Not So Untouchable
by Mareskiiii
Summary: She was messed up and devoted to basketball. He was popular and devoted to basketball. One Depression. One Bet. One Heart Break. One Love. So the story begins.
1. There's Always Tomorow

**Title; Not So Untouchable**

**Rated; M just to be safe**

**Author; Me and ONLY me. **

**A/N:You probably won't understand everything completely for a while but, it's pretty obvious. Please read and review! I love hearing from you guys. For those of you who tried were reading my other recently started story, my computer got a virus so we had to wipe the hard drive :( I'm writting this story off my mom's computer until mine gets fixed. Hopefully it will soon. I'm sorry if you liked YABMY and wanted to read more. Maybe i'll re write it one day. But i want to write this story first.**

* * *

If I didn't know any better, I would think this place we're pulling into is an execution center. The huge building was made of pure red bricks and cement blocks. I wasn't sure we had the right place, but the sign reading Lorning Recovery Center of Seattle told me other wise. My mother's eyes watched me closely. She'd warned me multiple times before and once we were in the car to watch my words around Lena. Just the way she said things to me lately made me feel small, like I was six years old, all over again. We filed into the elevator, my father pushing the fourth floor button. It seemed that as soon as the steel doors opened depression was clearly evident in the air. My ears heard sobbing and sounds of angered protest from around the rooms of the fourth floor.

The fourth floor was especially for depression patients. Leaving my sister in a place like this tore me up inside. It's not a suitable place for someone who had seemed so great, and full of life to exile them to this center. I saw a handful of pale-faced kids sitting in a conference with one huge table and several chairs encircling it. Watching them stare at each other and the bright room blankly made me want to run in and hug them all mercilessly. Kids shouldn't be forced to sit around doing nothing when they're diagnosed with "mental illness." Well that's what they're calling depression these days. It didn't sound right to me. It made them all sound psycho or crazy in the head. Which they're _**not**_. The 'brilliancy' of doctors these days made me snort. They should have the kids coloring, or reading books, or _**something**_! How do people expect someone to come out of a depression when they are sitting around, probably thinking about how _**depressing**_ it is in here?

My dad talked to the nurse- whose nametag read Cheryl- asking to see my sister. Lena Montez, please.

"Montez, yes. Okay, right this way." She began bustling down the hallway, allowing us into Lena's room when we reached it. The girl sitting crossed-legged reading on a cot looked vaguely like the sister I used to play marco pollo with. This girl was deadly thin, her bones jutting out awkwardly. She didn't really resemble the spunky spitfire that used to light leaves on fire in the drive way with me when we were younger.

"Hey Giovanna." Lena called me an old nick name of the many she'd made up for me, ignoring my antsy parents for a minute. It was the first time I was being allowed to visit my sister in the center. It's been way too long since we've seen each other.

"Hey Lay Lay," I smiled softly back, hearing my mothers warn of watching my words around my sister echo in my head. She beamed at me and patted a spot next to her on the cot, forgetting the magazine she was reading previously. I flopped down next to her, accepting the tight hug she squeezed onto me right away.

"What's in the bag?" Lena pulled the bag from my grip and poked her nose into it, searching its contents.

"Some sweetish fish, a book, and your pajama bottoms. De-stringed." I smiled the last part sarcastically, earning an eye roll from the witty girl next to me. Our new thing was to make jokes about the psycho center my parents have placed her in. It was one way I could get her mind off other things, and get to see her smile once and a while. Lena's blue-black straight hair looked shiny in the bright lights, only causing her to look paler than she already is. In here, you can't have hoods or strings on any clothing. I knew she loved the pants though, so I pulled the string out just so she could have them. My older sister ripped the bag of gummy fish open at once, taking one for her and then offering one to me. I took the red fish and chewed on it.

"Hey dad, mom." Lena acknowledged our parents with a faint sign of a smile. She never really got over them exiling her into this center; her anger was always slightly obvious when she spoke with them. She didn't ignore them, but wouldn't completely be open with them either. The other night, my dad actually hinted that the center probably wasn't the best idea for Lena's 'problem.' I should probably tell Lena about this. I can't help feeling a little bit bad for my parents. They get acknowledged and I get hugs and kisses. My mom shuffled over to us and ran a hand through Lena's dark hair, my dad taking a seat in the chair by the door.

"How is it in here?" I asked, giving Lena's room another look over. It was a pretty simple room. When I say simple, I mean boring and plain. There was Lena's bed, a chair with a matching side table, which held a plant, and three or four magazines. It didn't seem like a complete hellhole, but it isn't what someone would call a luxury either. I noticed the simple things in the room that made it hazardless. There were no hooks, I noticed the shower was just simply closed off by a wall, no rail holding up a curtain, and there was always all the furniture being nailed to the floor. They thought of every way someone could injury themselves, and safe proofed it. The window didn't open and there were no blinds. I don't know how Lena lasted the seven days she's been in here so far. Some nurse opened the door, surveying the room quickly and then closed it again briefly.

"Besides everything being safe and bolted? It's just dandy in this bright white boring room. I have the company of no one, five very interesting magazines and the occasional nurse staring at me every ten minutes. Don't you want to join me Elle?" My face went sympathetic for my older sibling. This place doesn't sound inviting at all. My eyes flickered towards my mother, watching her face cringe for a minute. I know I shouldn't, but I'm glad my mom feels bad for putting my sister in here. Before we placed my sister in a facility, my parents should have looked around at different places. This place doesn't sound like it was built for depression. Wouldn't the cause of a facility like this be to cheer someone up and keep that person safe? Here it seems they've only covered the safe part. They practically child proofed the room my sister was living out of. Except my sister is seventeen, and a senior in high school. Lena lay on her stomach chewing on the sweetish fish and flipping through the book I brought her while my mom scratched her back. Lena loved to be scratched. It soothed her in a strange way.

"Is there anything you want me to bring you next time Len?" I asked, trying to be supportive and make her feel better at the same time. If we can't bring her home, I should be able to bring the home to her, right? That's what sisters are for.

"Yeah," My dad agreed from the chair now with his own magazine. "Anything you want that we could bring Lenny, we'll bring it." I was glad my dad was putting in an effect to get back on her nice side. Lena ignoring my parents was really tough at first. When Lena only asked for me when I wasn't there the first time my parents came had really upset my mom.

"I know the food must suck here…" I went on, trying to include my mom too somehow. "Maybe mom and I could cook something tomorrow and bring it to you for dinner?" My mom shot me a thankful look. It was like I was the messenger and the peacemaker in our family. I wasn't really emotional and I'm really good at listening to people. My mom always tells me I save her thousands because I'm like her personal shrink. My parents didn't seem to think I was enough of my own therapist though. I accidentally over heard them talking a few nights ago and they think I should go to therapy at least once a week. I really don't know why that's necessary. They'd only be throwing they're money away. If I went to therapy, it'd just be me and someone with a Dr.'s degree staring at each other. I'm not sure I would open up to a shrink.

Lena was lying with her eyes closed now, not chewing anymore. She sighed before giving her order for tomorrow night's dinner.

"Some rice and chicken would be nice."

"Will do," My mom assured and suddenly a nurse poked her head in again.

"We're going to have to ask you family to leave Lena. Visiting hours are coming to a close." Already? I asked myself. We haven't even been here that long and now we have to leave? I don't like this place at all.

"Lenny, what do you want me to bring you?" I asked running a hand over her hair. She sat up and looked around at all of us like a sad dog about to be left home alone. My heart swelled for my sister. I wish I could stay her over night and come right after school.

"Um, my pillow please. My orange blanket, some gum, a Snapple, Wes's sweatshirt and a picture of Maggie and Bruce." She said to me slowly, like she wasn't sure if that's all she needed to get by. I wish we could take Lena home, where she belongs. I nodded and made a mental list of those things in my head to make sure I remembered everything. Lena gave me one last sad look before she hooked her long arms around my neck, hugging me to her chest. I hugged her shoulders back just as tight as she held me, taking in her scent, storing it in my memory.

"Bye Lena."

"Bye Gabi." She waved me out of the room after she accepted the kisses and hugs from our parents. I really wish we could have stayed longer. You would think the center would want family to stay for a while; it would probably help the effort in yanking someone out of a nasty depression right? I don't understand visiting hours. Family should be able to see each other whenever they wanted. How can someone tell me when and when I can't see my older sister? I felt like crying from frustration. Lena isn't only a sister to me; she's like my best friend. I don't know why she did what she did to herself, but I know it's not home when she isn't home. The huge house feels so quiet, not to mention empty. My mom busies herself with her real estate work and my father is either at his office doing work, scouting a game, or coaching our schools basketball team. Not the girl's team, thankfully the boys. He's put a basketball in my hands since the day I was able to walk. Not with Lena, though.

I guess since I picked my favorite color as blue, instead of pink or purple like Lena, I was voted into his son he never had office. Not like I had any say or anything. It's not horrible either... Just tends to get on my nerves that he thinks so much of me while I'm only a junior in high school. Usually people start thinking about college when they're a senior right? Well my mind was already set for me. Freshman year. All it's been is Basketball. Travel Basketball. CYO Basketball. School Basketball. It was unbelievable how many teams he had got me on in the past. I don't think there is a season I've missed since the fifth grade. Last year, I conned my dad into letting me do soccer for the school a season for fun. And it was, because he doesn't care much for the sport and wasn't watching my moves like a hawk. He showed up to all the games, but didn't stress me out as much. When I would look over to him, he would be socializing and laughing with other dad's. But don't read me wrong here, I love being on the court with that orange ball under the control of my fingertips.

I just need a break from it once and a while. I've been constantly playing the same sport for the past six years, so you could kind of see how it gets boring. I'd star to enjoy it again if I'd only have to play on the school team. Three teams in one season is pretty hard for me to juggle. The car ride home was pretty quiet. My family wasn't a talkative one. Except for Lena, that is. She always knew what to say and what to talk about. She could have you fired up or make you feel bad in under three minutes. Lena is a people person. I'm not anything like her. She's beautiful, witty, smart, and funny. I'm plain, boring and an over achiever. There wasn't anything special about me, yet Lena was the one being locked up because everyone is afraid she'll kill herself. Life just isn't fair. I'd trade places with Lena in a blink, so she could live her life happily and doesn't have to suffer in that holding cell she's in. I watched my dad pull onto our road, gazing at our house as it came closer.

I wonder if someone from school could pick it out as mine. Does it even resemble my family? I doubt Bethany or Sarah could walk by and say, Oh look there! It's Gabriella's house! Neither girl has ever seen my house. And now that I think about it, I don't want them to see it either. They'll probably notice right away how empty it is. Without Lena's presence floating across the walls, I would feel like anyone who would come in is an intruder. Like I'm some guard dog watching the house saying, no you're not allowed in! Lena isn't home and asked me to keep you all away!

"Gabriella you have a game in an hour." My dad reminded me, slowing down while he drove down the long driveway and pulled into the two-door garage. My house is huge. Way bigger than I think we need. Especially now since nobody has an exact date as to when Lena is coming home. It has a pinkish purple shade to the sidings, tan shingles on the roof, huge glass front porch with chair swing, coffee table and two rocking chairs in the front and a little pond in the back yard.

" I know, dad." I let my eyes roll reflexively. I've been thinking about the game all day. Tonight's game is a tournament game that determines whether we're still in it or not. It's a single elimination tournament so if our team doesn't win tonight then we lose our chance at the championships. Of course Coach Collins wants to win more than anything. All games are championships to her. If we lose tonight, practice tomorrow is going to be a killer. She takes no mercy on us, let me tell you. Tie or lose, neither are good enough. Winning is the only option to her.

"Just reminding you." We all got out of the car and came in through the sliding doors that lead to the kitchen.

"Go get changed Gabi." I nodded and started for the stairs in the hallway. I had to rummage around a little before I found my scarlet red uniform; I was downstairs in two minutes with my hair tied up high.

* * *

"All right girls, Wildcats on three! One… Two… Three!"

"WILDCATS, LET'S FIGHT!" Our chant was kind of corny, but we couldn't copy the boys' and there was nothing else we could think of. In the gym, the home side of the crowd roared to life screaming for us. It almost looked like the whole population of East High was shouting out to us on the bleachers. Not to mention the various parents of the girls on our team. I warmed up in a blur. When your put as a center forward in a sport, the pressure to score is usually pinned out you and the other forwards. If I messed up, the whole school would be here to laugh in my face. The car ride home would be pretty painful too. Every other word coming from my dad's mouth would be what I did wrong or didn't even do. He was like that. It's not like he wants me to feel bad or hate myself. He just thinks he's helping when all he's doing is making it worse.

"Are you hyped up Gabi?!" A voice squealed in my ear, snapping me ruefully out of my own thoughts. I turned to Sarah with a forced smile. She shared some of the pressure to score with me, being my left wing woman. Her yellow blonde locks were tied up in a messy bun, making her tan skin look even darker.

"Yeah, real pumped." Sarah was one of those optimistic people who always thought for the best. Trying to keep the mood upbeat. If we lost tonight, she'd be the one inviting everyone over to pig out on ice cream before the long practice tomorrow. Sarah flashed her pearly white teeth at me in a grin. I could tell she was sure we were going to win tonight, whereas I wasn't so sure. A senior named Ellen got the ball in front of me in the line and passed once before receiving the ball back and shooting. She jogged to the other line when her turn was over and someone on the other side chest passed a ball roughly at me.

"Oaf," I caught the ball unevenly, catching Bethany's humorous expression as I shifted back to the foul and passed to her, then taking the shot when she passed back. When I got to the back of the line, Sarah was about to taker her shot but was cut short due to the ref blowing the whistle. Several girls that made up our team circled up around Coach Collins.

"Okay girls, starters out first. I'll sub everyone in as we go." Coach was meeting everyone's eyes before ordering us to put our hands in. Everyone put a hand in our circle and screamed in unison.

"WHAT TIME IS IT?"

"GAME TIME, HUH!" I took my own place on the big circle in the middle of the loud gym. Memories of Lena and me together shot through my head like a lightning bolt. I blinked it away, trying to focus or where I am now. I'm standing in the gym, I told myself. Don't over think it.

"Hey Gabi," My eyes searched for the voice calling to me and found it when I turned to my immediate right. Bethany took her place as my right wing in the outside of the huge sphere I stood in. She held my gaze for a minute.

"Don't be spacing out on me. I saw you before. You're here. Right here, with me and the rest of the team." I nodded at her words. Bethany and me have this sort of pick on each other fun relationship. We're always messing around somehow. It's nice being her friend. I don't have to put in any commitment and we have fun all the time. She's an easy person to be around, always cracking jokes this girl. The spitfire to my right side had a point. There's no need to be spacing out. I thought that until I turned towards the crowd and saw all the boys and girls from our grade watching me, routing out loud. Oh, no pressure.

"Game on Montez." Bethany had said.

"Game on Audly." I'd said back. And as some ginger bitch pushed me a little two roughly towards my fans, I fell to my butt clumsily sliding on the shiny wooden flooring and into someone's legs. I could hear my dad telling me to shake it off and just score again. He could never shut up. No matter how hard he tried. I breathed in and out for a minute, watching the ref call a foul on the girl who'd shoved me to the floor. Who does that bitch think she is? Something about the game brought out a competitive side in me. Someone's strong arms were behind me, pulling me up by my elbows. I turned my face to thank the person but my breath caught when I saw whose face was so close to me. His touch was scorching hot on my skin all of the sudden and I could feel the heat rise on my neck. His cerulean eyes burned me like a blue flame.

"You better get back out there Montez." He smiled at me. Troy Bolton was touching me, talking to me, and smiling at me all at once. I just being dreaming. I hope someone wakes me up now so I don't feel so sad later. I wouldn't know what Troy was like though because I've never talked to him. For all I knew he could be a complete jerk. But when Troy's hands were pushing me back onto the court, I was notified just how real this reality was. Ginger bitch was on the bench looking sour and there was thirty seconds left of the first half. I turned back to look at Troy while the ref blew the whistle and he just smirked at me, and winked. Troy winked at me. What is wrong with me? Why am I making such a big freaking deal out of some popular jock that's never talked to me before? There's going to be some catch. People like him don't do things like that.

"Hey Montez! Hit your butt to hard out there?"

"Your real funny Beth." I scowled at her for making me look away from the Abercrombie model by the bleachers. I sipped on my water and wiped the sweat from my face with my jersey as coach talked. The score is one-zero, and we were up. It still doesn't mean they can't come back, Collins repeated many times in her little speech of victory. She'd also said something about how she hated to break it to us girls but losing wasn't an option. She is expecting five hundred percent from every person on this team, which includes you water girl. I bit back a laugh when Coach said that one. Collins was taking things a little too seriously. How was a water girl supposed to give everyone five hundred percent? Sometimes I worry about coach.

When we were sent back out onto the court, we were on the opposite side, our defense being right next to the parents and students on the bleachers. The second half, we played more of a defensive game than offensive. But when the ball was in my hands, and I had the feeling I would sink a three pointer, I went for it, jumping just the slightest bit over some Asian chick. Before I could even be sure it was in, the girls on my team were swarming me like a whole bunch of pissed off bees.

"Ahhh! Nice shot Gabi!" I heard Sarah shrieking over all the girls and couldn't help but laugh to myself. That girl has the Jaws of Life!

"Thanks, but the games not over yet!" I glanced over at the scoreboard seeing about two and half minutes of the game left. I was determined to get Sarah a point. She deserves it for being so great to all of us. We set up in our positions again for the last two minutes. I pushed myself into overdrive, stealing the ball away immediately. Dribbling up close to the basket, Bethany and I played keep away with the other teams defense while I waited for Sarah to get open. I backed up motioning for her to come closer to the hoop. She spun off her defender and came under the hoop, calling for the ball. I passed and she shot a lay up, both of us watching the ball circle the rim anxiously. Finally it dropped throw the net, Sarah tackling me to the ground. We rolled around laughing and the rest of the team piled on top. Collins came over and watched us with a smirk standing on the court while we dog piled.

"Come on, girls. Get off the ground. I'll see you ladies at practice tomorrow." She let out a small smile and left the gym with her clipboard and car keys in hand. We all stood up from the floor and greeted our parents or friends. Bethany hip checked me while I started making my way over to my parents.

"So… Troy Bolton. He's a hottie isn't he." Bethany wasn't asking me, she was putting it out there. I nodded with a smile. Troy Bolton was simply beautiful, jerk or no jerk.

"Yeah, he kinda threw my concentration off."

" I can see how that happened. I would have passed out." Bethany grinned at me, looking beautiful even with her hair up and sweaty in her red uniform. I felt a twinge on jealous pang me in the stomach. Bethany could look beautiful if she rolled out of bed in sweats with no makeup. I don't hate her though because she doesn't act like a bitch, doesn't make fun of me, and makes me laugh more than anyone I know. It would be easier to hate her if she were a bitch. But she's the complete opposite. I was about to say something back, but was interrupted by someone yelling my name.

"Hey Montez!" Bethany twisted her head and so did I when I realized the voice was coming from that way. Troy started jogging over to us but Bethany had to go.

"Catcha later Gabi." Bethany said and we grabbed hands, hitting shoulders before she left. I know it's kind of a boy gesture, but we use it as out handshake. Why not? It was what made us different. I turned towards Troy questioningly when he reached me and Bethany was gone.

"Nice game tonight Gabriella." Troy's musky cologne filled my nostrils and had the faintest idea of what I smelled like right now, wanting to take a step back.

"Why do you look so uncomfortable all of the sudden?" He asked me, his forehead crinkling in question. He was so cute, I felt bad for poising him with my sweat smell, even if turns out he's an ass.

"I probably smell really bad right now…" The words were out of my mouth before I even realized what I had said. The little gears clicked into place in my head and I could feel my pupils dilated a little. Those were the first words I've said to Troy Bolton and they had smell and I in the same sentence. What a first impression. I felt like saying, It's okay Troy, you can go make fun of me with your friends if you want, I'd rather go sit under a rock right now. Surprisingly he laughed, and I felt a smile twitch onto my lips too. I felt my cheeks get hot under his gaze. Jeez Gabriella, get a hold of yourself!

"Don't worry about it, you should see how bad I've smelt after a game. I'm afraid to admit, it isn't to pretty." Troy scratched at the back of his neck, his grin sheepish. Giggles vomited from my mouth naturally, I didn't even have to think about it.

"Gabi! Time to go!" My lips twitched downward when I heard my mom calling me to go home. I didn't want to leave Troy that quickly, I wanted to see what he was like. Determine whether he was a jerk or not. I gave Troy a weak smile. "Well I have to go…" He nodded with a small smile. Did he really think I was that interesting?

'Gabi!"

"I'm coming mom!" I yelled over at her with an irritated look. Sometimes I don't understand how we're related. If my daughter was talking to some cute boy, I totally wouldn't be yelling obnoxiously across the court for her to come so we could go home.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow?" I asked Troy, kind of wishing he would say yes.

"Yeah," Troy's eyes swept across my face. "I'll see you tomorrow."


	2. Unexpected

**Hey everyone! I'm kind of disapointed... Two reviews? Anway, i'm sorry i kind of cut this one short compared to the last chapter but i felt bad for not posting in a while and wanted to get something out there. Hopefully you don't hate me for what happens in this chapter or not understand what happens at all. It made sense to me... And i went with something different instead of the usual expected thing to happen in a relationship. Which is where i got the name for the chapter! Anywho! I'm sorry for not posting in a while and i hope you ejoy this. Oh! And i'm also going to start putting quotes before every chapter. Please review guys! Please please please!**

* * *

"I feel so dead. But when I see your striking face, you shake me back into reality and knock me into the next world."- Anonymous

* * *

Have you ever noticed that when you don't want to go to bed, that once you're asleep you don't want to get up either? Well that happened to me this morning. I didn't want to go to sleep last night, afraid that I'll wake up and it'll be Thursday morning instead of Friday and I never talked to Troy. He seemed nice enough yesterday. I think I ought to get to know him a little more, and then we can go from there. Unless he realized who he was dealing with and changed his mind. Which I wouldn't blame him for. Even though my sister never went to East High, some people in the school heard about Lena being locked up. Using locked up while talking about Lena felt so weird. It made her sound like some convict. But people at school probably thought I was the next one to be put in a padded cell, so I couldn't blame Troy if he changed his mind about me.

I would be a little sad, but wouldn't direct any anger towards him. The rumors about me at school must be pretty brutal. At least my friends didn't desert me like some stuck up chicks do in those movies. My main friends like Sarah, Bethany, Taylor and Sharpay stuck with me when things started to get bad. Not that everyone else _**hates**_ me either. Some kids just think I'm a little over the ordinary weird level because of Lena's issue. Or sometimes I'm named by 'that depressed girls little sister', as I heard one day in the hall. Drama was the main entertainment at school. It didn't get much better than that. When I came into my kitchen. I found a post it note stuck onto the fridge from my parents. They both loved me, would be home by six and, dad says good game last night.

It didn't say anything about visiting Lena though. I wanted to go see her today. I'm almost eighteen; I can go see my sister at Lorning alone, right? I don't think I need my parents to be there. Lena is my sister by blood. I don't think it'll be a problem… I wrote a note excusing myself from the first two hours of school signing my mother's signature impeccably. It's not like I'm skipping school to goof off with boys or get drunk. I'm not even going to skip school; I'm just talking two hours out of it to go see my older sister. There's nothing seriously wrong with that. My parents will never find out of I play this right anyway. When I was pulling into the parking lot, for a second I felt bad about skipping out on three hours of school, but then crushed the guilt away when I headed into the elevator. I never do anything out of the ordinary, so here it goes. When I asked the nurse to see Lena she eyed me for a minute, but then let me in the room quietly.

"Well, hi!" I smiled at my sister as she smiled at me. When my eyes grazed over her face, she didn't look like the type of person who wished they were dead or the type to afflict harm upon themselves. She looked like Lena, the girl who would sneak me out to go snowboarding when mom had grounded me. Lena, the sister who'd grin at me when she got in trouble and make faces at mom to her face. How can someone so spunky and so full of life feel _**dead**_? There were so many things I didn't understand about Lena's situation, but I didn't dare ask her. It wasn't something I wanted to ask, afraid she would go too much into detail, or not want to tell me at all.

"Skipping out on school are we?" Lena flipped a card over on her bed, studying the others before choosing one more. It appeared she was playing some sort of car game. By herself. That doesn't look to be much fun. I took a seat on the bed, folding my legs under me and looking around at the cards.

"Not really. What are we playing?" Lena looked at me for a minute, looking like she wanted to say something but held it in anyway. I raised my eyebrows suggestively but she just looked back down at the cards.

"I call it memory. You lay out all the cards in a deck, pick one up, then pick another one randomly and if it's the same card then you can keep them." I saw her small pile of two cards next to her knee. I threw a glance at the clock and picked up a card after Lena.

"This looks strangely entertaining."

* * *

"Where've you been?" Taylor raised a dark eyebrow at me from my right side when I slide into the seat next to her. Everyone at the table watched me skeptically, like they suspected I was out selling drugs on the street or something. I could have had a dentist appointment and they wouldn't have known.

"Lorning, I haven't really seen Lena in like two weeks." Everyone nodded right away, getting the picture without having me explain. Most of the girls surrounding me knew it was a tender subject so they didn't bother push me or ask me so much about the topic. It didn't mean they weren't curious, it just meant they didn't want me to feel uncomfortable talking about it. Which I really appreciate.

"You hungry Gabs?" Sarah looked like she was about to pass me over her fries if I said the word, but I stopped her, holding up my palm.

"I ate already. Thanks Sarah, but don't worry about me." The cafeteria seemed to be on the same loud and noisy status. Something was missing though. I couldn't quite put my finger on it,. The big wooden doors opened to reveal two laughing basketball stars strolling through casually. One of them had tight ringlets hanging low on his eyes and the other with sandy-blonde locks and blazing blue eyes. The Abercrombie model looked up first and happened to catch my eye and hold my stare, flashing his bright teeth in a grin at me. The curly haired one strode towards our table coming up behind Taylor.

Troy lingered at his seat with some of the jocks, watching me out of the corner of his piercing blues. I don't know whether it's because his best friend was over here, or because he suddenly has a vague interest in me, but he keeps shooting glances over at me with a smirk slanting across his light pink lips. I really wasn't so sure what to make of it. His face was so hard for me to read. He could be thinking one thing but channel something else out; Troy had a tight grip on the reins when it came to hiding his emotions.

"Hey Gabi." My gaze slid off Troy's tan figure when a voice to my right addressed me. I swiveled the slightest bit in my seat to see Chad smiling at me with his mocha features wrapped around Taylor's shoulders as he stood behind her.

"Hi Chad." I smiled lazily back at him, barely lifting the corners of my lips. Chad and me have talked before, but we're not exactly friends. We don't hate each other either; we kind of just hang out together sometimes because we have some of the same friend groups in common. Watching Taylor and Chad get all lovey dovey made me want to puke. Yet I felt jealous because no one has ever gotten like that with me. My love life was pretty… Nonexistent. But hey, who was counting boyfriends anyway? Chad looked over the other girls and the table.

"Hello ladies." Chad smiled. He cast me a glance and gave an almost unnoticeable head nod towards his usual table. I raise my eyebrows suggestively but he just shrugged me off, setting his attention on his girlfriend underneath his grasp. Before I could stop myself I was turning towards Troy once again. When my eyes fell on him, he'd already been staring at me curiously. What was up with these boys? Were they speaking they're own language I happened to miss in English class? Something small hit me in the shoulder before it fell on my lap. I held up the straw looking around the table.

"Did someone…?"

"Over here, Gabster." Bethany watched me like some addictive reality show.

"Enjoying the view?" My cheeks got warm as I felt the blush creep up on my neck. Does she find pleasure in embarrassing me? Guess so. Can she blame me for peaking looks at the basketball captain when he is clearly a part time Abercrombie model? It's not everyday you get winks and suggestive looks from someone so much higher on the high school food chain than you. How was I supposed to ignore something like this? Bethany herself admitted Troy was something of a catch.

"Well then," She stood from her chair diagonally across from mine, grabbing her purse and slinging it over t-shirt covered shoulder.

"We'll just have to take a trip over there won't we Elle?" If my eyes weren't attached to they're sockets, they might have fallen out. I felt my throat become slightly dry when I tried to get a few words out.

"Wait… huh?!" I stuttered giving her a look of insanity. Did she really want to take a trip to the hospital? I would faint from embarrassment if she dragged me over there and told Troy I liked him. Bethany would always complement me on looking pretty, but I don't think I am Troy Bolton's material.

"Relax would you Gabriella? We're just going to socialize. Don't have a hernia." She coaxed, pulling me from my safe seat next to Taylor. I looked to Chad, then to Taylor silently asking for either of them to save me from Bethany's match making ways. She felt compelled to drag any two people who even the faintest bit liked each other together in a relationship. Some relations she's put together have stuck. Others have not. When I say others, I mean the majority of them did not last. I'm not saying all of them haven't though. My best friend who had sat next to me was living proof that Bethany wasn't all that bad at string tying.

I just don't think trying to get Troy and me together was the smartest move in this situation. We haven't even really talked and Bethany was ready to pick out the theme colors for our wedding if Troy supplied the ring. I can't completely blame her for wanting to put couples together though. When your dad leaves your mom two months after your birth and she then has many one night stands and on and off relationships, you tend to need the sense of true love every once and a while. Even if it's with teenagers and it's only lust, not love. It's still passion. What Bethany really needs is a boyfriend who will challenge her and won't let her step all over him. She needs someone as spontaneous as she is. Then hopefully she won't try to mess with everyone else's personal life.

"Try to breath a little Gab. It keeps your face from getting green." Bethany remarked wittily before we reached the table full of jocks. I hesitated warily but she tugged me hastily towards the teenage boys sitting around the big table. I could feel Troy's eyes on me, but didn't look his way. Bethany was standing to Troy's right and I was next to Zack Martin, East High's football team captain.

"Nice game last night Gabi." His blonde hair was sticking up in odd places, making him look more attractive. I didn't feel anything personal for Zack, but he was still pretty hot.

"Thanks Za-" My shoulder was pulled roughly to bring me around to face Troy, Nic and Damian. I smiled weakly and gave Bethany a look. That girl better watch herself or she'll get smacked. As if she read my mind, she rolled her eyes and curved an arm around my waist.

"So what's you boys think of the game last night?" She was looking at Damian and Nic almost as if she was leaving Troy to me. Well gee thanks for the generous offer Beth, I thought bitterly. Troy smiled like he was amused by our silent bickering and leaned back in his chair.

"You two make a pretty hot team." Damian said looking at me first, then Bethany with a smirk. I returned my gaze to Troy's face, and I swore I saw him go green with envy. Troy Bolton could _**not **_be jealous of my attention… Could he? No, not possible. I don't know why I'm even going to put myself through this when I know in the end it's going to turn out bad. I can feel it in my gut when I look at Troy. There's definitely something there, and it's not good.

"Thanks Dame, but I'm nothing without Gabi's skills." Bethany flashed a smile at me, baring her teeth. I don't know if this was her way of socializing but it sounded like she was putting me up on the market, waiting for someone to take a bite. Suddenly I felt used. Troy's probing eyes watched my face, making me feel like more like a dog than a human being. It was like I was the puppy and they were the people, watching me walk around with wonder. Or like I'd just become potty trained and was being praised for not peeing on the rugs. I stared down at my converse shoes while Bethany half flirted with the boys, me kind of tuning her voice out of my head. Bethany was one of my really great friends, and I love her, she just needs to let things happen on they're own instead of constantly pushing things.

A warm hand wrapped around my wrist and started to pull me away while Bethany's arm slipped off my waist and fell to her side. I saw the back of a black sweatshirt before I saw the million dollar smile glance back at me from over his shoulder. I could feel my eyebrows creasing together while Troy pulled me along, not saying anything. Where was he taking me? Well not like it mattered or anything. Troy could lead me onto a battlefield and I would follow without hesitating once. He was just so… Beautiful. It's a word usually used to describe girls but Troy was simply that. There isn't another word I could think of that would describe the boy practically holding my hand now. Something is so magnificent about him that made me want to just sink into his skin just and stay there. Funny how I barely know him, and yet I would trust him with my life. T

he god like boy lead me through a huge door and up some stairs, opening my eyes up to the slightly cloudy day that it was outside. We stood on the roof of the school, watching traffic go by outside the schools parking lot. I could see my favorite mountain to snowboard on from here, and unexpectedly felt like I was standing on it's snowy top. The brisk air nipped at the short sleeves of my band tee. But it wasn't the cold air that made me shiver. It was the feeling that pumped through my veins like a rush of blood while I stood with Troy. I stared at the mountain trying to fight off the shivers that were desperately trying to ripple through my abdomen. Troy's cerulean eyes froze over me whilst he stared. I shivered again.

"Here." Troy shrugged out of his black zip up sweatshirt and slid it over my shoulders. His intoxicating smell filled my nose while warmth spread over my shoulders and down my back. Why did he have to smell so good? He smiled at me in his long sleeved shirt, stuffing his hands into his jean pockets.

"Thanks…" I mumbled keeping my gaze low. I couldn't think of anything to say to Troy. Nothing crossed my mind at all, it was bone dry. His eyes were burning a whole through my head.

"I heard about your sister." My head snapped up to glance upon him when he said this. He looked away from my eyes, staring at the same mountain I had before. What did he think he was getting at?

"Go ahead, say it." Something inside me snapped. Cyan pierced through my brown eyes, flooding them like a tsunami.

"Say what?"

"Say you're sorry about her situation. Say your sorry I have to go through this." My fingernails dug into the palm of my hand through Troy's black sweatshirt. Was he intentionally trying to make fun of me? Did he cook up this sick joke with his friends in order to embarrass me? Was I really that gullible to fall for his act?

"I wasn't going to say I was sorry." I looked in the opposite direction of his smoldering eyes purposefully. You can only lie your way so far.

"Gabriella." I turned back to him with glazed eyes. Did he think he could mess with me just because he was the 'most popular guy in school'? Troy Bolton, definitely jerk.

"Whoa, just hang on a minute there, Brie. I wasn't going to pity you."

"Why'd you bring me up here anyway?" Troy kept his eyes low to the ground, kicking at a rock with his shoes uneasily. The boy needs to make up his mind because he's sending me mixed signals.

"Fine." My legs turned me around to leave but Troy grabbed my hand, preventing me from doing so. What was his problem? People usually don't have a hard time getting something through to me. Troy certainly had something he wanted to say, so why not just say it. It can't be that bad. He won't be bringing me anywhere I haven't been.

"I…" He sighed frustratingly and clenched a fist into a ball with the hand that wasn't holding my own hand. Troy's palm began to get slick in mine. Why is he nervous?

"Troy, if you don't have anything to say, I'd like to go." His hand gripped mine tighter and his eyes became fixed upon mine. I don't think he was even blinking anymore.

"I _**really **_like you Gabriella." I gawked at him like he was a three headed monster picking flowers. I need to get the shit out of my ears because I swear I just heard something completely insane.

"What?"

"I really like you…"

"I'm… sorry what?"

"Gabriella," Troy's hands gripped my shoulders, his face close enough to mine that his cool breath tickled my nose. "I. Really. Like. You." I shook my head no, shrugging his hands off my shoulders. My feet did the first thing they could process, sprinting as fast as they could away, down the steps, and through the door. No, Troy Bolton does not like me. He. Does. Not. Like. Me. Why is it that I swooned over him but now that he says he likes me back, I can't find myself staying in one place.

Why does the idea of him wanting me just as bad as I wanted him scare the shit out of me? Reality was like a bitch slap in the face. I feel like I just had a nightmare and was scrambling in the dark to find my parents room. I sank down onto the floor in a breathing fit. It was like I forgot how to breathe, the air I was desperately trying to suck in not going through my windpipe to my starving lungs. My chest heaved against my knees in a fetal position and I couldn't feel myself sitting on the floor. All thoughts were wiped clean from my head, the night I found Lena cutting herself replacing my vision.

_"Lena what are you doing?" She looked up at me with a wicked twisted grin, blood streaming from her wrist, ruining the carpet and her clothes all at once. _

_"You should try this Giovanni. You'd like it."_

"Gabriella!"

_"Mom! Dad! Lena, what is wrong with you?! Why are you doing this to yourself?" Lena smiled ruefully at me her eyes rolling back into her head as her body crashed to the tile, lying motionlessly. I scrambled for a phone hitting 9-1-1 with my shaking fingers._

_"9-1-1 what's you emergency?"_

"Gabriella, breathe. In your nose and out through your mouth!"

_"My sister! Sh-she cut her wrist open and is bleeding all over the place! S-s-she passed out on the floor and isn't waking up! Please help me… Help me… Please."_

My whole body felt like it was frozen solid, incapable of moving. Voices swarmed me but one stood out from the rest. It was next to my ear, it's body holding me against its chest. Two hands pressed against me, thawing the brutal ice that burned onto my skin. I pried my eyes open to see faces trying to get a look at me. Troy had me cradled against his chest and was doing his best to shield me from everyone except Taylor, Chad, Bethany, Sarah and Sharpay.

"Ella, oh thank god." Sharpay pushed hair from my face while she sighed in relief. I didn't feel all right. Everyone was staring at me and I just relived the worst night of my life. Why did that happen? After Troy said he liked me… I just… freaked out. So on top of that, I had a new subject I was going to have to talk about with my new shrink mom was going to make me go to. She would definitely make me go at least three times a week now. I could hear her now. 'You fainted from _**stress**_ I really think it's a good idea.' Troy held onto me while I crushed my face into his chest. I wish everyone would just disappear. Well not everyone. There is one person who seemed to set me off, that also calmed me down who I'd want to stay.

"Brie…" I moved my eyes to look up at him. "I'm really sorry if that was my fault…" I shook my head no and hid my head in his shoulder.

"Come on Troy. Let's get her to the nurse." Sharpay was stroking my hair whilst I sat in Troy's lap. He began to stand, holding me easily in his arms.


	3. Burned

"All I need is my one star in the sky, to wish for you everyday."- Anonymous

* * *

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," I said for what felt like the millionth time now. "I feel fine, I promise. If I get woozy I'll take a rest." Mrs. Robinson eyed me carefully before she caved in with a sigh.

"Fine, go ahead." I smiled at the nurse and headed for the door. She had been trying to coax me into skipping gym because of what happened, but I refused. Gym has always been fun for me. And since it was basketball season, we could play my favorite sport all we wanted. It was nice because I didn't have the real pressure of a game on my shoulders or my dad's watchful eyes burning a whole in my head. It was soothing for me.

Some people think sports are tiring, but for me, they're relaxing. When I walked into the gym, some of the boys were out, shooting around but all the girls looked to be still in the locker room. I ducked my head and jogged for the girl's locker room. Voices greeted me sounding concerned, asking what had happened and if I was all right. I forced a smile and trudged my way through to find my locker next to Sharpay's.

"How you feeling Elle?" Sharpay slid a t-shirt over her head that matched her Victoria's secret shorts. My hands wiggled the lock on my locker around until it opened and exposed my gym clothes.

"I feel fine. I don't know why everyone is making such a big deal." Sharpay pursed her lips at me while she tied her hot pink converse shoes. Hers were immaculately clean compared to my gray scuffed up ones. I think they were the only pair of sneakers she wore. And they were only for sports when she couldn't wear flats, heels, or boots. I started changing while she piled her long hair on top her head sloppily.

"When are you dying your hair again?" Sharpay flashed me a smile while she pulled an elastic around her hair.

"I was going to when I got home from school so that everyone would see it at the game and the victory party tonight." I felt my lips twitch upward into a smile. Sharpay Evans was going to rid of her luscious blonde locks and turn them a shade of light brown. It couldn't believe it at first but when she called me from the drug store and asked what shade of brown exactly she should buy, I knew she was serious.

People think because Sharpay has blonde hair and wears the color pink a lot that she's the most stuck up person in the school. When she's only a bitch to everyone because they think that. Not with me though. She's one of the girls in my little inner circle of friends. Sharpay is probably one of the nicest people I know. People in this school are too quick to think shit about people they may know nothing about or never talked to.

"Do you want to come over and help?" Sharpay tied the shoe I pulled on my foot while I worked on the other.

"Um, yeah sure. I'll come right over after practice." Her smile faltered when I mentioned basketball practice. I slammed the locker and gave a look. What's so wrong with basketball?

"What?" I asked studying her face. She grabbed my arm, pulling me towards the door like all the other girls. Her slim shoulders rolled in a shrug at me, but I knew it wasn't noting.

"Shar, seriously, what."

"I just don't think you should be practicing after what happened today…" Sharpay's eyebrows knit together worriedly. My eyes rolled reflexively at her over protectiveness.

"I'll be fine, okay? Don't worry about it." Out in the gym, the boys were playing half court with Bethany and Sarah. Troy spun off Bethany and took a shot. A smile curved onto my lips when she smacked him in the head because of it.

"I'm going to go play ball with them," I nodded in the direction of the game. "Do you want to join?" Sharpay gave the game a weary look but nodded her head at me with a shrug.

"Yeah, why not." Sharpay wasn't really fond of sports, but it didn't mean she wasn't good at them. If she would of tried out for the team with me, she would of made it. She has an act for basketball but doesn't seem to enjoy it as much as I do. Bethany's eyes spotted us making her way over and jogged towards us, her bun bobbing.

"You ladies gonna play?"

"You bet. I'm going to whoop your ass." A smirk slid onto her lips slowly.

"Your on Montez. Why don't we get a game going? I'll be a captain and so will you." It didn't sound like I had a choice on whether I wanted to be a captain. Bethany was two steps ahead of me.

"Boys! Game time! Montez and I are captains." Bethany rounded up the men while I gave Sharpay a scary look. Sometimes I think it's a good thing to be afraid of Bethany.

"Okay Gabi, you pick first." I cast Sharpay a look.

"Pay."

"Troy." Shit. I wanted Troy on my team. He's basketball captain for crying out loud! I caught Bethany's smirk in the corner of my eye, kind of knowing she did that purposefully. Bethany didn't care what players were on her team anyway. In her mind, if she took control and passed the ball around to everyone, they could win no matter what kind of skills everyone had. Even though Troy had mad skills.

"Damian." I said. My eyes landed on Troy and there a small smile there reserved for me. I was actually starting to see now, that he had something gleaming in his eye when he looked at me. How had I missed it before? Now that I knew Troy liked me, it was kind of hard to miss on his face. I guess I wasn't looking for it so I didn't see. Things kind of moved fast. You know, I kind of pictured Troy asking me out differently. Not that he really asked me out anyway. But I pictured the whole confessing our feelings for each other differently. It definitely didn't have the ending of me blacking out for a minute or two.

"Nic." Bethany smiled like a ferocious lion and picked, it was my turn again.

"Tommy." I smiled when Bethany gave me a glare. Tommy was the tallest point guard on the basketball team. We went through the rest of the people, both of us picking our team in bits and pieces. Once we had everyone we were supposed to, we got onto the court. I stepped up to face off and Troy met me with a ball in his hands. He smirked across from me and handed some girl the ball to throw up for us.

"Let's go Brie." He looked at the space above my head where he towered over me with smirk and then back down at me pointedly. So what if he's taller by like five inches? I've faced off with a lot of giants before, Troy was like an angel compared to some girls I've played with. He's taller, but I don't fear him like I do the other girls. I know his moves, and crashing into him might not be such a bad idea. Vicky threw up the ball timidly next to us and jogged out of the way.

Legs jumped as high as they could beneath me, my hand connecting with the ball before Troy's did. I got it past the basketball star in front of me but felt him pressing up on my back behind me. It distracted me big time. Troy's groin was pressing right into my bum. I spun off him to avoid the contact, but he stole the ball away from me. As the game continued, either Troy or me had the ball the majority of the time.

I tried to circulate the ball around so everyone had a chance, but Troy was definitely the captain of the basketball team. It was a workout getting the ball around him. No wonder our team rarely lost a game. Then again, Troy has been on the varsity team since he was a freshman. He didn't even have to play JV like I had my freshman year. The game ended abruptly by Ms. Jay when blowing the whistle. Troy threw me a wink and headed in the direction of his spot in the gym. Can you say swoon? I sure can.

_**SWOON!**_

Troy Bolton was too pretty for his own good. I don't know how some girls deal with it. They probably don't have him throwing winks at them, or confessing his feelings for you on a rooftop. There's where my problem lies. Did I mess up my chance at the basketball captain? I certainly hope not. I'd be kicking myself in the ass the whole rest of my life. According to Ms. Jay we had to play volleyball. She pulled one pole of the volleyball net to the other side of the gym so the net cut the gym in half.

We had two captains who picked the teams. Chad and Josh. Of course, Chad chose Troy as his first team member. Josh surveyed the team, stopping for a minute when he looked at me. My eyes immediately went back to Troy; I wanted to see what he thought of that. A muscle in jaw jumped and he glared at Josh. That made me unbelievable happy. Even if I ended up on Josh's team instead of Troy's, I mean Chad's, then I would still know Troy would rather have me with him. Much to my relief, and Troy's as I noticed, Josh picked Sharpay.

"Great," Sharpay rolled her eyes at me before reluctantly joining Josh to the left of Chad. Troy nudged Chad and he rolled his eyes with a smirk.

"Gabi." I tried to tone my smile down when I reached them. I didn't want to look like a complete idiot in front of Troy. He didn't seem to care what he looked like though, because he was beaming at me with his famous hundred-watt smile. The boys went through the rest of the people quickly, choosing they're team. Volleyball definitely wasn't my sport. But Troy made the sport look so easy that I underestimated it. The ball left red marks on my wrists whenever I tried to serve. Troy seemed to think it was funny. I thought it was more painful then funny. I didn't say anything. We alternated spots and I was off the serving spot and next to Troy in front of the net. If I tried to serve again, I think I might have popped a vain.

"Ouch." Troy was looking at the wrist I was rubbing in an effort to make the redness reduce. It felt itchy and hurt at the same time. Like sunburn that you itch even though you knew It was going to hurt. I nodded my head at Troy.

"It's hurts." He took a step closer to me, pulling my wrist closer with his warm fingers. My wrist felt like it was burning but his fingers felt smooth against the mark. Even though they were warm, it felt like his threw a bucket of ice on top of it.

"Maybe you should get some ice…" I shook my head quickly, refusing to go back into the nurse's office. She would make me stay this time. Mrs. Robinson was sort of a stubborn old lady. The corners of Troy's mouth pulled down. My wrist was sort of burning but I would live. Worst things have happened.

"You sure?" I smiled at his concern; the lines in his forehead make my heart pulsate. I need to control myself, this is insane. My thoughts, no matter how hard I tried, were swimming with Troy Bolton. Mid-sentence, I was nailed in the head with what felt like a volleyball. I paused for a moment, grabbing my head in my hands like it would fall off. It didn't hurt or anything, just took me by surprise. Balls don't usually smack me in the head while I talk to Troy Bolton.

"Brie, are you okay?" Troy bit back a chuckle while I held my head. Great, Troy thought me getting hit the head was funny. I should just crawl into my locker now and save myself the humiliation.

"I'm fine." I mumbled trying to keep myself as unnoticed as possible, which wasn't much considering I was standing in the middle of a volleyball game, next to Troy Bolton. Oh, nobody will notice. Psyche.

"Okay everyone go get changed." Relief spread through me when I was able to leave the gym.

"Brie-" I ducked my head, power walking away from Troy as fast as I could muster without looking psychotic. Sharpay cackled next to me while I changed, but with an elbow to the ribs she tried to keep them to herself. It was unbelievable how much crap was happening to me today. When we came out of the locker room, I tried keeping my head low but Troy stood above me by a good four inches, I wasn't that hard to miss in his eyes I imagine.

"Don't be embarrassed Brie," Troy's arms encircled my shoulders, pulling me to him. I could feel the heat rising on my neck. Troy was hugging me to his chest. Which smelt like heaven I might say. A small giggle came through my voice box before I could stop it. Everything about Troy lightened my spirits. I pulled away so that his arms were around me but his chest wasn't next to my face.

"Here's your sweatshirt…" I raised the hand I was gripping his black hoodie with. Part of me wanted to shove the sweatshirt into my bag and bring it home with me to sleep with. But I didn't want to freak Troy out anymore, so I offered it up to him, hoping he would let me hold onto it.

"You can wear it if you want." My heart fluttered.

"Thanks," I smiled up at him but was ripped from the beautiful moment when Sarah knocked into me.

"Sorry," She giggled all bubbly like. "Beth pushed me over here cause you guys were going to make her vomit." I felt the blush creep onto my cheeks again and Troy's arms gave me a squeeze. Curse Bethany and her annoying ways. Before I could get a word out, the bell rang around us and Sarah pulled one of my arms away from Troy, dragging me towards the door. I looked back at Troy worriedly and did something I didn't think I would ever do. I took a hold of his hand and tugged him along with me. His hand was hot in mine. The kind of hot you drop immediately afraid of being burned. Only my hand clung to his, not worried about being burned at all.

Troy and the sizzle of his hand in mine made me smile lazily. It was the kind of smile that barely lifted your lips, but still the one you were all too aware of being there. I was pretty sure I would lock Troy in a closet with me if nobody were around. He was just so great. My head couldn't take his holiness. When we got into the art studio, I let up on my grip on Troy's palm but he just tightened his in return. I lifted my eyebrows questioningly; did he think I was going to sit with the jocks? I mean, at this point I'd follow him into the ocean, but I wasn't going to sit with the boys when I could go gossip about him with my girlfriends. My head was being overwhelmed and I needed second opinions desperately. Especially Taylor's. She should write her own advice column. Not that I've really needed her advice on relationships before. Troy was really the only boy that has showed real interest in me. Well yeah, there was always the wolf whistles and calls but no boy has ever tried to claim be as his.

"What?" I asked, not understanding what he was getting at. The spot on my hand where Troy was rubbing circles sent tingling sensations down my spine.

"Do you care if I sit with you?" I blinked at him. This day is getting weirder and weirder. My mouth opened but I stuttered before I actually got legible word out.

"Uhhh, yeah sure!" I said, squeezing my fingers around his. Even though Troy makes my knees shake, holding hands with him felt completely normal. It felt like a natural habit, something I didn't want to stop. He followed my lead over to the art table that already held Taylor, Sarah and Joey. I had a feeling Chad would probably being joining us shortly as well. Where there's a Troy and Taylor, there's a Chad behind. I sat next to Taylor and Troy sat across from me, next to Sarah. I saw Joey cast me an excited glance. He was always nagging me about not having a boyfriend. You're so pretty Gab, like seriously, he would say. Well now he's got his wish come true. Troy likes me. Big whoop.

"Hey Troy." Taylor smiled from my right, throwing a glance past me at Joey. They were both probably shaking in their seats. I didn't know my love life could be so exciting for them. Troy and me weren't even dating and Joey just might combust from happiness.

"Hi Troy." Joey smiled friendly at Troy and poked me under the table. "Um, I'm going to go get some pencils and stuff…" He said, giving me a funny look. Was I supposed to know what that means? He kind of looked strained. I was afraid he would pop a blood vessel. With an eye roll he grabbed at me hand, pulling me from the stool.

"I'll just take her for a moment." He spoke briefly to Taylor and Troy and then yanked me away from the table hastily. Joey sure was strong. I threw a backwards glance at Troy to see he was talking to Taylor. At least he wasn't watching me. There's one pro of the Troy Bolton category. Definitely not a stalker. Well, not that I thought he was going to be a stalker, but you can never know these days. People are weird.

"What is _**up **_Gab?! I need the full scoop _**now**_." He said, looking at me through his completely fake, juicy couture glasses. When I say fake, I mean that they're not a prescription pair or anything, just glass. Joey would never wear a knock off. He's too classy. "I mean, I know I picked on you for not having a boyfriend… But Troy Bolton?! Not that he's not hot cause he totally is… But isn't he a little high on the food chain for you? And I'm just being honest with you here sweetie, you totally deserve him but I just didn't think you would want someone so much higher up…!" The smile that quirked onto my lips was because Joey thought the most popular guy in school, who claimed to really, really like me, was _**hot**_.

"I should tell Cody on you. Admiring other men." Joey mock glared at me,

"You wouldn't…" I smiled viciously. Oh I would. Cody would love this.

"Oh I would. You know I thought when you guys became a couple you're exact words were… 'Oh my _**god**_ Gab, I'll never look at anyone other than him again.'" I gushed the last part, doing my best to emphasize everything right. When you talked to Joey, you could practically hear the italics on his words.

"I don't! Troy Bolton is just _**hot**_, plain and simple." He scowled at me. Probably because I was doing an impression of him when he first started dating Cody, his boyfriend of three months now. Hearing him say Troy Bolton was _**hot**_, the sizzle evident in his voice, made giggles vomit from my throat. Joey picked up the pencils and erasers pulling my arm with him to go.

"You're going to tell me what's up tonight at the game for sure. Do you hear me Gabriella? No excuses." I almost laughed.

"I'd never keep anything from you Joey," I smiled at my friend. "I'm going over Pay's after basketball and before the game to help her dye her hair so you should come. She won't care." I suggested as we sat down at the table again. I smiled at Troy and noticed Chad next to him on the side Sarah wasn't sitting at.

"Hey Gabster, Joe." Joey acknowledged Chad and then smiled at me with a nod. He wanted to come tonight. Well that's fine. I can clue both of them in on the whole story. Joey rolled a pencil to Sarah across from him, Troy and me, and then passed me the pencils to give to Chad and Taylor. I guess he notice Chad sitting her sooner than I had. Troy tapped the eraser of the pencil on the table quickly and looked around at us.

"What are you gonna draw captain? A basketball?" Taylor snickered next to me at her boyfriends comment. Troy narrowed his cyan eyes into slits at his friend. It made him look like one of those snowy tigers. But pissed off… and really sexy. I clenched the pencil into my palm to avoid pouncing on Troy like a cat in heat. Self. Control. Gabriella. Focus.

"No," Troy bit back at his friend, only joking around of course. "I don't know yet. How am I supposed to know what I love at this age? This project is over rated." I smiled at his comment. Troy was half right. It was hard to know what you love when you have you're whole life ahead of you. Things can turn on a dime when you're a teenager. He turned to look at me with a small glint in his eye. I wasn't sure what it was supposed to mean to me, but I had a feeling he was thinking about loving me. And it scared the shit out of me.

* * *

**Okay I'm really sorry this is so over due, but it's here! You can't exactly be mad at me either because i got a great total of!.... 3 reviews. Oh yay! Please review! Thanks to the three girls who did. And i'm sorry this one is cut shorter the next one i'll try to get out sooner!! Thanks everyone =) Oh and i might put chapter names as songs if they inspire me so just a heads up.**


	4. Sealed with a Swish

"It's so easy to get lost in constantly having to present whatever face you believe a person wants to see rather than your own"- Chiodos.

* * *

The beginning of practice was sort of a blur. I kept thinking back and replaying the few seconds Troy looked at me with something… Something _**more**_ but something so wonderful and great. It felt like waves of cosmic fury flying through my spine that made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. It felt _**real**_. I couldn't explain the feeling… But if I tried to, I'd show someone a lightning storm by the ocean and tell them _**that's**_ what I felt. I felt like I could barely speak. T

he look made me scared sort of… I was scared because for the first time, it seemed as if Troy wanted me just as bad as I want him. How can that be though? Why would someone so great want something so messed up and boring as me? It just didn't make sense. Suddenly everything felt so real I wanted to run away and hide. I didn't want Troy as badly right now. Because he finally proved me wrong, I felt afraid of being someone's. I was afraid of commitment. I knew this wasn't going to be fair to Troy. Playing with someone's emotions wasn't right, nonetheless mean. I can't tell him, I want to be your girlfriend, but I'm afraid of being with you so I can't. Everything was confusing my head with my heart and jumbling them around. My eyes couldn't focus straight and I felt like I had to sit down.

The ball that was passed to me hit me and fell to the ground, but I hadn't seen it coming at all. I tried to say something, say sorry to the girl who passed me the ball, but nothing came out. I was left dumfounded staring at the ball with my mouth open. The team all stopped to stared at me, I guess they could tell something was up. I didn't normally let the ball smack me and not even try to catch myself. My eyebrows narrowed at the orange ball while I tried to figure out what was going on with my body. Someone far off said my name, but I didn't hear the rest of what they tried to say. My tongue felt thick in my mouth. Warm hands were on my shoulders guiding me to sit down, I was really off balance.

What was happening to me? I felt numb except for two holes drilling into my head. Finding the source wasn't all too hard; Troy was staring at me with concern lining itself in his forehead. I turned away from his gaze, pulling my knees to my chest. Today was throwing me off. My emotions felt pretty shot at this point. Closing my eyes felt nice. I kept my head on my knees for what felt like a while, it could have been hours or years, I wouldn't know the difference at this point. Practice had to be over when Bethany was on my side, trying to softly tell me it was time to go. I lifted my head but the lights of the gym that were way too bright for my liking blinded my eyes. I needed to sit in a dark room and think a while before I could talk to anyone. All I heard of Bethany's rant was that Sharpay was going to drive me to her house in my car because I was feeling a little 'off' right now. I looked around the gym and found Troy talking to Sarah, his brow twisted into a knot of worry.

My initial reaction was to think he was asking her about me, but I guess I could be wrong. I still don't really know Troy all to well. Bethany grabbed my hand and I let her help me up. I need to get my head on straight; this whole damsel in distress thin wasn't really my cup of tea. Sarah caught my gaze beyond Troy and said something that made him spin around to meet my eye.

"Hey," He cooed once he got closer to us, he had jogged right over, Sarah on his heels. "What's wrong?" I couldn't tare my eyes away from his depths of oceans blue; it was like I was silently drowning in them but nobody could hear me. Something twisted deep in my stomach.

"Um, nothing." I finally managed, desperately trying to take my gaze off his. It was so strange.

"Hey guys." A cool hand touched my arm and the voice I could tell from a mile away greeted us all from next to me. Troy stared at me still, not bothering with the blonde we'd both known for most of our lives. What did he want me to say to him? I couldn't tell him the truth in front of all these people. No, let me rephrase that. I just couldn't tell him the truth.

"Come on Gabi, we should go." Sharpay said giving me a tug but my eyes were unable to release they're grip on Troy's. They were practically glued to his. I wanted to escape his stare, so I could breath for one, and because I didn't want to say something I would really regret later. Maybe Sharpay got the point; because she tugged me harder, making my head turn away Troy's piercing blue stare.

A small portion of the weight I felt like I had on my chest lifted but didn't completely leave. I should try becoming nocturnal and get home schooled just to see how I like it before I come back to school tomorrow. When the freezing cold wind bit at my shoulders fiercely, it was like a wake up call. It definitely knocked some sense into me. Things were a little easier to see, the fog started to clear.

"What is _**up**_?" Sharpay exaggerated going to the driver's seat of my truck. A shiver rippled through my chest, "Nothing worth worrying," I assured. "Let's just get to your house, please." Sharpay and me were at the point of relationship where if I told her not to worry, she didn't. She was allowed think what she wanted but didn't have to ask questions unless she was absolutely concerned with what was going on with me.

But the don't worry part of my words covered that. The silent car ride was nice. I wasn't up to a big conversation right now anyway. Sharpay wasn't the kind of person you _**had**_ to make conversation with either. We were both fine with a comfortable silence. I don't know why this is so weird for me. I don't think of myself as someone who freaks out when a boy tells her he likes her. In my head this whole day wasn't really making sense to me. Everyone has weird days I guess. We were about five minutes away from Sharpay's house when she tossed her phone into my lap.

"Text Joey, will you? He talked to me about it and said to let him know when we were on our way to the house." She threw a sideways glance at me, trying to keep her eyes on the road as well. It was weird watching Sharpay drive my car. It just didn't suit her bright silhouette. She was more of a sleek, European Sudan kind of person. Not a Toyota FJ Cruiser person. I love my truck, watching Sharpay drive it made me nervous.

If she crashed my truck, I would have to disown her. She may be my best friend but this car was my baby and I couldn't let Lila get hurt. Yes, I named my car. So what? No one knows about me naming her besides Lena. Together we decided to name my car because she is special. As to why Lila's special, I have no clue. But according to Lena she just was, and I trusted and believed anything my sister said. Well until the night of her first incident. She'd told me she was fine, when I know _**now**_ that she wasn't. Depression could be cured, her doctor would say.

But I had a feeling it couldn't.

If you wanted to die, how was it that someone could change your mind for you? I figured if Lena wanted to die, she has some pretty good reasoning behind her actions. I wasn't a judgmental person about it when she told me she wished she were dead. I only asked why that was, I never said 'don't say that' or 'stop it'. Doing that just wouldn't be me. Telling someone to stop thinking a certain way will only provoke that person to think the same way a lot more. I let my fingers move across the keyboard on Sharpay's phone automatically. My text read that we would be at her house in three or four minutes, come on over. Usually in situations like mine, people wish they had normal lives like everyone else. But who has a normal life?

Sharpay doesn't. Taylor doesn't. Bethany doesn't. Sarah doesn't. And Troy definitely _**doesn't**_.

The day someone can show me a person's 'normal life', I'll wish for one. The word normal makes me mad. It's not a good word. When can you even use it? What is normal supposed to mean? Nothing is _**normal**_. The gates to Sharpay's drive way opened in front of us and let my car pass through. She pulled up to the roofed over doorway and turned my truck off. I un-strapped myself from the seat and got out of the car. I followed the blonde's lead into the huge marble foyer. Sharpay's house is huge. I love everything about it. Some people big empty houses sucked, I was one of those people who thought differently. We both slipped off our shoes in the foyer and cut through the living room to get to the spiral staircase that curved up into Sharpay's bedroom.

There were three floors in her house, but her room was separate from the rest of the house. It was almost like it was floating on the side of the house. The room was completely separate from everything else in the house. I wish I had a room like that. Sharpay also had her own bathroom jutting off from the side of her spacious room. It had to be my favorite place in the house besides the patio in the middle of the house.

Maria and Cristian, Sharpay's foster parents, had it put in when they first adopted her at the age of five. Maria has family in Spain and always loved the patios she would see all over the cities. She was inspired by them and Sharpay needed somewhere safe to play and get fresh air when she was younger. The patio was the perfect place for you're child to play. The open roof, it gave you sunlight and fresh air while you were still in the comfort of your house.

Sharpay and me would play in there a lot while we had been little. It definitely had a lot of memories in it. Sharpay loves the Santos's like biological parents, but her real ones could never really be replaced. What had happened to them was kind of tragic, one day when Sharpay and her parents were in the car they had got into an accident and she was the only on of the three that survived. Maria and Cristian adopted her two months after in incident. Sharpay and me have been best friends since then, our parents also sharing a friendly bond. They had Spanish backgrounds to bond over.

Sharpay's over sized room reminded me some what of a ballet studio. Mirrors lined one whole side of the spacious magenta room, shiny bamboo flooring under my feet, and a high ceiling appeal above. In the far corner of the room a king sized bed set in midnight sheets and blankets sat, on post to each end holding silky white screens up over the dark bed. Sliding doors covered in white curtains on the left of the bed led off into a wooden balcony that over looked the forest of her back yard. A narrow walk in closet stood door-less across the room from her bed, clothes strewn messily over the racks of hangers. A table filled the last corner, covered in magazines and Sharpay clutter; it matched the white nightstand identically. I would give anything for her room. The front door opened downstairs and I glanced towards the door waiting for Joey to bound in.

"Go mix the dye." I told Sharpay, motioning to the bathroom. I watched my reflection in the wall of mirrors move over to Sharpay's bed in my t-shirt and shorts, noticing I needed to change before we went to the game, for sure. I sunk into her comfortable bed laying back into the pillows.

"Hey hey hey," Joey knocked on the doorframe before coming into the room.

"Hey Gabster." I felt him plop down next to me and opened one eye expectantly.

"Hey Jay." I did my best to keep my voice up beat, but it came out more upset than I intended. You know, like someone whose dog just ran away and now they can't find that damn dog anywhere. Yeah, like that. He picked the arm off my face and studied my curiously.

"Why so glum chum?" I rolled over to avoid his gaze, smothering my face into Sharpay's sheets. I mumbled Troy's love to me into the sheets but it actually came out as, "Phee hoves yee whore hen Iy caught."

"Uh… I didn't seem to catch that one Gabi." Joey said poking at the sides of my abdomen. My hand swatted at his when I lifted my head from the bed. I heaved a sigh.

"Troy lo…" I caught myself quickly. "Troy likes me more than I expected… and it took my by surprise." I held my chin in my palm, swinging my legs around. Joey raised his one perfectly sculpted eyebrow towards me in question. I could already tell what he was thinking. "And him liking you would be a bad thing…?" He hesitated, not catching my drift. I was a bit peeved with him right now. Aren't gay guys supposed to be able to relate to things like this?

"Well I just wasn't expecting it… It kinda scared the crap out of me because he seems to like me as much as I do him." I let on, putting my chin in both hands. Joey blinked at me. "Jeez Joey! I'm afraid of being with him! I'm afraid of commitment, I'm afraid of his love! Do you understand now!?" I saw Sharpay poke her head out curiously and give him and me a look.

"Are you guys…?"

"Oh! Jeez, why?" Joey cut off, staring me down, not with a fierce look, but one of concern and curiosity. He seemed to not comprehend what I was getting at. In about two minutes, I'm going to draw him a picture on Sharpay's mirror.

"I don't know, Joey! That's my point! At basketball, I freaked out, and the ball plain out smacked me and I didn't notice. I need to think things over and his sudden concern in me isn't exactly helping right now. I don't want to hurt him… I don't know what to do anymore."

"Are you serious? This is what that was about?" Sharpay asked from the doorway of her bathroom, staring wide eyed back at me. I nodded my head frustratingly and looked back to Joey. Little gears in his head were slowly clicking pieces together and he appeared to be focusing. Being the center of attention wasn't my thing. I'd rather fuss over someone else rather than be the one was being fussed. The blonde pursed her lips with arched eyebrows. Her eyebrows were already dark; they'll blend in with her new due. I moseyed over to her, studying her eyebrows more critically.

"Did you mix the dye?" I asked, tracing an eyebrow on her face.

"Yeah… Now what's this your saying about Bolton? He says he likes you or something?" I pushed her into the bathroom, shoving her onto the toilet seat. My hands slipped into the rubber gloves and I shook the bottom of dye once more.

"Are you ready? He told me he really liked me and that's when I freaked out." I would have to make sure I got every strand of her hair covered in dye, it was really long. She looked scarily up at me and gulped a yes. I applied the creamy substance into her roots first, rubbing the dye through thoroughly.

"You're eyebrows will match perfectly Shar. Gab, you should just tell Troy you need to think about things for a day or two. Problem solved." I turned to look at him and pointed a gloved covered finger.

"That's what I was thinking!" I was referring to the eyebrow comment he made, not the one about Troy. Although he was right, it was a pretty good solution to my problems. After I finally covered Sharpay's hair to the tip in dye, I piled it up onto her head and checked the clock.

"I'll let you know when to rinse it out."

"So… What's your final decision on the Bolton situation?" Joey casually flipped through a magazine on the floor not glancing up to look at me when he addressed me. I let my shoulders roll in a shrug. "I think I'll just suck it up and tell him what I feel back."

"And what exactly do you feel back towards this fine young man?" Sharpay cast me a funny glance, a smirk riding her lips.

"I like him back." I rolled my eyes obnoxiously towards the soon to be brunette. Sharpay would never be able to get her natural blonde locks back unless she shaved her head. Which I have no doubt she would never do. I think brunette will be a nice change for her. May she use it wisely. People at school would be intimidated by Sharpay's blondeness. But now? I'm not sure what they were going to think. Hopefully they will treat her like the great person she actually is. Her yellow locks would definitely stereotyped Sharpay. Not every person with blonde hair is a bitch you know. East High needed to realize this. It really wasn't only because she was blonde. Being popular added to the hate some people openly directed towards her. Sharpay is like a brick though, stupid stuff people she probably has never spoken to say doesn't cut through her skin.

"Gab…?" Something in Joey's voice rang with a tad of fear.

"What?" I wondered picking at a hangnail.

"Are you really going to wear _**that**_ to the game…?

* * *

"Good luck Chadster." I clapped the Afro man's shoulder with a beam. He looked down on me with a hooded smile. The curls that hung down over his face prevented me from seeing his eyes.

"Thanks Gabs." Chad smiled.

"Is it a possibility that I get a few words in with the big shot number fourteen?" I asked him, glancing over the jersey's warming up on the court. Chad's hand reached up to scratch the back of his head briefly.

"Uh, I don't know… You can go find him in the locker room I think." His gaze flickered towards the boys' locker room door that looked a little forbidden for me to enter. The door seemed to seethe at me, daring me enter it's girl prohibited walls.

"Kay, thanks Chad." He simply nodded back to me and took a shot on hoop.

"Nice shot." I headed timidly towards the wooden door, matching its gaze before I took the dare of entering where no girl has gone before. Once Sharpay's hair was done, I raided her closet, taking a pair of ripped jeans and a peach colored cami. With Troy's black sweatshirt to top it off, I felt pretty well powered. Maybe I should feel a little pride for taking such a risk, but the smell of dirty boy that greeted my nose put a damper on my glory. I cringed and took small footsteps into the lockers checking each row. After finding almost every one empty, I began to think Troy wasn't in here. But then he was shirtless before my bare eyes and I wanted to tackle him. I dug my fingernails into the skin of my palm, half focusing on that.

"…Troy…?" His head snapped up to meet my gaze in a fiery stare

"Hey Brie." Troy flashes his pearly whites at me in a grin, dropping the foot of the shoe he was tying before. "What's up…?"

"Um…" I hesitated pressing my nails deeper into my skin. I didn't know where to start with him. "I don't really know what happened to me today, but I think I should say sorry…?" I questioned more than said and he watched me fumble and stutter with a steady gaze. By now I wouldn't be surprised if he thought I was half retarded. "Well I'm just sorry… For what happened. It was really rude of me. And I lied to you in the gym today. I'm not okay… I think I should put this out there because there's no use holding it in…"

He waited patiently for me to continue what I was saying. My lungs gulped in as much air as they could. "I really like you." The steady gaze Troy was holding twitched into a smile that beamed like a spot light in the place of his mouth. Something about his smile made me relieved. I already knew he had like me, but after what happened today I wasn't so sure if he still like me. If I were him in this situation, I would probably be a little iffy about my choice.

"Well that's great," Troy took a step forward, still shirtless I must say. I tried not to drool. "Because I really like you too." His calloused hands reached out and took mine in his, over lapping them greatly. The touch of his skin on mine sent magnetic waves through my chest and made a zing noise ring in my ear. I smiled in return, but I still wasn't sure what I was supposed to do from here. Chad came bounding in, afro bouncing.

"Yo Bolton, get your as-" Chad stopped himself short when he saw Troy holding my hands in his. He glance between us and at our interlocked hands with a smile cracking at the corners of his lips. "Oh…? It's game time captain…" A smirk played on his full lips before he jogged back out of the room leaving me alone with Troy once again.

"You should go." I smiled coyly, ready to step back from him to leave. Troy's hands gripped onto mine harder and tugged me closer; making us bump into each roughly setting off sparks. The spit caught in my throat and he measured my eyes with his own cyan sparkling in the light.

"Aren't you going to wish me luck?" A giggle shook my chest against his lightly. Like he needed it. Troy could play these guys blind folded.

"Good luck Wildcat."

"Thank you." He released the grip he had on my hands, setting me free. The air felt cold against the exposed skin that Troy had held before. I turned to leave but he caught up with me quickly walking along my side towards the door that led to the awaiting gym. I ducked under the arm Troy held the door open for me with entering the loud gym filled of fans for each team.

"Go kick some ass." I flashed a grin, stuffing my hands into the pockets of his sweatshirt. Troy's cerulean orbs eyed the article that hung over my shoulders and lifted the corners of his mouth lazily.

"First one's for you." He caught my cheek with his lips sending electrical shocks down my spine. Part of me was dazed, when I glanced up again the retreating fourteen jersey was jogging towards his side of the court. I felt the smile curve itself onto my lips as I walked back to the bleachers where I knew Sharpay and Joey were sitting. The brown haired Sharpay I was met with surprised me for a minute, but the striking look it cast off her skin glowed around her smile.

"That was so cute." She commented as the boys set up on the court. I didn't even roll my eyes because I knew it was cute. And I wanted it to happen over and over again. My eyes watched the beginning of the game lazily only paying attention to one certain jersey with two digits on the back of it. The swish of the net sounded through the gym and a crooked smile found me in the crowd and pointed a finger up to me. The basket was mine, and I was beginning to think Troy Bolton just _**might**_ be a part of the package.

* * *

**Hey guys, please review! Thanks to the peeps who reviewed before, smooches. I'll try to get the next one out soon!!**


	5. Tickle me pink

**Oh hay everyone! Thanks reviewers. I wanted to get this up before Christmas because i knew i would be too preoccupied to post, so in order to not neglect you guys so much, i wrote this. It's a little shorter than usual, I'm sorry! D: It's sort of a filler for other things, so bear with me please. If you hate it, love it, i wanna know. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

"When you're in love, you can't fall asleep because reality is better than your dreams." – Dr. Seuss

* * *

The Wildcats won. Not so much of a surprise, but definitely a happiness bringer. Everyone began to scatter onto the court, congratulating various members of the boys' team. Sharpay, wanting to get in on the action, pulled me hastily down the steps of the bleachers and onto the shiny wood floor. Stepping onto the court almost felt like I was the one who played the game, the boys played so god like tonight. My eyes longed for the azure spheres that would bore into them like a rip tide, but couldn't locate them quickly enough. Where could he be? Arms circled around my stomach pulling me to someone who spun around excitedly. I couldn't stop the giggles that erupted from my throat when the boy who made my heart race put me down and twisted me quickly to face him.

"You have to come to all my games." Troy demanded taking a hold on my shoulders, not that I would protest anyway. I arched an eyebrow in question at the blue-eyed beauty in front of me. "And why is that?"

"You're my good luck charm." Troy flicked the sweaty hair away from his face. "Smell it?" Troy scrunched his nose up in disgust. "I call it the TB _**stench**_." He put extra emphasis on stench, taking a step back from me with a small smile. "Yours is way sweeter." I let out a halfhearted laugh at that. I wouldn't consider the smell my body lets off after a hard game _**sweet**_.

"Yours isn't too bad…" I muster up a smile. Troy didn't _**stink**_; it was a mixed smell off his cologne, deodorant and sweat. Which wasn't all too bad, I just wouldn't appreciate hanging around him while he smelt that way. "Don't be nice, I know it's bad." He cracked a smile practically bouncing in his basketball shoes. "So, are you heading over to Carter's after this?" Troy said, reminding me of one of the basketball player's house party that was right after the game. I wasn't all that into the whole celebratory house parties. But I didn't mind them. I rolled my shoulders unsure of what I was doing yet.

"There's always plan B." He suggested openly with questioning eyebrows. Is there a special code I'm missing that tells everyone what plan B is…? I must be missing something… right? "Uh… Plan B?" Troy threw a glance over his shoulder quickly before looking back to me.

"I'll tell you what, I'll go take the worlds quickest shower and then I'll show you plan B." He looked so hopeful I almost cut him off by agreeing to it. "Be right back!" He promised before disappearing into the locker room with a slam of the door. Sharpay called over to me from where she stood with Joey and some other girls. "Gabi are you coming with me?" I shook my head.

"I'm gonna hang with Troy."

* * *

I took a small peek through my sweatshirt-covered fingers, only finding the darkness to replace my vision.

"No peeking!" The giggles vomited from my mouth and I covered my eyes again."Do you enjoy ruining surprises?" Troy pried giving me a poke in the side. I jumped but when you can't see where you're going doesn't help. I felt Troy grab onto my arm and pull me closer to him again.

"No… I just don't like them. They make me anxious." Troy snorted beside me.

"Well we're almost there so keep you're eyes closed tight Ms. Montez, or there'll be consequences." There was a dull ache beginning to form in my cheeks from smiling so much. There was nothing I could do to prevent it either, Troy just made me happy. I let out a whining noise hating every moment of not being able to see where I was headed.

Nothing bothered me more than surprises and being blind all at once. Something sticking out of the ground caught my foot, almost sending me to a free face-lift in the mud."Whoa," Troy grabbed me around the waist. "Maybe this whole keep your eyes closed thing was a bad idea." He chuckled in my ear. I opened my eyes hesitantly to find we were standing two feet away from East High's huge football field.

I blinked twice in the bright lights over head, trying to get used to the brightness. Troy's hands felt warm against the cold skin of my stomach. His hands were just barely under his sweatshirt I was wearing, holding me from falling to the ground. They were so nice and warm.

"What are we doing here?" I took a look around the deserted field and then looked up into his deep blue eyes that were casting down into mine. The corners of his lips twinge up and then he said, "Look up." I wearily let my eyes go past the bright lights in the stadium and found hundreds of twinkling stars winking down at me. The sight took the breath out of my lungs. "Wow."

"I know." Troy said, but I found he wasn't looking up. He was looking at me. A blush crept up my cheeks so I diverted my eyes to the field. I tried walking forward and Troy let his arms slip from my waist but caught one of my cold beaten hands in his own, warming it up. I let my legs carry me onto the turf that made up the football field and sat down towards what looked like the middle where the sky was wide open above and no lights shined down.

"This was your plan B?" I asked as Troy sat with me. He flashed me a grin briefly while sandwiching my hand in between his two bigger ones.

"Yeah." Troy kept his eyes on our hands, two of his and one of mine. It was hard to believe that earlier today I thought Troy Bolton was a jerk. How wrong I was. My mother had always told me not to judge a book by its cover. I was just too stupid to listen. Troy sighed next to me and gazed skywards to the stars.

"So…" I attempted to start a conversation with the heartthrob I was seated with. "If you don't mind me asking, what's so special about me…?" Troy turned to me with furrowed eyebrows.

"You say that like it's hard to believe anyone would like you…" Troy saw right through my words like they were only hidden by glass. The tips of my fingers took on a numb feeling from the cold nipping at them. Troy still ceased to surprise me.

"Well… I guess I just didn't think anyone-"

"How can you say that Gabriella?" He asked confusedly like he was appalled by my answer. Why would anyone like a boring junior in high school? If not boring, I was definitely messed up. My sister does something to drastically to end her life, and my parents lock her up. We're a real average family, can't you see? My shoulders shrugged automatically and I felt Troy's grip on my hand tighten.

"Well you're not boring or plain if that's what you have fixed your head." Troy grumbled, reading my mind. I watched him carefully. He seemed extremely bothered by the way I perceived myself.

"Then tell me," I said squeezing one of his hands. "'cause I'd really like to know. Who am I to you?" I met his gaze and held it, challenging him with my eyes. I waited a little nervous, for him to answer the question. Troy turned from my stare and looked intently into the night sky like all the answers to life were written there, waiting for us to read.

"You're everything." He caught me off guard, cracking into a small part of me that didn't want to be chipped away at. "Nice, smart, athletic, beautiful…" Troy turned back to my face while I sat. "I don't know what else to describe you by except _**everything**_." It may not be possible for your whole body to be numb, but that's I was experiencing while chatting with this boy.

Not that I didn't take his response as an extremely big complement, I just didn't think I was anything to write home about. My mother is a real estate agent, and my dad coaches Troy's basketball team. Am I missing something exciting about my life? I studied the turf field beneath me, focusing on it. If I thought things were clearing up before, about how Troy liked me that is, I was wrong. Because right now, I was finally really _**seeing**_ how fixated Troy seemed to be on me.

"Please don't tell me you think I'd never go out with _**someone like you**_." Troy practically begged me with desperation toning his voice. To tell you the truth, I didn't think he ever would. I wasn't exactly popular at East High and Troy was like the sex god of school. Can you blame me for my assumption? I don't see how someone could… Well then again, Troy has been proving me wrong a lot lately. I kept my head down leaving my answer unsaid.

"You do, don't you? I can't believe that. Everyone is so quick to forget that I'm actually a _**person**_." I caught his gaze instantly. What was that supposed to mean? I've never actually called him a jerk out loud! So what was his point? It's not like I called him a crazed werewolf or something!

"What's you point Troy?" I asked in a monotone, trying to keep from _**assuming**_ anything else about this boy. Just as soon as I think I have him figured out, I find myself wrong. It was becoming pattern.

"I don't judge people Brie. I'm not the type of person who ignores someone because they aren't popular enough or some stupid shit like that. You just don't give yourself enough credit." I couldn't help but roll my eyes at the familiar phrase. I've heard it plenty of times now. From Sharpay, Joey and definitely Sarah and Bethany. Could you see how it would get annoying?

"Don't do that." He said looking at me. I threw him a funny look, _don't do what?_

"Scowl, it doesn't suit your face." He kept his face smooth, no emotion clear to read on his face. He kept me from seeing exactly what he was feeling. "Let's play a game." Troy suggested flexing his hands around mine. "I'll tell you five things about me and you tell me five about you." I watched him wearily.

"Who goes first?" I eyed him suspiciously; a little hesitant about this game he came up with.

"You of course." My ears didn't like the sound of that.

"How about we take turns? One at a time?" I tried to compromise with him but still give him his way at the same time. "I'll start…" He didn't look to nonnegotiable.

"Fine." My eyes traveled up to look at the lights, then the stars. What was I supposed to say? The spit in my mouth began to feel too sticky. A pang in my gut made me think I was going to make a fool of myself.

"Blue is my favorite color." I breathed, setting my eyes on the constellations above us. The stars were really pretty tonight. The cold I wasn't to keen on. One down Gabriella, four to go.

"My parents died when I was five." Troy's velvet voice was like thunder under the stars. Like what we were lately. Thunder and lightning. Somehow we attracted each other, but could never predict when we would storm. I suddenly felt stupid for saying my favorite color. Troy broke off a piece of his heart and handed it to me, and I say the color of his eyes is my favorite. Real classy. My brain drew a blank, and I was left staring at the stars searching through years of my life in my head waiting for something to appeal to me.

""My dad over works me when it comes to basketball." I said picking at a piece of fake grass on the turf. It felt weird to sit on.

"I broke my left arm three times." Now I didn't feel so sad. I still hadn't a clue what I was going to say next but I didn't feel so bad for taking the easy way out the first time.

"Um…" I stopped to ponder over my next selection of words. There were a million things about myself I could say, but which of those was good enough to share? Troy made me feel small because he seemed to such a stronger and greater person than I am. He survived a car crash that his parents died in. Yet he's one of the nicest people I've met. Did Troy Bolton have _**any**_ flaws?

"I like going snowboarding almost as much as basketball." My eyes caught his but we both looked away before anything could happen.

"Snowboarding was how I broke my arm three times." Troy flashed me a grin briefly and cast his eyes over to some bleachers.

"I deathly afraid of needles." I cringed absently at the thought of sharp needles piercing through my skin. I absolutely detested them. After I would get a shot, the soreness of the spot would drive me insane.

"Um…" Troy squeezed my hand in between his and looked around the field. Finally a little hesitation! Troy was looking to good to be true, it was nice to see him debate silently with himself.

"Math is one subject I will never fully grasp." I couldn't help but smile at this as I caught Troy's smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth. He's more of a guy than I thought. The atmosphere faded into more of a relaxed one with his last comment. Which was great on my behalf, serious or heavy conversations were not my best subjects. It was my last turn.

"I'm tutoring math in the library on Tuesday's." We joined stares and I had a feeling I would see Troy next Tuesday on free period in the library. My theory to Troy's sinking math ship was that he wasn't stupid, just didn't apply himself. Some people just mark math off as hard and give up on it. If you know what you're doing, math was simply plugging numbers in. I'll have to remember to let Troy in on that one on Tuesday. Right now it was his last turn, and I wanted to hear what he could come up with.

"Gabriella Montez just might save my from flunking math." Troy smiled at me, releasing my hand to lay back on his elbows.

"I'm not guaranteeing anything but I can try." I giggled following his lead of laying back. We sat in the comfortable silence for a minute for Troy broke the unspoken bond.

"I bet if everyone sat outside and every night and watched the stars they'd live a lot differently." It took me by surprise, one minute he was joking about his math grade and the next he was being the deep Troy I was getting hints and peaks at in between our conversations. He could change on a dime and knock you into the next world. This boy was something. Remind me not to let him go. I glanced in his direction with a mesmerized smile desperately trying to pull my lips up into a smile only Troy could provoke. Something dove into my pool of thoughts. Did Troy even realize just how great he really was? I blinked up into the sky shaking my head faintly to myself. _He has no idea_.

"What's your favorite color?" I asked randomly making my voice tone down to casual. Deep inside I was dying to know what color he liked. He looked like the type of person who would say black or grey. Something dark. But I tried not to listen to my thoughts so much. He was pretty unpredictable, I could never know until now.

"Uh… Tickle me pink." He grinned smugly over at me flashing his million dollar smile perfectly. My jaw dropped obnoxiously before I knew it and I tried to pick it up off the ground before I offended Troy. The snickers were ripping at my chest and before I could stop them, I was on my back laughing at his response to my question. I would have never thought. Troy Bolton, tickle me pink. Jeez what were things coming to in life? I held onto my sides while I giggled, Troy watching above me with an amused smile.

"Why is that so funny?" He asked with a small chuckle that made my heart skip a beat. I shook my head stupidly trying to fight off the giggles that racked my chest. Troy Bolton's favorite color was tickle me pink. Who would of guessed?

* * *

"Would you ever…" I stopped to think of something while he unlocked the doors to his sleek black car we were standing by. "Dip your Oreos in peanut butter?" I asked eyeing him carefully. If he said no, I'd have to kill him. It was a really good combination of foods.

"Uh… No?" He asked more than said while he opened the driver's door across from me. I stood my ground, gaping at him over the roof of the car.

"Troy Bolton!" I scolded while he stared back at me quizzically.

"Brie?" He sounded amusedly confused. I narrowed my eyes to glare at him, how could he hate on the combination I've used ever since I was old enough to eat Oreos!?

"Have you even _**tried it**_?" I retorted, putting my hands on the cold metal that made the roof of his Audi.

"No…" Troy's face got solemn like he was afraid I would really freak out over this. Which I pretty much was, but that didn't matter.

"That's it. Monday, lunch room, be prepared to enjoy your first peanut buttered Oreo." I declared setting my gaze on his face.

"Sure thing…" He cracked a smile like he was holding in his laughter.

"I'll prove you wrong." I seethed with fake anger, narrowing my eyes to slits tauntingly. Troy chuckled and ducked to get in the car. My hand grabbed for the door handle joining him in the car a second later.

"I can't believe you." I said clicking the seat belt into its key. "Where's your childhood adventures?"

"Well Chad and me used to pretend to be those boy power puff guys when we were little if that makes you feel better." He flashed his teeth with a mild shrug. I let the giggle escape my throat effortlessly.

"'You are something Troy boy." My head shook with a laugh.

"A good something?" Troy questioned pulling out of the parking lot of East High. I nodded grinning like an idiot

"Definitely good."

* * *

"So this is your castle, huh?" Troy asked. I noted my dad's car in the driveway next to mine and wasn't sure how to feel. It either meant Sharpay dropped it off after my dad got home and I was good, or she did it before he got home. Which meant I had numerous messages waiting for me in my phone, and would get a lecture as a greeting home. Either was a possibility, but a girl could hope, couldn't she?

"Yeah," I heaved a sigh, sad to see the night end. "See you Monday Wildcat." I leaned in and pecked his cheek before I could get nervous and stop myself. Getting out of the car in a hurry, I threw the door close and waved to Troy over my shoulder once I was at my front door.

The oak door opened my into a quiet and dim lit house. The kitchen acted as a sun and spread little waves of light throughout the first floor of my house. Nobody was downstairs. I guess my parents went to bed. Just making sure, I went to the kitchen and took a quick look around. Seeing the coast clear I whipped out my phone, sliding it open. The phone gleamed to life and signaled one missed call and a new text message.

The call, along with the text was from Daddy. As far as it said, I wasn't in any trouble tonight. He had told me to be home by eleven thirty at the latest and it was only eleven now. I was just closing my phone when it vibrated in my hand, slipping through my clumsy fingers. The marble tile took on the bottom of my phone with a loud clack. Snatching it up quickly I saw Troy's name light up the screen in front of my face. My eyes scan over the text with a smile.

_Dude, Brie you were right. Oreos and peanut butter is sick as hell! Props._

I let my fingers move across the keys of my dial pad effortlessly.

_Haha, glad I could assist your stomach's needs. (:_


	6. Sunday Basketball

**I'm am sooo sorry i haven't posted in a while, i've been going through some not so great things. But here it us. Please review, thanks.**

* * *

"There is never a time or place for true love. It happens accidentally, in a heartbeat, in a single flashing, throbbing moment."— Sarah Dessen (The Truth About Forever)

* * *

"I'm bored." Troy sighed into my ear through the phone.

"Do something." I suggested, lazily rolling over on my bed. Troy claimed to be bored as hell, but was talking my ear off. He's been complaining for about twenty minutes or so now. Like I cared, that boy could complain to me anytime he wanted.

"But there's nothing to do…!" Troy moaned painfully through the earpiece I was holding. I could practically hear his pout through the phone.

"How-"

"Brie I'm bored bored bored bored bored bored-"

"Troy," I cut him off sternly. "Don't make me come over there and smack you." Troy's throaty chuckle filled my ears, and my heart, with glee.

"You don't even know where I live." He said smugly with another laugh but broke off suddenly. "Ow!" Rustling sounds filled my ear. I pulled the phone away from my ear and gave it a funny look. What the hell?

"What are earth are you doing?" I asked expectantly while toeing at some clothes on the carpet of my room. Mom was nagging me to clean my room up; I guess I should before she gets too heated. The ceiling of my room looked too white when I stared at it. When we had redone my room last fall, we covered the walls in the aqua shade I picked out but not the ceiling. No aqua. It just stayed white. Which made no sense at all in my head. I thought we would paint it. But mother, who claims to know best, wouldn't allow it. She told me you just don't paint ceilings. The way she said it made the idea sound gross. I'd rather have a matching ceiling than a bleached one. My ceiling looked so weird.

"I was trying to pet Mia and I fell off my bed." Troy snickered half-heartedly at himself. Who was Mia…? I hoped it was either a dog or cat. If Troy had some weird hairless creature obsession or something, it'd definitely put a damper on my attraction to him.

"Um… And Mia would be…?" I asked cautiously, crossing my fingers with hope.

"My dog. She's a black Doberman." Troy told me. Relief washed over my like a rip tide. I was glad. _**Really**_ glad. I don't think I could have handled some weird hairless creature thing. Even if the beautiful boy is an undercover Abercrombie model.

"Aw," I cooed into the phone. I love big dogs. That was one other thing my mom stopped me from doing; getting a big dog. There was nothing wrong with them, and if you trained them the right way they could be the perfect housedogs. Not to mention guard dog. But of course, she held up like a brick wall. My mothers words were along the lines of, 'They're just so _**big**_ Gabi!' "I'm jealous." I said, green envy crossing over my vision. And I agreed with the sour thoughts that piled up for the perfect boy on the other end for a minute before I remembered something. At our eighth grade graduation I met Troy's aunt and uncle, his legal guardians. Troy had seen his parents die before his eyes, and I was getting irritated at him for having everything? Well he didn't have everything. My mind directed the irritation towards me now. I couldn't believe I even _**thought**_ that.

"Well…" Troy drew out as I mentally smacked myself for thinking such things. I let my eyebrows rise even though I knew he couldn't see me. Troy was up to something, I could tell.

"What?" I asked wondrously, not catching on with his little scheme.

"Mia _**is**_ pregnant." Troy said shortly. I could hear him grinning over the line. What was he getting at?

"Good to know…?" I asked curiously, still not getting it. Am I missing something? Because the pieces of this puzzle aren't clicking into place.

"Mia's having puppies, Gabriella!" Troy exclaimed. Okay… Troy's dog is having puppies. Am I supposed to jump around with joy? I stayed silent while he sighed on the other end. "What I was getting at was that you could chose one of the puppies to keep. It'll be my birthday present to you. Your birthday is coming up right?" It finally sank in and I soaked it up with a pang of excitement. I was going to get to keep a Doberman puppy! But wait… Mom would never go for this. I'd have to do some serious persuading before she let the little pup in the house. My mother's disgust towards big dogs blew out the flame on my excitement candle.

"Aw Troy," I half moaned into the phone. "I really would love to keep one… But you see there's my mother's issue with big dogs..." I started to really hate my mom at that moment. Why couldn't she just let it go and give me what I wanted for once? Maybe… Just _**maybe**_ I could persuade her into letting me keep one of Mia's puppies.

"I think you can talk her into it." Troy said with confidence. It was like he was reading my thoughts through the phone. My cheeks collided with the black comforter on my bed and I pressed a smile into the smooth fabric. Troy was going to kill me with smiles.

"Maybe." I said shortly, a little hesitant. "Does Mia have her ears clipped?" I was suspicious. Doberman's with floppy ears are so cute; I don't know why some people even clip them. Somehow I don't think of Troy as the type of guy who gets his dogs ears clipped either.

"No… I thought her personality was too sweet for clipped ears." Again with the mind reading! I started to think I missed some special class at school where they teach to read someone's thoughts. "You know…" Troy trailed off.

"What?"

"I live like right around the block from you..." He half laughed into the phone and I sat up.

"You do?" I raised a curious eyebrow. How could Troy Bolton live around the block from me and I hadn't even known? I've lived on 5605 Rowlett Drive my whole life! I stood up long enough to catch my reflection in the mirror, decide it was good enough and slip on my shoes. There's no way I could have not known Troy lived around the block me from. I would have noticed! Right…?

"Yeah…" Troy said slowly. "You didn't know?"

"No!" I exclaimed. "I had no idea! What street are you on?" I scribbled a note on the kitchen counter for my dad, telling him to call my cell when he wanted me home or whatever. It was Saturday so both my mom and dad were out gallivanting. I was shoving my keys into my back pocket when Troy voiced to me his address.

"9809 Maple Street. You go right from your house, go up the hill, make the first right and I'm the third house." It was like Troy knew I was walking my way over right now, he was practically giving me directions. No wonder he knew where my house was last night. I didn't have to say anything and he knew exactly where he was going. I think I hadn't noticed until now.

"I can't believe you live up the street from me and I didn't know…"I said as I reached the top of the hill. The first house I saw had a little kid in the back yard playing in a sand box. I smiled politely at him and walked by quickly. I didn't want to scare the little boy into peeing himself. The second house had a white picket fence and a flamingo mailbox. No cars were in the drive way and the house was darkly sealed up. I guess no one is home there. When I reached Troy's house I was a little surprised. His aunt and uncle have good taste. There it was. 9809 Maple Street.

"Well now you know." Troy said while I stared at his house, studying its features. There's a huge wooden fence covering the back yard, a big window in the front with light curtains that you can see through, but still gives a little idea of privacy.

"Yeah," I said watching the window. It had green shutters to each of its side that were obviously only for show. "Now I know. So tell me Troy, do you usually walk around with no shirt on?" I asked when he walked by the window, reaching out for what I expected to be Mia.

"Wadda you mean?" Troy asked, petting the head of Mia, which I only saw from a distance.

"Nice view from here." Did I just say that? The words were out of my mouth so quick, I couldn't believe I said them. I tried not to laugh when Troy's body froze in the window and turned around slowly. When he saw me, his expression was sheepish and I couldn't help but laugh and wave hello.

"Mia looks so cute already." I saved myself some embarrassment. Troy shot me look through the window and walked towards the front door. I met him at the open door smiling.

"Hey sweetie!" I exclaimed with glee looking at Troy when I was really talking to Mia. Maybe he would have made a move to kiss my cheek or hug me, I wouldn't know. I greeted Mia with open arms, dropping to my knees, letting her lick my face. "Aw, Troy she's so cute." I was practically in love with this dog. Not in the way I'm falling, way hard I'll admit, for Troy, but in a way that I would treat her like my own blood.

"Yeah I know." Troy's smile beamed with compassion pride for his canine companion. I stroked Mia's head and ran my hands over her ears. Her twinkling brown eyes were warm and inviting. I wanted to take her home with me.

"How far along is she?" Mia's stomach looked slightly swollen, but not in an extremely pregnant way. I was suddenly so giddy I felt as if I could run a marathon.

"Um… she should be due in about three weeks I think." His face was lit up with pride for the young dog practically sitting in my lap. Mia is so cute it was unbelievable. Her ears perked up when she saw me and it was like I could speak dog. I wasn't so sure if she greeted everyone this way, but she really was a sweet dog.

I couldn't wait for her to have her puppies. Even if mom won't let me have a puppy, I could probably con Sharpay into adopting a little pup for us to mother together. It'd be another great home for one of Mia's puppies.

"That's great!" I was squealing excitedly. The sound my throat let off made me want to shove a pillow over my mouth and hide from Troy. Embarrassment seemed to be my main talent these days.

"Yeah it is." Troy laughed along with me, just as excited as I was. I gazed up at him with a smile, but the bottom end of it had a little problem picking itself off the floor. My jaw smacked to the ground like a brick at the sight standing above me. Troy shirtless was like sitting outside on a hot summer afternoon. Hot as ever, and something you definitely didn't want to go away.

If we weren't on Troy's porch, open to the eyes of a peeping Tom, I think I might have pounced on him. Damn him and his yummy abs. Was the boy really trying to kill me? _**And**_him? He even had the magic v thing on his waist! My eyes glazed over in a haze, Troy's abs were just about making me faint. My saliva glands watered onto my tongue. Troy shivered under my gaze and I tried to pick my jaw up of the ground.

"Get inside, it's cold." Another shiver rippled through Troy's abs and he pulled me up by my elbows. He coaxed Mia in behind me and I was literally two inches away from Troy's rock hard abs. He was going to _**murder**_ me. The wooden floor Troy pulled me onto was shiny under the yellow lights in the high ceiling over my head. His house looked super clean.

"So this is the hallway…" Troy motioned around with his hands. I gawked at the picture hanging on the wall. A younger version of the Troy Bolton I knew stared happily back at me like nothing in the world could go wrong. It was one of those smiles that you get when you watch the sun rise in the morning, and know it'll be there all day. A genuine smile you could call it.

"I hate that picture." Troy grimaced at the photograph. "I look like a dork." I snorted. Troy Bolton a dork? I think not. A sudden memory of the time Sarah took our basketball team out for ice cream flood into my head. Bethany couldn't get over the fact that a whale's penis is called a dork. Troy had no idea. I hid my smile.

"Yeah, okay." I turned away and shoved his shoulder to continue his little tour. Next we were in the living.

"Living room." Troy spread his arms wide to show off the room. The room had a certain warm cozy glow to it. I felt at home and comfortable. Troy's fingers were around mine as I glanced over the room, and he was tugging me along just as quick.

"Kitchen." Troy didn't stop this time, he pulled me through the room casually, long enough for me to get a glance, but not long enough to ponder on its details. I saw cabinets, a sink, a stainless steal fridge, and a huge window over the sink. Troy's back was to me and suddenly we were going down a bright white stair well. I guess he's room was the basement? People don't usually just show you they're basement… right? I started to wonder what his room would be like. He could always surprise me, so I didn't even bother assuming anything anymore.

He turned toward me getting off the last step with a hop. The carpet was black and fuzzy. It felt like new, or maybe he just kept it clean? I don't know Troy enough yet to know whether he was a neat or messy person. Mia came rambling down the stairs and went to go lay down on Troy's bed immediately.

"This would be my room." The basement was finished nicely. His room had crème colored walls, a pool table, a big screen on the wall, a few game systems tangled in a mess, a huge bed in the corner, and an open closet of thrown around clothes. His room was pretty simple. It wasn't messy at all, but you couldn't exactly call it neat. "I'm not into clutter." Troy shrugged loosely, walking over to the closet and randomly pulling out a shirt. His nose scrunched up at the scarlet tee he grabbed and I made my way over timidly to help.

"I noticed. Here." I grabbed the dusty gray long sleeve shirt off a hanger and handed it to him. He smiled in return and slid it over his shoulders, covering up his abs. I was relieved and a little disappointed. I shrugged off the feeling and went to see his selection of video games. My eyes locked on guitar hero and a tingly sensation of mischief spread through me.

"What do you play on? Easy, medium, hard…? _**Expert**_?" I held the game with my fingertips, challenging Troy to a battle. One gift I got for my birthday was guitar hero, and Lena could never beat me. I was only on medium, but who _**really**_ was that high on guitar hero? The only way someone could really play on expert is if they already play the guitar. Unless you really worked at it I guess. My sister's friend Dan can play on expert. But of course he plays guitar. It's pretty weird to watch. You'd think no one would be able to do it.

"Medium." Troy grinned sheepishly. He probably thought I was insanely good at guitar hero. Well I'm fine on medium, but hard and expert are too much. Dan was sick at guitar hero; he would never rub it in though.

"I'm on medium too." I grinned devilishly.

"Are you challenging me Montez?" Troy smirked evilly crossing the room. He used his height at advantage and towered over my head. I had to look up to meet his eyes.

"You could say so…" I played innocent, looking up through my eyelashes. Troy was so going down. You could call me a competitive person. "Or we could settle this with basketball?" I said, suggestively raising my eyebrows. Troy's eyes darkened bloodthirstily before me at the mention of playing one on one in his sport. I knew there was no going back for me. The game was on, and Troy had more experience at it than I did. I had a feeling today would be all about teasing until the other one popped. But I wouldn't crack. Bring it Bolton.

If it weren't so cold outside I would be sweating buckets. After playing one on one with Troy Bolton, you tend to pity the boys who have to go up against him in a game. The boy had talent. It was plain and simple. Just by watching the way he moved while playing made you see his skill. His arms and legs were all coordinated perfectly, the way his hair flicked out of his eyes, they were things that eliminated his player.

Troy Bolton beat me at the sport we both poured blood sweat and tears into.

I couldn't believe it. Well technically I gave up after the score stayed one, one for twenty minutes. There was no way to not break a sweat when you tango with this boy. He was god like at basketball. I was having trouble accepting it. I scowled at him from the black top. I was exhausted and had to take a seat on the gravel while Troy just smirked and shot free throws.

"If you're that tired Collins doesn't run you enough." Troy kept his eyes forward and with a flick of his wrist the ball swished through the net again. I let my eyes roll obnoxiously.

"Shut up." I glowered bitterly. Collins definitely ran us enough. I just didn't want to stink up a sweat, and lose, in front of the boy I had a crush on. I thought it'd be better to just quick while I was ahead. Troy stopped shooting baskets and moved closer to me.

"I sense some hostility from you Brie." Troy tested my limits with that one. One. Two. Three. "Sore loser are we?" Four. Five Six.

"What would you like me to say Mr. Big Shot? You're the man?" I retorted hotly, stilling counting to burn out the anger. Eight. Nine.

"I wouldn't mind…" Troy trailed off amusedly finding my hostility humorous.

"You're the… worst at basketball." Ten. I hopped to my feet and took off once I saw him making a move to grab my waist. The giggles raking through my ribs slowed me down, and Troy's toned legs caught up quick. His warm palms were around my stomach quickly and suddenly we were rolling around in the grass. I ended up on the bottom, my stomach's laughter touching Troy's. We both calmed down once we realized how we were, and the closeness of my face to his.

"Is this the part where we're supposed to kiss?" I whispered secretly, like we were five again and trying to play double oh seven while the parents were in the other room. A smile chipped away at Troy's lips and he was suddenly grinning above me.

"See now, you've ruined the moment." Troy lowly scolded, lifting a hand to brush the hair out of my face. I giggled quietly beneath him, loving the sensations I felt when my stomach filled with air and reached to brush against his abs.

"I'm sorry Troy boy. Let's start over then." Lena's word repeated through my head while I leaned up on my elbows. _Ninety percent of boys would prefer if you made the first move._ I prayed to god she was right. My eyes caught on shimmering cobalt while I let my lips brush over his. I still wanted to give him the chance to make the first move if he was the ego type. "How's this?" Troy's hand came off the ground and gripped my face and the side of my hair.

"Great." His lips smashed into mine sending waves of cosmic fury flying down the bones of my spine, making my eyes close in bliss. Troy's lips felt hot on mine, molding over the curve of my mouth. I reached to hold onto his neck and my head collided with the grass clumsily bringing him down with me. He chuckled against my mouth and my cheeks felt like they could fry and egg on them.

I groaned in embarrassment, hiding my face in Troy's shoulder. His body was almost completely covering mine now. Some people would think having Troy Bolton laying on them would crush you, right? Well it felt like the best feeling in the world. His limbs were spreading warmth through mine.

I tried to relax but then his lips were by my ear. Then in my hair, then on the skin of my face, and I couldn't keep my pulse from hammering through my ears.

"Troy…" I was a little hesitant at first, but I needed to know.

"Mmm-hmm." His lips kissed the spot behind the lobe of my ear. I tried to keep my mind from wandering. Stick to what you were going to say.

"What are we?" I bit my lip, resting my chin on his shoulder. The sky was starting to get dark. Troy pulled back and made me lift my head from his shoulder to look at him. His hands stayed on my face, playing with my hair.

"Well…"Troy sighed and I prepared myself for the worst. He had said he liked me, and he just kissed me. So what am I missing here? "That depends on what you want, Brie…" Troy looked away, but his hand still dug deep into my hair. I let my eyes roam curiously over his face. He looked back at me and misread my face.

"Not that you can't say no!" he exclaimed with a rush, blue spheres almost poping out of they're sockets. I raised my eyebrows. "Not that I want you to either! I just, I don't want you to feel pushed into anything. I… I really like you though." Troy struggled to find the right words, but it only made me smile.

I cut him off short by reaching up with my mouth to tune out his. He stopped talking and relaxed against my mouth almost immediately. When I started to pull back and lean back to the grass he caught my mouth with his again, not ready to let go. I smiled into the kiss and lay back to enjoy it. Fire danced through my blood and heat burned through my lips. My fingers skimmed across the nape of his neck, playing with the short hairs that stood up there. Threading my fingers through the silk of his chestnut locks produced a moan against my mouth. Which only made me do it again.

Troy was the one to stop this time, and I didn't want to at all. It's not every day you got to kiss Troy Bolton. I used to think he would only have flings with random cheerleaders, but he was just an average guy. If not nicer.

"It's kind of getting late…" Troy said uneasily. Right, my dad. We both fear him, but for different reasons. Troy feared him because he was his basketball coach and would whoop his ass if I came home late from Troy's. I feared my father because he would grill me to no end about how boys _**only want one thing and one thing only**_.

"Yeah," I heaved a sigh, blowing the bangs out of my face. Troy took it as he was crushing me, but I love the feeling on him on top of me. He flipped us over swiftly and I was lying on top of him this time. On cue my phone began to vibrate in my back pocket. I pulled it out reluctantly and grimaced at the caller ID. "Hello?" I cast Troy an apologizing look and he played with my fingers.

"Hey sweetheart, it's dad." Troy laced his fingers through mine and closed his eyes tiredly. He hadn't gotten up until around twelve thirty today. He was probably up late last night.

"What's up?" I ask mildly, rubbing my thumb over Troy's calloused knuckles. I wondered where we'd go from here. Would he hold my hand at school? Would I wear his jersey on game days? I didn't know where to go from here.

"Dinner's almost done, your mother wanted me to tell you to head home. Where are you anyway?"

"I'm over Troy's with Taylor and Chad. We were just shooting around on Troy's court." Although Troy's eyes didn't open, his lips twitched up into a smile at my lie. It was better to just tell my dad that. This way he won't flip his lid and give me the sex talk.

"Okay, well come home now." He sounded a little uneasy, but I think that fact that he thought I wasn't alone with Troy settled his gut.

"Got it. I'll be home in a minute." I slid my phone into my back pocket and poked Troy in the nose. His nose twitched and he groaned, throwing an arm over his face. I took my hand from his, starting to stand up.

"I gotta go." Troy blinked tiredly and sat up. I extended out my arms to help pull him up.

"What time did you get to bed last night anyway?"

"Around four…" Troy frowned tiredly.

"I think you should go lay down…" I watched him wearily. His tiredness seemed to catch up with him pretty quick. Troy yawned and wrapped his arms around my shoulders pulling me to his chest in a bear hug.

"See you tomorrow Brie." I nodded and stood on my toes to peck his cheek.

"Bye Troy." I turned away and went through the gate to get out into the road. I started walking on the cement and then decided to sprint home. The cold air whipped my hair back and made my eyes tear. I kept sprinting, loving the feeling the whole time. It made me feel free. The wind went right through me. It was exhilarating. My house came too quick for my liking.

I stopped on my steps and watched the faint light of the sun sink into the horizon behind the smoky clouds over head. Everything seemed so unreal right now. I pinched myself just in case, and decided to take my chances.


	7. An Icey Kind Of Hot

"In so many millennia, the humans never did figure love out. How much is physical, how much in the mind? How much accident and how much fate? Why did perfect matches crumble and impossible couples thrive? I don't know the answers any better than they did. Love simply is where it is." — Stephanie Meyer (The Host)

* * *

"I hate this," I moaned scarily, gripping at the wall for my life.

"Oh come on Gabi, don't be such a spoilsport. Get your scrawny ass off the wall." Bethany skillfully cut through the ice and pulled me from my clutch on the wall, twirling me around. I grimaced and tried to keep my dinner in my stomach rather than spilling onto the ice.

"Bethany Grace Audly!" I screamed as she whirled me around. I hated every moment of it, but couldn't bring myself from releasing my tight grip on her. If we slip she could at least break my fall.

"Gabriella Marie Montez!" Bethany shouted back at me giggling again and pulled me along the ice with her. I wobbled and skid around but surprisingly didn't fall. Ask to me play any sport, I won't hesitate to join in. Just don't ask me to ice skate. I didn't have the balance for it. No matter how hard I tried, fear would consume me and I'd hug the wall, or I'd just get off the ice and watch everyone have fun. Ice-skating was _**not**_ my thing.

Loud voices boomed into the rink from the entrance. Everyone turned to see who had come in, but me. There was no way I was going to even _**try**_ to turn around and fall on my ass doing it. Why even bother when I can just ask Bethany who was here?

"Taylor Noel McKessie!" Sharpay screeched angrily. This I could watch without having to let go of Bethany's shoulders and turn around. Taylor looked stunned.

"I didn't invite them!" She exclaimed hastily in an attempt to avoid the blonde's, I mean _**brunette's **_wrath.

"Did you tell them where we were?" Sharpay asked heatedly. Taylor didn't say anything. "That's what I thought!"

"Whose here?" I whispered questioningly, my arms still holding onto Bethany's shoulders.

"Oh Pay Pay!" A guys voice rung out and I could have sworn I knew it somewhere.

"Um… The basketball captain's crew." Bethany smirked and tried to pull me up straight. I froze limply and slowly swiveled my head around, keeping a death grip on Bethany the whole time. True to her words, Troy, Chad, Zeke, Jason, Nic, and Danny had walked into the arena we were skating in.

Troy caught my stare and gave me a smile. It's been about five days since I had first kissed him. Today being Friday. I've only kissed him once more after that day and it was quickly before my basketball game on Tuesday. You could barely even call it a kiss, he kind of caught the corner of my mouth quickly before the girls shoved him away to go sit down. We made sure neither of my parents saw it too, because we weren't ready to handle them yet. In a way I think we were still trying to figure each other out.

"You want to go see your boy toy?" Bethany asked me, already skating towards the spot where the guys were all putting they're skates on. It looks like I didn't have a choice. Tonight was supposed to be a girl's night, no boys. But Taylor seemed to have wrecked Sharpay's whole plan. I don't mind. I won't get grilled about my relationship with Troy while he's on the premises.

"Hey Brie, Beth." Troy grinned and tied a knot on his skates while I stumbled to praise the ground in thanks. It was hard, stable, dry, and warmer than ice. I ignored my boyfriend for the moment, basking in the glory of sweet, sweet carpet. Being able to call Troy my boyfriend made my stomach do back flips.

"I love you ground. So much."

"Nice to see you too baby." I raised my head. Did Troy just call me baby? He did… Didn't he? I was Troy Bolton's, _**baby**_! Oh, how it had a ring to it.

"Aw. I'm sorry…" I felt my face flush as I struggled to wobble over to the bench Troy was sitting on. I planted a kiss on his cheek once my butt was stable on the metal. "Hi Troy. How are you?"

"Not so good," He finished the last knot on the second skate.

"Why's that?" I played puzzled and curled my hand around his bicep.

"All I got from my girlfriend was a kiss in the cheek." Troy frowned. Ah! _**Girlfriend**_! I began to love those two words. _**Girlfriend and Boyfriend**_.

"She's very sorry." I nodded my head knowingly. Troy glared at me through narrowed cobalt spheres.

"Fine then." He said. I let my eyebrows rise. "I'm going to go skate." I let go of his arm willingly. His expression looked like he was waiting for me to get up and join him on the ice. There was no way. I was _**not**_ going out there again. He was insane.

"No." I smiled sweetly. Even for Troy Bolton, I would not go out on that ice.

"Please?"

"No way."

"Not even for a kiss?"

"You're the one who wanted a kiss." I shrugged my shoulders loosely. I was completely content with sitting here and watching everyone skate. It's not like I haven't done it before.

"Um… Hmm. Let's see. What could I bribe you with?" I smiled deviously. There was nothing Troy could do to get me out on the ice.

"Get back to me when you have a bribe." Troy glowered over me. I could feel my chest begin to cave. No. No, I will not crack. "Please? Come on babe, I won't let you fall if that's what your afraid of!" Babe? For a minute I forgot what we were talking about. _Babe_?

"Uh… Okay?" I was sensually confused. But when I said it, I meant okay to the sudden pet names Troy was using. He took it as a yes that I would go on the ice on him.

"Whoa," I muttered to myself as Troy pulled me from the bench. His muscles were too strong for his own good. I felt uneasy suddenly. The ice looked so freaking slippery. "I hate you." I said bitterly as he tried to pull me onto the ice. My feet slid smoothly on the ice and Troy kept one arm wrung around my waist, the other holding onto me higher up, by my ribs.

"Ouch," Troy flinched, whether it was from my nails gripping at the back of his sweatshirt, or the words that flew out of my mouth. Could be either, I don't know. I was trying to stay vertical.

My foot caught on an indent on the ice and I squeezed myself to Troy's chest. He chuckled a throaty laugh. I didn't find anything about the situation funny. I didn't want to have a sore ass for the next week.

"I got you, don't worry." His voice was tender, yet filled with humor. I knew he wouldn't let me fall, but it was just reflex. I wasn't just going to let myself trip and almost fall, even though Troy catching me might not be such a bad idea anyway. I got the feeling I was amusing him.

I pressed my face into his chest and breathed in his scent. Troy smelt of toxic fumes I couldn't get enough of. His cologne had worn off the sweatshirt I had of his, and I could barely smell it anymore. Which made me sad because he smelt so good. I mumbled something incoherent into his chest, keeping my arms locked around his back.

"Is everything okay Brie?" His skin was hot and mine felt freezing. Lena's situation was really bothering me lately. I over heard my parents talking about sending her to a center in Vermont. What was that supposed to mean? We're moving? Or is Lena going by herself? Or did they think I was responsible enough to live alone? I really don't think locking her up in a center in _**Vermont**_ was going to help the situation any more then it would here. In Washington.

I had no idea what was going to happen, but I didn't want to say anything to Troy. It annoyed me how he could read me so well. I could never tell with his expression and he read me like what I was feeling was always posted on my forehead in capital letters.

"Yeah," I said quietly. "Everything is fine." I could of sworn some kind of emotion flickered across his face, but I wasn't quick enough to catch it. Even if were still there, I'd probably assume wrong and look like an idiot. "What about you?" I ask, trying my best to change the subject. "Are you nervous for the big game tomorrow?" Tomorrow night the boys had a championship game against West High, but it was in Olympia so the boys would be bussed over while everyone else was driving over and then staying in a hotel together.

"Nah," Troy shook his floppy hair while he looked down at me, "If your there then I'll be good." He smiled cheekily. I released my grip on the back of his sweatshirt and watched his eyebrows rise curiously. Maybe I should try this ice skating thing for once. I usually just think I can't do it and hug the wall. I dropped my arms to my side and felt out my footing. Troy watched me amusedly, letting his arms slowly let go of my torso. I slid my feet backward cautiously and felt the ice out with my feet. In the corner of my eye I saw Troy struggling not to reach out for me. I moved around carefully, planning each step ahead.

"I'm doing it!" I laughed, and turned to look at Troy who was about ten feet away from me now. Behind his faint smile I could see he was a little worried I'd fall and hurt myself. He tried to come closer, but I slid backwards with each stride he glided over the ice. "Ah, ah, ah. I need to learn, just chill out." Troy watched me wearily with balled up hands. "This isn't so bad…" I turned to move forward and then Bethany came flying at me.

My lip-curling scream lasted about a fraction of a second before my butt came into rough contact with the hard ice. "Ah," I groaned inwardly, closing my eyes, as I lay painfully on the icy burn of the rink. Bethany struggled to lift herself next to me. I pretty much acted like the pillow and cushioned the blow for Bethany's ass. She was supposed to do that for me! I felt warm hands on my face.

"Gabriella?" Troy sounded concerned. I would be a little worried too if someone just laid on the ice, with they're eyes closed, and didn't move. I was fine though, just didn't want to get up and fall again.

"Troy," I moaned, keeping my eyes closed. His hands were on my face, and suddenly my head was under something warm.

"What is it? Did you hit your head?" His voice was panicky and I felt ashamed for causing it.

"My ass hurts." I opened one eye and found myself face to face with my panic stricken boyfriend. His face softened but his eyes were like frozen glaciers.

"Don't do that," He pulled me up so I was halfway sitting in his lap.

"I'm sorry, it's your fault anyway. I was completely fine with sitting on the bench."

"I was completely fine with holding onto you while we're on the ice. You wanted to 'learn.'" The sarcasm towards my 'learning' was evident. I couldn't argue there. I looked away and saw Zeke skating circles around Sharpay while she looked way more heated with brown hair then she would with blonde.

Taylor and Chad were fooling around; Bethany and Danny were racing around the rink but pulling at each other with humor on the way; Kelsi and Jason were talking by the wall; and Sarah and Nic were holding hands, since when did they like each other?Now maybe Bethany will pick on Sarah instead of me all the time about boys. Well at least now I can call her out on Danny. He was practically my cousin; his mom married my uncle when he was five. It was like everybody had somebody. My somebody was probably going to end up with a wet butt because I collided with Bethany.

"I'm sorry," I pushed the bangs out of Troy's face. "Your butt is probably getting wet."

"I'm sorry your ass is going to be sore for the next week." Troy grinned and helped me stand. I frowned.

"I feel like I got freezer burn."

"Well then consider me your microwave." His arms came around my sides and slid into the back pockets of my jeans. The warmth from his fingertips made my butt tingle and shivers slide down my spine. My mouth fell open as he brought me closer by pushing my butt forward. Sparks flew as the bones of my hips rubbed dangerously against his. I moved myself a little closer, wanting to feel his heat.

"Pervert." I teased. My cheeks got hot whenever his fingers would twitch. Troy was practically holding my ass in his hands, was I not supposed to feel a little embarrassed? Two could play at this game. I slid my numb fingers under the hem of his shirt and pressed them into the warm skin of his sides. It wasn't like I had my hands up his shirt or anything; my hands were resting on his hips. It's not my fault the shirt he was wearing was a little short. Troy's flinch at the contact of my cold fingers on his skin, and that was enough for me

"Your fingers are cold." He said. I drew circles on his hips with my thumbs.

"Your fingers are warm." His fingers flexed in my pockets.

"Do you want my hands off your ass?" Troy questioned with a grin, his breath fanning out and tickling my face. His mouth smelt like mint and was warm on my cold cheeks. How was it that I was always cold and he was always warm? Troy could practically thaw the ice we were standing on with his fire.

"I don't care." I tried to say it like I meant it, with a shrug. But I loved the feelings that surged through my veins when Troy's hands were on me. I was a heroin attic when Troy was the liquid in my shots. I couldn't seem to get enough of him.

"You _**are**_ going tomorrow though right?" Troy suddenly got serious, like his whole life depended on whether or not I was showing up to his championship game. My heart seemed to swell against my rib cage.

"I'll be there," My smile was unbreakable when his face lit up in relief. My life took such a fast turn, it was unbelievable my head hadn't spun off. The tall figure that shadowed over me changed my life in a matter of seconds. I had been slowly slipping off into something I'm not sure I could have come out of, but he pulled me off the edge, and brought me in. I don't know how I lived this long without him.

"You better be in the front row." Troy eyes bored, narrowed, into mine, although his tone was playful.

"I promise." I stretched far up to give him what he had fussed over, pressing my lips to his briefly. Just as quick as I had done it, I pulled away. A noise of protest groaned from the back of his throat but I just kept smiling. "So Mr. Captain of the Wildcats, am I required to wear something special tomorrow night?"

"You could be the best girl ever and wear my home jersey…" Troy trailed off hopefully. Did he have to ask? Of course I would wear his jersey. If he hadn't asked me, I would have probably got one of the boys to snatch it when he wasn't looking and wear it anyway.

"Of course I will. Did you think I would pass of an offer like that? Wearing the star players jersey is a once I a life time opportunity." I teased him purposely. East High craved gossip, and lived to make cliques. Someone like me, a 'smart chick on the basketball team', usually didn't wear _**Troy Bolton's**_ jersey. Although, the past week at school had plenty of whispers and rumors to go around. We hold hands _**once**_ and suddenly everyone is declaring our dating status throughout the grades. It spread like wild fire.

Its not like I'm saying we're not dating… Troy and me have made out and hung out enough for us just to bring on the title without the whole asking situation again. I just don't appreciate people assuming things about me, when half of them hadn't bothered to give me the attention before.

But now? Jeez, I was practically private property. Boys eye's followed me like hungry wolves and girls were either being super nice to me, or being so mean Sharpay had to flick the finger a few times. This rubbed me the wrong way, but I was getting used to it.

It wasn't all too bad. I didn't even get smacked by perverts because of they're fear for the boy I was mingling with. Girls hating on me because of my love interest was going to end up bad though. That I knew. It was bound to happen. I certainly wasn't anticipating the moment. I wonder how Troy would react to me decking someone in the face…

"Shut up…" Troy leaned down and kissed my nose. I rubbed my hands up and down his sides to warm my hands quicker with friction. "Your still cold?" He asked incredibly. Well we're not all space heaters with a built in flame!

"Why are you always so warm?" I countered back, because he always was. I've heard of people being warm all the time, but Troy was practically a radiator warming my butt!

"I don't know, I just am." His shoulders went up and back down lazily. "Why are _**you**_ always so cold, hmm?" Was I really always cold? Come to think of it, I guess I was. Not really _**cold**_ though. I wouldn't say that. But I suppose my skin was always sort of chilly. It felt cold compared to Troy's scorching crust. I shrugged.

"Maybe you should do a better job of warming me up."

"Your wish is my command malady." Troy beamed above me, his hands coming out of my back pockets to pull me tight against his chest. His warm palms wrapped around my back and held onto me by my ribs, spreading warmth through my front.

I giggled into his shoulder tenderly. Troy didn't need to be told twice to do something.

"Don't worry baby." He nuzzled the side of my face that wasn't facing his. "I'll keep you warm." Troy's breath reached my ear and made me tingle. I let my muscles relax under Troy's hold, enjoying the moment I had while it lasted. Tomorrow would be hectic and I probably won't be able to see him alone all day.

"What time do you have to be home?"

"I'm sleeping over Sharpay's. Her parents are at a wedding in Cancun."

"Thank god, I don't have to worry about your dad flipping out on me." He said and I pinched him in the arm halfheartedly, even though I agreed with the words that flew from his mouth.

My gaze lingered on Bethany and Danny, who appeared to be flirting. I really hope they get together. Danny is exactly what Bethany needs, and apparently what she wants. They looked way cute together. Bethany is loud, and Danny is sweet, but they're both adventurous and could be everything the other needs.


	8. Championship Game

"I feel your words right behind your kiss the taste of your lips should be enough but I just want more, and more its never enough to have you wrapped around my finger." -Every Avenue, This One's A Cheap Shot

* * *

"Are you wearing it?" Troy pawed at the hem of my Wildcats sweatshirt eagerly in search.

"Yeah, calm down." I pulled his hands away once he was content with seeing his jersey covering my stomach.

"Just making sure." He grinned in satisfaction. The moving red warm up suits side tracked my vision and drew me away from my boyfriend for a second. The team was starting to make they're way onto the bus, yet Troy was still standing before me. Well then again, he doesn't seem to follow directions well. Like it would matter though, he could talk himself out of almost anything.

"You should probably get going…" I trailed off, making myself look back to his way too good-looking face. I was slowly beginning to accept the fact that Troy was my boyfriend. Sometimes when it's early and I'm still half asleep, Troy shocks me back into school with one twitch of his lips. It would take me by surprise, but I'm definitely adjusting.

Troy hesitated for a minute and threw a look over his shoulder. His eyes were wiped clean of the playful sparkle they were glinting in before, and now were seriously staring back at me. I didn't know what to say or do, but my palms got slick.

Before I could comprehend the movements, hot lips came crashing into mine, hips were rubbing dangerously against mine, and my back came into quick contact with the back of the car. For a second or two it didn't register in my head, but when Troy's hands were tangled up in my hair I caught on quick.

I kissed him back just as fiercely as he kissed me. I'm so addicted to this drug of Troy Bolton it wasn't even funny. No matter how long we hang out, make out, or even just hold hands, it just doesn't seem to last long enough for me.

If it weren't for the catcalls and wolf whistles I would have kept kissing Troy, but embarrassment got the better of me too quick for my liking. I was pulling back and biting at my lip with flaming cheeks hot enough to fry an egg on. Cyan orbs tried to catch my stare but I couldn't find the courage to venture up that far. People were shouting out remarks left and right.

His hands pulled my face back to his, planting a chase kiss on my lips. Now I couldn't look away, but Chad was yelling for Troy to get over there and we didn't want to get caught making out by my dad. That would not be good at all. Troy's cobalt stare flickered into an eye roll at Chad's antics.

"Okay, I'm coming!" Troy shouted annoying over his shoulder. His arms were like bars caging me in above my shoulders. "I'll see you later Brie." He kissed my cheek and winked before he made a move to turn away. I had about a fraction of a second to make up my mind on whether I wanted to be daring or wimpy.

Taking the plunge I reached out with my hand and smacked Troy's butt. I didn't waste any time after that, his footing halted to a stop while mine sped up to skip over to my side of the car. Once my hand was on the drivers side handle, I let my eyes roam back to Troy's figure. He was staring, mouth open, frozen to his spot, flabbergasted. All because I smacked his butt. I couldn't stop the giggle that came from my throat.

"Bye boyfriend." I grinned sweetly before hopping into my car. Of course Sharpay gave me a mouthful of sass from the backseat as soon as I got in, but the look on Troy's face made up for it. Taylor merely giggled quietly while Sharpay dragged on throughout the car ride. Once she chilled out, we sang along to songs on the radio and killed time like assassins.

* * *

Game time rolled around quickly and we were all in the bleachers on time whereas the boys were on the court warming up. The gym was huge and the fluorescent lights sent beaming glows off East High's team players. The guys looked pretty confident about the game. Some of them pretty much decided they were going to win and that was it. They were going to win, end of story. I knew it wasn't going to be so easy for the boys, Troy knew it too, but it was possible. West High has a just as good record as us.

I followed jersey number fourteen with my eyes, watching his jump shot end with a swish. Some part of me thought it was impossible for Troy to miss a basket. I saw him hesitate to take his place in the end of the line behind his team and look slowly up at me. I had a pretty good idea of what he was feeling right now, and wanted to make sure it was brushed aside like yesterdays leftovers.

Keeping his stare, I trotted down the rows of bleachers and with a meaningful glance in his way, strode out into the hallway. I counted to five in my head and just like clock work Troy was turning around the corner to face me.

"Why the face?" I asked and Troy wrung his hands while staring at the floor. If he was nervous he had to be insane. I knew he was going to do great and deep down he probably knew too. I haven't been to much of his games before we started to be a thing but he usually isn't nervous. I think…

"Just nervous I guess." Troy shrugged his shoulders stiffly.

"Well don't be, your going to do great Troy." His gaze lifted off the ground and met my eyes seriously, like he was testing his words in his head.

"I guess, everyone puts so much pressure on me though…" I couldn't really argue with that. Troy is captain of the basketball team, everyone expects to him to be the strong person, and he forces himself to live up to it. Even if he doesn't feel strong. And now on top of that, his coach's daughter and him are the new it couple of the school.

I don't know how my dad didn't find out yet. The news is all over the school, it's pretty hard to miss, unless my dad is completely anti social. Or I guess he could know already… But then why wouldn't he say anything to me? That wouldn't make sense; I'm going to stick with the idea that he doesn't know. "I really need to talk to you Brie…" His eyes darkened and his voice cracked.

My eyebrows rose suggestively but he avoided my gaze and looked anywhere but at me. I suddenly felt nauseas. Before anything was said I was already damning myself. I knew he was too good to be true. What's the catch? I tried to prepare myself for the worst but I had no idea what the worse could be. How would someone prepare for something when they don't know what that something is? Easy answer, you can't.

"Never mind. I'll talk to you after the game." Troy heaved a sigh and turned away from me without a second glance. A voice inside my head wanted me to reach out and say, Troy wait… But after that my mind couldn't form any words and I would look like a fool. The last glimpse I saw of him was slumped shoulders and a hung low head. You know how I said I had an idea of what was going on in his head? Well I was wrong, way wrong.

With the ball thrown to the air, the game began. West High got the ball and scored the first point. To say I was fired up would have to be an understatement. I was practically flaming on the spot. Our captain has sudden dramatic trauma and now the whole team was playing off? The guys needed to grow some balls and stop following Troy around like a little puppy. If my team did this, coach would run us until we couldn't walk. Its called team. Not dictatorship basketball.

The worse part about it would have to be that Troy doesn't even want to be the dictator of the team. It made me mad just watching them and not being able to do anything about the red numbers glowing on the wall. The Wildcats needed to pick it up or we'd loose the game in the blink of an eye.

Half time didn't come quick enough for me. I was storming over to the bench and past my dad practically on the blow of the whistle. If Troy thought he could just be depressed or sad, or whatever the hell it was that was bothering him, during the championship game he thought wrong. I wouldn't allow it. His team deserved better than that. East High deserved better than that.

"What is wrong with you?" I asked in disbelief to a sweatier Troy than I'd talked to last. Out of the corner of my eye I saw my dad shoot me a look but then shrug it off. I guess he thought hearing it from someone his age would drill it into his head better. I hoped so too. Troy looked tiredly up at me while he tried to catch his breath and drink water at the same time.

"What?"

"Are you sick, did someone die, are you going to puke?" I asked exhaustedly, trying to keep the vicious tone off my voice. Looking down at him also gave me leverage; it made me feel better too.

"No…?" He asked me more than told me.

"Then please tell me what the hell is going on with you! Because I can't seem to figure it out and your sucking it up out there Troy! Your teams paying for it too!" I couldn't control my anger towards him. It was extremely frustrating not knowing why your boyfriend was acting like an idiot in the biggest basketball game of the season. It's not like I'm on the team either, so I can't even help him out on the court.

"It's nothing." Troy's jaw tightened as he looked up at me through hooded eyes.

"Tell me now." I knelt to his eye level. "Or I'm leaving." I felt bad using myself against him, but he needed to turn the game around. West High was up by six and half time would be over in four minutes.

Troy heaved a sigh and stared blankly at the cheerleaders beyond my head. "Can we talk about it after the game?"

"Fine," I settled for that because I knew pushing him wasn't going to get me anywhere. "After the game." I rose my from my knees and began to walk away without another word. Something in me ached when Troy didn't stop me or say anything.

We went from feverishly making out to not even touching each other in about five hours. I didn't know what his problem was but I intended to find out. Sharpay caught my look when I came back to my spot on the bleachers and shot me a look.

"Go Wildcats." I said flatly and the buzzer went off again.

* * *

Forty-four to thirty-eight we won the championship game verse West High. The crowd roared wildly and the captain of the team was hoisted onto his team mates shoulders. Girls screeched while guys yelled around me. I force the smile playing on my lips and gave people who shook me grins.

Maybe I should be happy, but I didn't. Troy was confusing me, upsetting me, and making me anxious all at one time and I hated every minute of it. I was standing in a huge crowd of people but I felt so alone. Sharpay grabbed my arm and brought me down the steps eagerly.

"Congratulations Troy!"

"You're the man captain!

"You played great Troy!" People were chiming in left and right. My ears started to throb.

I accepted the hug Chad grabbed me in but other than that, continued in my slow pace towards the door of the gym. I saw Troy saying thanks to some girls and guys but didn't let my eyes stay on figure long. I didn't want to face Troy in front of the student body so what was the point of staying? Taylor caught up with me and asked me if everything was all right.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I reassured. "You riding with me to the hotel?"

"If that's all right with you." She said and I nodded. Sharpay ran up to us once we emerged from the school.

"Gabi why didn't you congratulate Troy?" Sharpay asked me as I pulled the front seat back for her to get in the back. I shrugged.

"I don't know, he's being weird so I'm just going to leave him alone."

"Oh…" She trailed off slowly like she wasn't sure if she should ask me what happened or not. I guess she decided not too, because she was ducking her head and climbing to the backseat before I could say anything else.

We rode to the hotel in silence as the radio laced a soft song through the air of the car. I gripped the steering wheel tightly and focused on the road while we drove, trying to keep my mind blank and not think about anything during the ride. It half worked. When a thought would come into my head I would just scream the lyrics of the song playing in my head.

The bus pulling into the front of the hotel told me Troy would be colliding with me at the entrance. I wasn't sure what to expect and it scared me. Everything had been so great the last week I don't think I'm prepared for the worst to come. I pulled my duffle from the trunk and threw Sharpay and Taylor they're own.

I had grabbed my sunglasses from the visor in the front seat to give me some leverage. My eyes always gave me away when Troy looked at me, so now that he can't see them, I have something to hide behind. Sliding them on, the three of us stepped onto the cement walk way that led to the hotel.

Chad's arm slipped around Taylor shoulder as he came out of the bus followed by Troy who looked straight at me.

"Troy what room are we in?" Chad asked him as forced myself to look away and keep walking with Sharpay.

"Two-forty-three…"

"Are you going to clue me in here?" Sharpay kept her voice low as she threw a sideways glance at me. I sighed. I didn't want to make a fuss over nothing, but I still didn't know yet if it was nothing or something.

"I don't know Pay. Things are complicated." I did my best to conceal my voice to our private conversation. People weren't giving me weird looks yet but if they heard me talking it would spread like wild fire.

I got our room keys from the front desk and handed Sharpay hers. "I'll go find Taylor and give her a key, you can go claim your bed or whatever."

"Okay…" Sharpay eyes ran across the lobby filled with East High's student body wearily and gave a one last glance.

"Go Shar, I'll be fine." She sighed and with a final wave moved to find the elevator. I let my eyes roam the spacious room lazily in search of the last roommate I needed to give a key too. I knew if I found Chad then I would find her. I spotted Chad's full head of ringlets almost immediately and set out to meet up with his girlfriend standing beside him. I was so close to my destination when hands grabbed at my waist.

I let out a small shriek but a voice behind me soothed it silent.

"Shhh," I couldn't see who was holding me around the hips but when I glance down to they're hands the class ring sitting on his finger glinted beautifully up at me and I knew.

"So your mad at me." Troy said behind me and I let my eyes roll. Thank you captain obvious. "And I'm sorry. I was a dick to you and I'm sorry. I shouldn't have-"

"Let go, Troy." I said in the calmest voice I could manage. A reluctant sigh erupted from his throat and his hands slowly slide from my waist. I took a step forward and turned to him, not liking the way his eyes drained down two colors when he looked at me.

"I'm sorry Brie…" His hand reached out and cupped the side of my face. I didn't want to hear sorry from him. I wanted to know what the hell happened to him and why he didn't want to tell me.

"What happened?" I demanded to know with a straight face. His hand fell from my face and hung awkwardly at his side.

"I don't know… I guess I just freaked out, everyone kept depending on me and I was nervous because I didn't want to let them down." Troy didn't look at my eyes until he was done talking.

He sounded sincere but a feeling deep in my gut told me that wasn't the only thing bothering him. I let it go though, because in a hotel for a night would not be a good place to fight with my boyfriend. Especially when people from school surround me.

I looked away from Troy and found Taylor and Chad with my eyes. "I have to go… give this to Taylor…" I looked back to his face, nodded to back up my sentence and rushed away before he could say something. I knew what I did was cowardly, but I tried not to let it bother me.

"Hey Taylor," I forced the key into her hand. "Room Two-forty-five."

* * *

"Are you going to talk to him?"

There it was.

One more question I didn't know, or have, the answer to. Troy confused me and I was left to mope around my hotel room with Sharpay and Taylor. They both know what happened, I gave them the 4-1-1.

"I don't know." I try to rub the headache off of my temples but it wasn't working. Sitting around not knowing what was going to happen was killing me inside. Troy looked so off when he talked to me last, I wasn't entirely sure he was inside his skin.

"We have to do _**something**_." Sharpay exaggerated from her lazy sprawl on the bed across from the one I was sitting on. "It's going to get awkward, annoying and did I mention awkward if you let this go!"

I let my eyes roll as I lay back on the bed. "I'm completely content with hiding in my hotel room unless he comes here." And I was. Okay, maybe I wasn't. This whole situation is driving up the wall of madness.

"Okay," Taylor said from the chair by the balcony. "Heads you go to his hotel room and tails you stay and wait for him to come." I heard the coin flip but stayed staring at the ceiling, weighing out my choices. I was afraid if I looked it would come out heads purpose.

Taylor oh-ed obnoxiously and I knew which side the silver coin landed on. I didn't even have to ask.

"Let's go Gabi!" Taylor was at my side pulling me up quicker than I could blink. I got that feeling that you get when something you forgot to do, suddenly pops into your head and you realize you're screwed.

I moaned in protest but Taylor's muscles were pulling me from the bed with such force I came bouncing up. Taylor seemed overly excited as she rushed me into the hall and rapped on the door of Troy's room with her knuckles.

"Taylor, what the hell-" I stopped short when Chad opened the door and Taylor screeched quietly and skipped back to the room.

"Hey Chad…" I trialed off uncomfortably. "Could you get Troy for me, please?" Chad looked me up and down amusedly and nodded his head yes. I waited patiently as the door swung shut and Chad's voice boomed through the hotel door.

"Hey Brie…" Troy shook his damp hair out and the smell of zest soap filled my nostrils.

"Hey Troy… Can we talk?"

* * *

**I'm so sorry this took so long! I was away for a week and i've also been busy with basketball games and running, i'm so sorry! I hope you enjoy, I know it leaves you off at a point but i'm going to try and get the next one out quick, i'm really tired right now and need sleep though, i stayed up until 5;30. So good night and enjoy!!**

**xoxoxoxo**

**Closer Then You Think.**

**P.S.**

**REVIEW!!!!!!**


	9. Who Would Of Knew?

"Meeting you was fate, becoming your friend was a choice, but falling in love with you I had no control over." - Unknown

* * *

Did I expect to fight with him? Maybe. Did I expect to argue with him? Probably. I told myself before hand I would probably do either with my boyfriend when I confronted him again. But I was wrong. We did the complete opposite actually. What I wasn't expecting was to be having a horizontal make out session on the hotel bed with roaming hands and dizzying kisses. His scent was intoxicating and his warm hands were massaging my stomach.

I dug my hands out from under his shirt where I was raking my hands down his abs and pulled Troy's face from the spot he was kissing on my neck to my mouth that was tingling to touch his. His mouth sucked on my bottom lip teasingly as his hot hands roamed up my back, touching the base of my bra before sliding back down. An erotic moan filled the space between our two bodies pressing to get closer to each other. It wasn't until Troy pulled back and laughed that I realized I was the one who it had came from.

I felt the blush creep onto my cheeks and pulled Troy back down to me by the shirt. I felt Troy's hands fumbling to undo the clasp on the back of my bra and tensed. If I weren't freaking out right now I'd find his trouble funny. But I was freaking out, because I knew somewhere under the desires for Troy in my brain that I wasn't ready for what he wanted. "Troy…"

My toes felt numb beneath his heated body. Troy grunted in response with his lips dancing tautly across my collarbone. I took a hold of his arms that were frustratingly fondling with my bra clasp. Gaining his attention, he stared curiously back at me with lust written in the glint of his eyes. "I think we should stop, I'm not ready for that…" I managed weakly afraid he would react badly. I didn't know what to expect, it wasn't like I dealt with these types of situations before. Troy is my first boyfriend, and was my first kiss. Yeah I know what you're thinking, my love life has been pretty pathetic. I won't deny it. "Oh…" He rolled off me and onto his back next to me.

"Are you mad?" I ventured, looking over at him from the corner of my eye. I definitely have strong feelings for Troy, there's no question there, but I don't think I'm ready for _that_.

"No, I'm not mad." I could hear him trying to settle his breathing beside me. I had no idea I… Well you know, summoned his _friend_. I didn't think I'd have that kind of affect on him but I guess I was wrong. Troy heaved a sigh and laced my hand through his, holding it against the curve of his chest. Relief spread through me quickly because I was glad. Not that I thought about it too much, but I had a feeling Troy wouldn't be the type of guy to pressure me about getting physical.

I don't blame him for wanting to go further. I mean, he is a guy. I'm just glad he wasn't mad about it. That would add to our list of arguments and I didn't want to fight with him anymore. If you even consider what happened before a fight. I heaved a sigh and stared at the ceiling for a minute. I wanted to say something, anything, to let him know that if I really wanted to he'd be the first to know. So then just say that then, you idiot. "Troy I…" I stopped short, sighing, angry with myself for stumbling over my words. I couldn't seem to get the words out in the right order. My mind would form the sentence but then flip the words around on me like musical chairs twisting in circles.

"Brie its okay," Both of Troy's hands came around my one and he was sitting up, looking at me like I was the sunset and he was dying tomorrow. It took me aback. How much emotion he could pore into my eyes, I mean. There was something hidden behind the cerulean of his eyes that he looked like he wanted to let out, I could see it through the gaze his eyes flickered into mine. But it was only half there, like when you see something out of the corner of your eye and your not entirely sure you actually saw it. It left me questioning my so-called twenty-twenty vision. I squinted slightly, trying to get a better look until I realized Troy would think something was in his eyes, and then I'd have to come up with some weird explanation.

"I'm not going to push you into anything your not okay with." His velvety voice was clear and smooth, almost like he rehearsed it every night in front of the mirror.

"Thanks," I said sincerely, and that's when Troy became what every girl dreamed of, the perfect boyfriend.

* * *

Poke. Poke, poke. Poke, poke, poke. I groaned groggily, pushing the hand away from my shoulder. "Go away."

"Nice to see you too Giovanni." It was her voice that snapped me out of my slumber and into the room where my 'clinically depressed' sister was perched on the side of my bed where I had been sleeping until about twenty seconds before.

"Lena! Your home!"

"Hell yeah I am." Lena grinned brightly back at me. "But not for long…" Her smile faltered, the sides of her mouth turning downwards slightly.

"What do you mean?" I asked, perplexed. Was she only home for the day? Or the week? Or the month?

"I'm only home for about a week or two. I shouldn't be telling you this either, mom and dad were going to tell you tonight, but I am anyway." She said and I nodded for her to go on, sitting up in my bed. "Mom, dad and me are going to Vermont. They're putting me in a center there and are staying at hotel near by, your going to be staying with Sharpay. Mom already worked it out with Maria but I guess she didn't tell Sharpay because I think she would have immediately spilled the beans to you. God," She frowned heat wrenchingly, "I'm going to miss you Gabi."

I spotted the tears in the corner of her eyes before her arms tugged at my shoulders, pulling me in for a sisterly hug. Lena's words slowly repeated themselves in my head and I found myself gripping at her back just as tight once it finally sunk in. Lena was moving. Lean was moving to Vermont. Lena was moving to Vermont, _without me_.

Sharpay is my best friend, but Lena is my sister and my best friend. I can't imagine life without her; it'd be like making a peanut butter sand which without the jelly. Seeing Lena every once and a while when she was at Lorning was bad enough, but now I wont be able to see her at all? I blinked back the tears that pricked at ends of my eyes, wanting to be strong for my sister. "Promise you'll call," I squeaked unhappily. I'm trying my hardest to be strong but it didn't seen to be working. Sniffling up my snot, we pulled back.

"Promise." Lena declared, sticking out a pinky for me to shake. I extended my own and wrapped it around hers tightly. I asked her if she knew how long she'd be gone, but she said no one knew. Only time would tell. The sadness I felt was soaked up by the anger suddenly brewing in the pits of my stomach. My anger was directed at my two parental figures. First off for taking my sister away from me, preferably across the country, away. Second for sentencing her to yet another depression center, which I doubted would even work. Doctors these days had such low quality sometimes, that it made me think they slapped name tags on anyone with a pulse and called then Dr. So-and-so.

* * *

Today was the day. The day being the day that Lena was being taken to Vermont by our parental units. I was currently giving my parents the cold shoulder, only talking to say goodbye to Lena before I left for school. By looking at the stormy clouds reigning over me, typical Seattle weather, I knew today would probably drag on forever. Just as I walked through the front doors of the school, this morning felt miles and miles away. The halls of East High were filled with the buzz of morning gossip and groggy faces. This one girl from student council actually smiled at me, but when she read my blank expression her smiled discontinued like a bad reality show and she ducked her head.

"Hey baby," Troy's perky voice echoed in my ear as his chin fell on my shoulder and his arms encircled my waist.

"Hey." My voice sounded small and dead, like your old grandmother who was laying on her deathbed, trying to sound happy. It made me feel pretty pathetic as I played with the knob on my locker, trying to remember my combination.

"Whoa, wait a minute." He pulled my back to his chest, straining his neck to get a look at my face but I avoided his look. "What'd I do?" He asked desperately, immediately assuming it was his fault I was acting like I was. Which wasn't really an emotion. I was just being quiet and keeping my face blank.

"Nothing," I shook my head.

"It can't be nothing," His hot fingers turned my chin so I looked at his eyes. "Something's up, I'm not stupid." Troy's eyes pierced strikingly into mine like beams of light trying to brighten up a dark room.

"I don't want to talk about it." I stated calmly, looking away from his eyes, letting my fingers play with the lock on the metal door that said twenty-one on a plate that was drilled into the door.

"Fine." Troy sighed dejectedly behind me. "It's not about Saturday night though, right? Because like I told you, I'm not gonna force you into anything-"

"No, it's not like that." I shook my head again; fumbling to open my locker once the lock finally twisted the right way, clicking open.

"You know you can talk to me about anything though, right?" Troy did his best to get the point across that if I needed to talk he was there, I got the point, I just still didn't want to talk about it.

"Yeah I know," I nodded and grabbed the books I would need for morning classes quickly. "I'll see you later." I turned around with his hands still resting just above my hips, ready to make my way through the sea of people crowding the hallway but Troy made a big deal of kissing my cheek before he let me go.

"Text me if you need to talk and I'll find you." He waved and I threw him a goodbye look while I wrung myself into the bodies of people rushing to get to first period. Throughout the first five periods of the day I stuck to Sharpay like glue because she was really the only one I could talk to without having to feel compelled to force a smile. I could pretty much say anything I felt like to her and she'd keep me talking until I worked off the steam.

This is why we're friends. Free period being the period I have right before lunch gave me time to slack off. I let Sharpay know that I needed to walk some anger off so I got a hall pass from the librarian and dumped my books in my locker. I really wasn't going anywhere in particular, it was more of a free random roaming type thing I had down.

I'd walk down one wing, turn the corner and head up the stairs, then repeat it as many times as I felt I needed too. It wasn't until I was rounding the corner to the back doors of the gym that heard basketballs bouncing.

"Did you tap that yet?" Chad scratched at the back of his mop of ringlets and I suddenly felt glued to the spot. My gut clenched when I heard the sexual slang my boyfriend's best friend was referring too. And unless Troy was cheating on me, Chad was talking about me.

"No…" Troy shot the ball loosely and Chad caught the rebound. I was curious even though I knew I shouldn't be eavesdropping.

"You better turn up the charm man or your going to loose a bet. Montez can't be that hard to get into bed." What?

"I dunno man-" I heard enough and turned to get away from the scene as fast as I could but I ended up crashing into a freshman girl who I knew played JV on our basketball team.

"Oh! Gabriella, sorry!" She stumbled to catch herself from almost falling while I caught Troy's eyes as he spun around at the mention of my name. I felt hurt thrash through me, spread down my ribs and through my veins. It was unbearably sickening to look at a face you loved and trusted when you knew now that it was all _fake_. I couldn't take looking into his gorgeous face when I knew our whole relationship had been based off of a lie and some sick bet him and his basketball buddies cooked up to humiliate me. I did the only thing I was capable of, which was to sprint as far and as quick away from the source of my hurt.

"Gabriella, wait!" Troy yelled and when I heard him running after me I knew it wouldn't be easy to out run him. Basketball can whoop anyone into shape and Troy wasn't an exception. When the tears started to leak from my eye sockets, it was like an emotional overload hitting me in the face with a loud smack. Air wouldn't pump into my lungs and I slowed down enough for Troy to catch up to me.

The last thing I wanted to do was to talk to him or even look at him. What kind of person toys with someone's emotions and pretty much gets them to trust them enough for a bet? I'm glad I found out now instead of later when Troy could have actually persuaded me into having sex with him. He could become an actor; I never would have figured it out unless I was in that doorway at the right time.

Or maybe it would be considered the wrong time. It depends on how you looked at it. Who would have known Troy Bolton could lie so well? When black began to invade my vision I slowed down even more, trying to get the right amount of oxygen into my lungs and keep my eyes open enough so I wouldn't crash into anything. I doubled over when a cramp attacked my right side and felt Troy's arms holding me up. Before those arms were the best place in the world for me, now it felt like sizzling hot pans were trying to hold onto me and wouldn't let go no matter how hard I thrashed against they're will.

"Gabriella please, you have to hear me out on this, it's not what you think!" I looked up at Troy with all the anger firing up in my core and the hate that swelled in my chest.

"Fuck you!" I snarled lashing out, the palm of my hand coming into contact with the smooth of his cheek. Squeezing out of his grasp I burst through the side doors and sprinted to my car, ignoring the physical and emotional pain that ripped through me.

* * *

**Okay so you're probably really mad at me right now. I know this is really short and stuff but i wanted to get it out before i went out tonight because i'll probably end up staying out all weekend and not write for a while! So here it is, if you hated it, loved it, please review. I love hearing from you guys. PEACE!**


	10. Living Life

"One day everything is great, and in the space of 20 minutes everything changed." - Yvonne Dillaha

* * *

Being sad wasn't it, it was the anger that burned in my stomach and roared up to my ears that bothered me. I couldn't contain the hostile bursts I kept having as I sped down the road in my car. Who did he think he was? I should have stayed and beat the crap out of him, not ran away like I did.

I pushed my thoughts aside for a minute and looked down at my phone to push some numbers of a text message I was trying to send Sharpay but still keep a watchful eye on the road. When I looked down the light was green but when I looked up again, I was speeding too fast and the light was red along with a truck barreling towards my car at an increasingly fast rate.

My feet piled all they're pressure into the brake petal as quickly as possible but my car didn't come to a stop quick enough and the last picture that blinded my vision was of the hood of the truck coming into rough contact with my side of the car. Then it all went black as the pain consumed me.

* * *

"How is she?" A guys anxious voice asked somewhere behind the blackness of my eyes. Who was talking? Wait, where the hell am I? Am I blind? Why is it so hard to open my eyes? They feel so heavy, almost like bricks were sitting on my face.

"She has a concussion, a broken shin, and two cracked ribs." Someone winced with a quick intake of a sharp breath. "Besides that its just minor bruises from the glass and the contact. She was banged up real good. Any idea why she was leaving school anyway?" Just taking a guess here, but I think they're talking about me. The girl's tone sounded suggestive, like she was blaming the guy she was talking to for my injuries. My body felt numb all over, I wasn't aware of these wounds until she said that. My leg didn't hurt, or my ribs or head. I just felt… Well, numb.

"Um…" He hesitated in the blackness and suddenly my eyelids flew open like blinds snapping up too quick. At first it was blindingly too light but my pupils adjusted and two people stood in the white room I was laying in. The girl I didn't recognize right away, but then some memory or her floated back into my head.

"Sharpay…" My reflexive reaction was to sit up, and abruptly I felt pain slice through my left leg and a massive weight pull my head back down with a throb.

"Ah! Gabi, easy! Don't try to move, you'll hurt yourself." Sharpay moved hastily to my side, but the frozen body of an extremely good looking guy gazed shockingly in my direction. He looked guilty of something, like he did something he didn't want anyone to know about.

"Who-" My head swelled in pain and the rim of my eyes filled with black spots. "Holy shit," I moaned painfully but ignored the concern of the people around me as memories floated back to my brain.

_"Mom, dad and me are going to Vermont. They're putting me in a center there and are staying at hotel near by, your going to be staying with Sharpay. Mom already worked it out with Maria but I guess she didn't tell Sharpay because I think she would have immediately spilled the beans to you. God," She frowned heat wrenchingly, "I'm going to miss you Gabi."_

Lena, my sister, is moving to Vermont to be placed in a center to help her recover from her depression. How could I forget that? Slowly things were getting clearer.

_"Did you tap that yet?" Chad scratched at the back of his mop of ringlets and I suddenly felt glued to the spot. My gut clenched when I heard the sexual slang my boyfriend's best friend was referring too. And unless Troy was cheating on me, Chad was talking about me._ "_No…" Troy shot the ball loosely and Chad caught the rebound. I was curious even though I knew I shouldn't be eavesdropping._

"You better turn up the charm man or your going to loose a bet. Montez can't be that hard to get into bed."

All I was to Troy was an easy lay and a pile of cash in his jeans pocket. My eyes flew open as the memories stopped.

Troy.

Troy, the guy standing in my hospital room, the one that appeared to be so worried about my well being. Yet, he's the same guy that took on a bet his basketball buddies cooked up, a bet to get me into bed. I'm guessing it was within a month too, based on what his best friends word implied and the winding double digits staring mockingly back at me from the calendar on the wall.

"Why…" I started directing my eyes to the tall, boy figure of my so-called boyfriend, exasperated with why he was even here, I couldn't form words. Scratch that. Ex boy friend. Wait a minute… How the hell did he get past Sharpay?

_**Or did she not know**_?!

I turned to my best friend since pre-k at my side now, there was no way she'd let him in here if she knew what I'd just found out before I got in here… right? How long ago was that anyway…?

There were so many questions I needed answers too, but all I could think of was the trader of a person I really like, no, _**liked**_, and why he's here. He certainly doesn't care for me, because if he did, he had a hell of a way of showing it.

"Sharpay…" I said shockingly, darting an irritated glare in Troy's direction. "Why is he here?" Although Sharpay is naturally blonde, but her dark eyebrows matched the honey light brown of her newly dyed hair. I remember that.

"What do you mean?" Her eyebrows scrunched up as she looked at me skeptically. "He's your boyfriend Gabriella, am I supposed to shun him?" She said the last part sarcastically, but that was exactly what I wanted her to do.

"You thought you could hide it? Did you seriously think I wouldn't tell her?" I glared angrily at Troy whose expression was guilty and sheepish now. I found my hands balling up with fury at my sides.

"Gabriella please, you have to listen to me… It's not like that anymore, I-"

"I can't believe you!" I shrieked hotly. "Your trying to deny something I myself heard? You've got to be shitting me, Troy. Your unbelievable!" The pace of the heart meter sped up next to Sharpay and her forehead creased with worrying writing itself between the lines.

"Whoa! Hang on a minute! What the hell happened with you two? Gabriella, you need to calm down!" Her eyes darted to the heart meter. "I don't know what's up with you two," She looked at Troy and then back at me. "But you both need to calm down or we'll get kicked out." Troy sighed dejectedly and looked down at his shoes. I shook my head with hostility still running through my veins, I want him to leave.

"Troy I think you should leave," Sharpay's hair swung side-to-side as she swiveled to get a look at the clock. "It's getting late anyway." Troy's cerulean eyes that were once filled with life and spunk paled and sat lifelessly in they're sockets staring blankly into mine with so much built up emotion, it was hard for me to stop the tears that sprung in the corner of my tear ducts.

"I'm really sorry Gabriella, I never meant to hurt you…" His face turned away from my eyes as he carried himself with his head hung low out of the hospital room. The hate that coursed through me was directed at him for two reasons. One, because he used me and conned me into thinking he actually liked me for some sick bet, and two, because he can say stuff like that to me that makes me react so strongly that I get so mad with myself.

"He can't say shit like that to me!" I exclaimed, teary eyed. I wasn't talking to Sharpay so much, more of myself than her. My emotions were built over and over with sadness and anger that they slowly poured out in the form of tears streaking down my cheeks.

My breakdown seemed to scare Sharpay, but I couldn't blame her because I never breakdown and cry blatantly like I am now. I always shove what I'm feeling aside and wait until I'm alone to cry, but right now I couldn't contain the things I was feeling.

"Oh Gabi," Sharpay slid onto the bed next to me and pulled me to her chest comfortingly, and I let her, because it felt so good to have one of the people I trust most hold onto me while I cry. My parents haven't paid much attention to me, because they're first assumption is that I'm fine. Always great, nothing fazes me.

The only thing they worried about was Lena, even when she wasn't depressed. It was always her, almost like they favored her over me. Maybe it was because I was the athletic one? I'll probably never know for sure. Did they think I was stronger because I'm a tomboy and like sports? I certainly wasn't more confidant then Lena. She was always more outgoing then me.

I felt so vulnerable right now; through my lifespan I've never felt this ache behind the ribs of my chest, where my heart is. The kind of pain that made you cringe and never want to feel again after you've experienced it once.

I also felt stupid and embarrassed. Stupid because I fell for an act Troy played out as real, because I actually thought what we had was that. Real. Embarrassed because word would get out way before the clocked ticked for first period tomorrow morning at school, and everyone would know how the basketball captain played with the shy girls feelings.

So I cried. I cried for Lena, I cried for Troy, I cried for Sharpay, and most of all, I cried for myself because I knew from here things would only get worse before they got better.

"The worst part is," I sniffled against Sharpay's shoulder and she voiced for me to go on. "I felt like it was more than just a crush."

* * *

It was as if someone died.

The silence that sliced through the halls of the high school when I walked through the doors was worst than the loud buzz of morning gossip. You get played by the basketball captain of the school and suddenly your all everyone is talking about.

_**No one is staring at you**_, I told myself as I hobbled by everyone on my crutches as Sharpay shuffled with my stuff and hers behind me. I knew everyone was staring at me, but it felt better to pretend they weren't. As we went down the hall people turned themselves to follow me down with they're eyes. Sharpay huffed annoyingly behind me and I knew she was getting angry about the staring.

"Hasn't your mother ever told you not to stare?!" She asked loudly, agitated with the sea of students around us. The shuffle of everyone's feet to make it look like they weren't staring bounced off the walls awkwardly and I smirked silently to myself. Leave it to Sharpay to set people straight.

When I had finally told her about what Troy got himself into, she was so fired up, it was like she was the one he played. In a way it made me feel better, because I could listen to her rant about how much of an inconsiderate piece of shit Troy was. Her words, not mine. Listening to her bad mouth him kept me from saying bad things about, which made me feel better because I found Sharpay more amusing than my own anger and misery.

Sharpay muttered a curse under her breath as I fiddled with my locker, spinning in the combination. Even though people stopped staring directly at me, I still felt everyone sneaking glances over they're shoulders. It was kind of amusing; the residences of East High seemed to crave my misery. When they were only putting a lazy smile on my face. High school, you can't live with it, but I think I could survive without it.

"Melanie told me that she was cheating on him and he caught then but then she got hurt trying to break them up from fighting." I rolled my eyes and kept walking with my head high. That was a stupid rumor. That girl couldn't even back it up by saying who I was cheating with.

"I heard they were fighting on his roof and he pushed her off." Another girl talked in a hushed tone that didn't seem all too hushed.

"Really?" I turned toward the girl talking to another and studied her face while keeping a tight hold on my crutches. "Because I wasn't aware _**that's **_what happened." I said, a little smug at how the younger girls face twisted with embarrassment. Some of the things I was hearing about me were pretty unrealistic. I mean come on, if your going to start a rumor about what happened between Troy and me at least come up with a good one.

Yeah, word got out about us, and a lot of people knew the truth as to what happened, but others chose to not believe it and make up they're own little juicy lies. When most of them were really stupid. A new rumor filled my ears as I walked by two more girls I knew were freshman right off the bat.

"Word going around is that she got into a fist fight with some girl she caught Troy getting cozy with." I laughed out loud; you've got to be kidding! People seriously think some really strange stuff. Even if that were the case, I don't think some girl'd beat me up that bad. Come on, a broken leg, some cracked ribs and a concussion from a fight? I think I'd be able to hold my own against some skanky hoe.

* * *

Besides the whispers and the mocking calls I caught going through the halls, today wasn't all too bad yet. It was bearable. Until I saw him, that is. I hadn't had to deal with him all day yet but now it was almost impossible to avoid.

He was leaning against my locker talking to a bunch of other jocks, making useless conversation. Part of me thought he did it purposefully. To make me mad, that sort of thing. He didn't like crushed and half crimpled like he did when I last came into contact with him at the hospital. Sharpay insisted I stayed home with her today at the house but I wanted to go to school, because I'd have to face it sooner of later so why not sooner?

Well when I thought that, I was confident, only because I didn't know I was going to the new celebrity to be picked on at East High. Now when I thought about it, one word that started with a T was enough of a reason for me.

"Troy." I tapped his shoulder with two fingers and his darken blue orbs looked curiously in my direction.

"Oh? I thought you were not on speaking terms with me Brie." His smirk was evident as his 'friends' cackled obnoxiously next to us. Oh sure, show off for your friends. Its always cool to act like a Dick when your ex girlfriend is around.

"Your leaning on my locker. Now move." I kept my voice stern and demanding, not letting it quiver like it wanted to. Being around him like this was making me nervous. He's being cocky and all jerk like just because I wasn't quick to forgive him? Well I guess being around his friends doesn't help either.

"What's the magic word babe?" His crooked smile was making me mad. I didn't like his tone and didn't want to be addressed as babe either. It made me feel cheap, like some slut you pick up in the dirty section. It made me feel like nothing more than one of Troy's flings.

But somehow I could see something burning behind his dark oceans of eyes. For a minute I felt hope rave through me, but then I threw some ice on it because I knew I didn't want anything to do with him anymore. Well at least that's what I told myself.

"Don't call me babe, _**please**_." I exaggerated the please and his jaw set into a grind. Troy moved aside reluctantly and turned away from me to dismiss his minions.

"How are you?" He asked, sounding genuine but now that I knew the truth about out relationship, I knew he was an extremely good liar. So how was I to know he wasn't acting right now? Troy should apply for Julliard. He'd be the next Brad Pit.

I scoffed hotly but slipped trying to hold a book and keep my balance with the cast that held my leg together. Firecrackers vibrated through my chest and I felt the spark of his hot fingertips catch me at the elbows. Once I was stably vertical I pushed his hands off me.

"Like you care," I scoffed. "Just leave me alone Troy. You've done enough."

"Gabriella stop it, don't for a second think I find any pleasure in seeing you in a cast." Troy snapped like a rubber band pulled too tight against my own wrist. The lash of his words stung but the pain I've been feeling lately was so much worse I barely felt it.

"If you cared," I paused to look him dead in the eye. "You would have manned up enough to say no and pass down a bet. Grow some balls Troy, and leave me the fuck alone." I slammed my locker shut and got away the quickest I could on crutches while still keeping my balance. I didn't want to ruin a rage like that by tumbling over and landing on my ass to just have him help me up again.

I finally managed to make it to the bathroom and there I sank to the floor and wiped away the silent tears that tainted my cheeks. You would think I would be cried out by now, but I wasn't. My tear ducts just kept refilling and refilling, there was no stopping it. I was tired and at this point hungry and I really just wanted to go lay down. I stayed strong though and didn't meet anyone's eyes as I found Sharpay in the hall and hobbled to lunch with her.

"How you feeling Gabi?" Beth asked me as I reached the table.

"Freaking fantastic." I sank down into my seat and took one of her French fries. "Life just can't get any better than this."

* * *

**Im so sorry this is short! I'll post agian soon! And alos about the dog pregnancy thing, i had no idea lol, i'm going to change it though so no worries. Thanks so much for reviewing! I love hearing from you guys!**


	11. Prove It

"When life offers you a dream so far beyond any of your expectations, is it not reasonable to grieve when it comes to an end?" – Stephanie Meyer, Twilight

* * *

"So…" Bethany said conversationally. "Broken shin bone, huh?" I was well aware of the injuries I had acquired from the car accident I was recently in. I didn't need a reminder from one of my teammates that I wouldn't be playing basketball for a little while.

"Barely." I rolled my eyes annoyingly. "Its _**cracked**_, I can get the cast off in two weeks." Some sort of excitement shook up on Bethany's face.

"Sweet! So you can play in the last season game we have? The one that decides if we go into the championship?" It amazed me how she went from awkwardly touching on a sore subject for me to overly excited about the same topic.

"Damn straight," I said, only giving my eyes the satisfaction of roaming over Troy's practice jersey for a minute. "You should really get back into line before Collins flips a shit on you." I nodded to the drill line Collins had the team running that Bethany was straying away from. Even though some drills coach had us run were insanely painful and tiring, I would much rather work them with my team then sit on the bleachers and actually have time to think. I didn't like having time to think recently because I either thought about Troy or about Lena. Both were still kind of numb. I didn't want to have a straight focus on either.

"Ah, right. Have fun watching Gabster." She jogged back to her spot in time for Collins to look over and see everything in order. Having me stay and watch practice was like pouring salt in the wound. Stupid leg. Heal quicker. I was looking down at my cast when a ball came bouncing over and knocked me in the foot.

I held the ball in my hands, expecting one of the girls to come running over with apologies but no one came. No girls at least. The person that came trotting over to my spot on the bleachers was one of which I told to eff off earlier. He looked down on me with a sparkling smile that triggered my hostility tanks.

"Thanks Brie," He took the ball from my extended hand. I didn't say anything. I did my best to be patient with the boy. Did he not get the picture that I was mad at him? You can't play with someone's emotions and rip a relationship out from under them and still expect them to not be ill tempered with you. Troy is demented if he thought differently.

"When can you play again?" He asked, dropping his eyes to my cast before returning them to my face.

"Two weeks." I said boringly, watching Sarah take a lay up. It wasn't fair. Everyone got to have fun and joke around at practice but I had to sit here on the bleachers with a cracked shinbone while my ex boyfriend due to a bet gone bad tried to make conversation with me. Aren't you jealous of me? Yeah I can tell.

"I'm sorry…" Troy said slowly. "It is kind of my fault you're stuck like this anyway. " His voice was smooth with pain and rang down to my ears from where he was standing over me at his full height. Plus I was sitting. I didn't bother to look up at him. What was the point anyway? I couldn't tell he was lying to my face before, how could I be so sure that what he was saying now wasn't a bunch of shit too?

"Gabriella please, at least look at me," Troy's hands were on my thighs and he was kneeling in front of me. I was about done with him and ready to snap.

"You really hurt me Troy," I searched his eyes for serenity, but I never really could be sure. "I don't know if you're forgivable, okay? Just give me some space, I can't talk to you right now!" Troy watched my eyes for a minute but then finally slide his hands off my legs.

"Fine. Sorry I bothered you." He stood and strode off, back to his team. The basketball star didn't look all too happy that I shot him down, either. Some part of that pleased me though; it's about time someone stood up to his royal cockiness.

In this school, guys would die to be him, and girls would die to have him. I really never paid him any mind though, because who was I to be noticed by such a 'god' of East High? Well I was really nobody. Now? I'm the coach's daughter, that girl on the basketball team, the one that got played by the kind on East High. What a reputation, huh?

I saw Mr. Buckley eye me for a minute before throwing a curious glance over to Troy. He was taking my dad's place while he was in Vermont with Lena and my mom. I really didn't like the guy; he sort of gave me the creeps. He's a very short-tempered tall man. With a _**mustache**_.

Still in the recovering stage of a concussion, listening to the annoyingly unrealistic whispers in the hallway and having to deal with Troy today was wiping me out. I was about ready to crash for the night. I pressed my phone to my ear once I dialed Sharpay's number and waited for her to pick up the phone.

* * *

After talking to Sharpay on the phone, we decided to stay the night at my house since Maria and Cristian weren't home at hers anyway, and when Bethany over heard me making the plans, she invited herself into our little sleepover too. It was a school night, but we were all pretty wiped anyway, so we didn't plan on staying up late. As soon as we got into the house we headed to the kitchen for some dinner, each taking our own spots at the island in the middle of the room.

"What's to eat here?" Bethany raised a crucial eyebrow, sauntering over to my cabinets to survey our choices.

"There's frozen pizza in the freezer," I yawned and slumped in my seat as Sharpay and Bethany moved around my kitchen comfortably.

"Pizza it is." Sharpay preheated the oven and I put my head down on the counter. I felt so tired all of the sudden I could barely keep my eyes open.

"What was with Troy today at practice Gabi?" Bethany put a glass of ice water in front of me and started to put some ice in her own. She looked curious, with her eyebrows scrunched up like she didn't fully understand the situation.

"I don't know," I kind of moaned and waved her off. "He's like demented or something. I don't think he can grasp the fact that he hurt me. Excuse me for still being broken only like a day later."

"He tried to apologize?" Sharpay snorted amusedly across from me and I nodded with an eye roll. It felt better knowing I wasn't the only one that thought he was being insane. Like seriously though, does he expect me to forgive that fast? "That boys got some nerve."

* * *

Only time will mend the pain.

That phrase seemed to bite me in the ass over, and over again. The aching my heart was letting off that seemed to radiate through my ribs and bounce into my veins felt like it was getting worse, and I missed Troy more than I could imagine possible. But it didn't seem fair.

How could I love some one who probably didn't even care for me in the first place? I wish he would have just left me alone, never even bothered me. I would probably be so much better off, because the only thing that swam through my skull was Troy.

It made me feel bad too, not only because he lied and messed around with me to satisfy his friends. No, that wasn't all. It made me feel bad to think about him because I didn't even for more than half of a second think about my sister, or even my parents, how either of them are doing.

Call me self-centered, but I couldn't help it. Part of me wanted to scream out and hit something to rid the pain from my chest and the other half wanted to run as hard and as quick away from here as I could. Things felt they were closing in on me, like I was going to be eaten up any day now.

I thought that we were stronger, but he played and lied to my face. Its one thing to lie, but its another to do something only for shits and giggles and then toy with someone's emotions. I wouldn't call myself emotional, but that's how I was beginning to see myself. All I would do lately is sit around and mope. I can't even drive my pain into basketball or run five miles to burn off this feeling sitting in my chest.

All because of one boy.

One boy who changed my life. A boy that wanted my forgiveness, which I'm not sure I'm going to be able to give. Did I want to forgive Troy? Half of myself told me I wanted to. Yet the other part was screaming and yelling to get over it and never talk to him again. That part told me I wanted him to have to deal with the humiliation I felt everyday when I walked into school. Feeling the stares that burn into my skin, the whispers that cut into my flesh. It was starting to get unbearable.

Is it so sick to want him to feel how I feel, then ask him to ask me to forgive him? That's all I was asking for anymore. If he were able to go through my pain for one day and _**then**_ give me a good reason to forgive him, I would consider it. But it wasn't possible. Nothing came into my head as to how, and I didn't like talking about it to my friends because all they wanted was revenge.

Revenge meaning, egging his car or lighting a bag of crap on fire and placing it kindly on his front steps. They were immature ethnics but hey, you can't pick your friends. So when I rolled over in my bed, pulling the blankets tightly over my shoulders, I looked out the window. Through the black of the night I spotted the bright glow of the moon and thought, _**I'd give anything to go back.**_

* * *

The shoves I could take, even though they were physical pain, I could deal with them. The whispers were getting on my nerves though. It was like people thought, hey; this is a great day to pick on that girl that Troy, the king (insert a bow here) played around with. Two weeks ago today, everyone found out about Troy's bet for my virginity, but yet here I was, just got my cast off yesterday, and now I was being tripped and prodded at, shoved, pushed. Anything you can imagine in a crowed high school hallway.

"Hey Gabriella," His breath smelt like cigarettes and big hands pulled on my hips arrogantly while I tried to keep my balance and contain my anger at once.

"Get off me Blake." I warned, backing away from his grasp. This was the last thing I needed right now. Were there really no teachers around to catch this?

"Come on baby, I just want to have to some fun!"

"Back off, I mean it." I glared at him, shoving his big hands away from me.

"Yo Blake, why don't you pick on someone your own size?" The swoons girls watching nearby let out signaled to me who was coming before he even reached my line of vision.

"You got your chance Troy, let someone else take a swing!" That seemed to make his eyes turn a darker navy, but I've never really seen Troy _**mad**_ before.

"Blake, buddy… I'm really trying to be patient with you, but if you don't remove your hands from Gabriella's waist I'm going to have to do it for you." A pang hit me in the heart as Troy said that. I know I shouldn't feel like I do, but hearing Troy be protective over me gave me such a great feeling. In this situation, it was easier for me to shove my thoughts out of my head and only listen to my heart that was screaming, "I love you, Troy!"

"Maybe," Blake made a jerky movement, my hips crashing into his. "I don't want to." Troy's eyes burned into my skin with jealousy written in his blue flame. He grabbed Blake's shirt collar, ripping him away from me, and then caught my elbow before I could even think about falling.

"Blake, don't make me kick your ass." Troy growled, shielding me like I was his food for the night, and no one could have me but him. Like two hungry wolves glaring each other down, fighting over they're precious prey, also know as, me. It made me scared, the look the two boys were exchanging. _**Troy doesn't care about you**_, my head told me. My heart told my head to shut the hell up.

"You don't even like the bitch Bolton, so share her with some of the guys man, don't hog the skank." Blake's eyes blazed green as his lips curled away from his teeth in a grin. His harsh words sliced through me like my own thoughts but they seemed to set Troy off even more.

Troy lunged at Blake, his shoulder dropped to take him out first. I watched, horrified as Troy's knuckles connected with a crunch against Blake's nose cartilage, but somehow it felt good because Blake had just called me a bitch, and a skank. Which I don't think I deserve. A skanky virgin? I mean, come on! And bitch? What did I ever do to him?

After a few punches to his face, I decided Blake was bruised enough. Troy was seriously beating the crap out of him, and everyone watched in awe as they're superstar layered punch after punch after punch into the football players face. Did they really want him to get kicked off the basketball team?

"Troy." I said sternly, putting a hand on his shoulder. But I immediately regretted it, because Troy faltered almost right away at my touch and Blake slugged him in the jaw pretty hard. I heard a small crack come from Troy's jaw and knew something had popped. I looked to my sides from some assistance to break this fight up but I didn't want to ask someone who would probably call me a name.

"Sarah, get Chad!" I exclaimed and searched the crowd for a familiar face. "Danny, can I get some help here?!" I pulled my cousin from behind a few people, pleading with him to help me out.

"Why?" He gave Troy a disgusted look. "He totally played you Gabi." I rolled my eyes at my cousin's dramatics.

"Just get Blake the hell out of here, okay?" I said and luckily Chad came pushing through the crowd, looking at me exhaustedly.

"What the hell happened?" He gawked at his best friend on the floor for a moment of shock before actually doing something about the situation. Chad pulled Troy away from atop of Blake and Danny pulled him off the ground, pushing him off in the other direction. Blake stumbled out of the school, and I don't blame him. Troy messed his face up pretty bad. I looked at Troy himself to see him rubbing his jaw and then wincing at his split open knuckles and the blood he spit from his mouth.

"Troy," I grabbed his neck, turning his head so I could see his jaw better, searching for a popped out bone or any sign of it being dislocated. He was so stupid for fighting, if the teachers find out, which I'm pretty sure they will, he's going to get kicked off the basketball team. "Come with me," I sighed, pulling his arm through some people and into the empty science lab.

"Gabri-"

"Don't talk. Sit." I pushed him towards the counter, moving away for a minute to grab the first aid kit. I found some antiseptic wipes, two gauze pads and an ice pack. Hitting the ice pack against the table to make it cold, I pressed it his jaw. "Hold." His fingers brushed against mine when I made a move to take my fingers off the pack. I looked anywhere but his eyes, focusing on ripping the package open to get the wipes out. I stepped in between Troy's knees and held my palm out to see his knuckles.

"Gabriella…" I shook my head no as he reluctantly gave me his hand, cleaning the blood off the split open cuts on his knuckles. I felt him flinch against the alcohol in the wipes as I moved the little cloth across his skin. I sniffled back the tear that threatened to glide down my cheek and wiped it away with the top of my arm as I threw the cloth in the garbage.

"Gabriella…" I felt like an idiot for crying, and Troy kept saying my freaking name. I grabbed the gauze and wrapped it around his hand, tapping it there once it was secure. I pulled out another cloth and held my hand out for his other hand, which only had one bleeding knuckle. I wiped it off and applied the gauze.

I lifted my head without thinking and the gravity in his blue stare almost knocked me across the room. I could see the worry in his bright eyes as he looked at me in concern. The corner of his lip was still bleeding and the blood on his mouth was beginning to dry. I sniffled again and wet a paper towel before I wiped off his mouth.

"Gabriella." He grabbed my wrist and looked at me seriously.

"What…" I felt my voice quiver as the tears began to build up behind my eyes. As to why I was on the verge of crying, I had no idea, but it made my voice shake as his stare pierced into my eyes.

"I'm sorry…" My eyes closed painfully and I raked a hand through my hair roughly.

"I know you are." I sighed. "But that doesn't make up for what you did." Troy put the ice pack down and reached out to touch my face, wiping a stray tear away from my cheek with the pad of his thumb. I hadn't noticed the tear roll off my eye. I flinched away from his touch, avoiding his eyes even though I knew it was the last thing I wanted to do.

Slowly my anger was burning out towards him, and now it was more a sad depressing feeling as he touched me, because I wanted more than anything to let everything go. But I could never let this go. What it all came down to was trust. Would I ever be able to trust him again? No, I think the question is, could I ever trust him again? I didn't have a clue.

"How am I supposed to trust you Troy?" I ask, finally looking up from the jeans covering his thighs. "Would you really forgive yourself if you were me?" I kept my voice low; because we were so close there wasn't even a need to talk in a normal tone. Troy held my stare, dropped his eyes and then looked back up at me again.

"No." He said softly. "I would make myself work for it." I saw the glittering hope hiding in the corner of his serous eyes as he silently pleaded with me. I let it swish around in my head for a minute, thinking of the pros and cons of the situation. So far I couldn't think of how it could turn out bad. The worse that could happen is that I chose not to go farther than friends with him. It was my own choice. For the first time in a while, it was all up to me. I was in control.

"Prove it to me then, and we'll go from there."

* * *

"Montez, nice to have you back on the court." Collins smirked amusedly and as I stretched out my leg. My ankle was stiff for two weeks straight and my leg was still a little achy even though the doctor said it was fully healed, so I knew running was going to kick my ass today. Collins didn't intend on letting me off easy either.

"It's nice to be back." I said, throwing Bethany a look as she stretched next to me.

"All right ladies!" Collins bellowed. "Fifteen laps around the gym." She shot me a look that practically read, no walking, or else. I groaned and let Bethany help me up.

"Ignore her Gabi. You'll do fine and I'll run with you." Bethany grinned and slapped me on the back. We started off in a slow jog and once in a while I would push it but then pains would surge up my leg and I would switch back to a jog. The whole time Bethany stuck with me, matching my pace. The whole time we were about five laps behind everyone.

"Bethany! Finish. Gabriella is a big girl." Bethany threw me an apologetic look and picked up her pace, sprinting ahead of me. I didn't bother me that I had to run alone, it bothered me that I was so slow and it hurt to run. Running was a fun thing for me, I enjoyed it, but now every stride is painful.

Once I finally finished I joined in on the drills and plays we were learning new and practice soon came to a close. But Collins seemed to think I needed a little more work. "I want twenty suicides out of you before you leave." I gaped at her exasperated. She knew I was in pain but yet she still pushed me. She probably only meant well, but I really didn't want to go do twenty extra suicides.

Deciding to not even fight with her, I reluctantly took my place on the one end of the gym that we used for practice today, facing the boys who were still practicing. I swiveled to check the time, wanting to time myself and compare it to my old time. When I turned back, I pushed forward, touching the foul line, then running back. Then I went half court, and then to the opposite foul line, then full court. One down, nineteen to go. I was in the midst of my third suicide when I found the blue-eyed captain of the boy's team hustling at my pace next to me.

It made me smile through the pain that spread through my one side. Troy really must have meant it when he said he would work to gain me back. I seriously don't think anyone would want to do suicides for kicks. We reached the seventh suicide when I turned fast and my ankle twisted the wrong way, pain piercing through the muscles in my leg. I silenced the scream I wanted to let out but biting my lip and groaning through my teeth. Troy turned to me suddenly, panic smoothing over his features. "What is it?" He asked, I shook my head, trying my best to pass it off as nothing but the streaks of pain let me moaning in pain here and there. "Gabriella what?" He moved in front of me, stopping my stride and looking me dead in the eyes. "If something's hurting you, you don't keep running. Fuck the coach, don't push yourself like that."

I finally gave in, almost falling over in pain as I lifted my left leg to prevent any pressure from piling on the growing pains. It felt like someone was slowly tearing my tendons in half one by one. Troy's arms held me up and when he noticed I was not putting any pressure on my left leg he lifted me off the ground and carried me over to the bleachers. I bit my lip painfully and Troy's forehead creased in panic. "This one?" His finger pointed at my left my ankle and I did my best to nod my head. He looked at my ankle without touching it and winced, taking a sharp breath through his teeth. "Fuck Brie… It's already swelling."

I groaned again, hitting my head against the metal bleacher above me. Great. I just get my cast off and now my ankle is swelling.

"I've gotta get you up Brie, we have to get to the nurse." He picked me up bridal style and I squeezed my hand around his arm, bracing myself for the pain as he started walking through the halls.

"Jeez girl, your strong for a small person." I let his comment slide because all I could focus on was the nurse putting extremely cold ice on my leg. It numbed the pain and felt nice against my burning skin.

"Mr. Bolton," Mrs. Robinson grabbed at his hand, examining his knuckles. "What on earth happened here?" I closed my eyes and laid back on the couch she had in her office. "Were you fighting with someone?" Her tone was accusing.

"No…" Troy scoffed falsely. "'Course not." I felt his hand push some hair off my forehead but I couldn't function right now, I was afraid if opening my eyes would hurt. "Why would you think that?"

* * *

**So here it is. I know its kind of quick that they're relationship is mending but you'll see what i have in store. Plus i couldn't take having then fight. It was killing me. Have fun watching the superbowl guys! And please review! Thanks, smooches to you all!**

**Mare. (:**


	12. I'm Sorry

"In your life, you meet people. Some you never think about again. Some, you wonder what happened to them. There are some that you wonder if they ever think about you. And then there are some that you wish you never had to think about again. But you do."

* * *

"Yo Gabi! Long time no see." Who the hell?

"Ross!" My voice shrieked as the connection between the handsome face and the name crisscrossed in my head. I jumped at him, throwing my arms around his neck.

"How are you Gabi?" He grinned, catching me.

"I'm good, the parental units and Lena are in Vermont though… So I've been switching between Sharpay's house and here." I pulled my bag over my shoulder and slammed the door of the car I was renting in-between getting mine repaired.

"Oh. Yeah, my mom told me. Your mom called mine, telling her to pass the message onto me that you would need to be checked on once and a while. I figured since I haven't seen you in so long, it'd be nice to take a visit to my little sis." It wasn't until now that I noticed his red Land Rover parked across the street. I must be going blind, it was a pretty bright car.

"Yeah? That's like her. How long has it been? Like five years?"

"Um…" Ross paused and I let my eyes roam over his grown features, his green eyes glistened with delight and his light brown curls stuck up in random places. "Yeah that sounds about right." He laughed. He hasn't changed a bit.

"Let's go inside. Any girlfriends over in Everett?"

"Naw," He shook his head, following me down the path. "What about you? Any boyfriends I should know about?"

"Um…" I hesitated, because what if he talked to my parents? They don't have any idea about Troy and me being a thing. Sort of… "I guess you could say that, yeah."

* * *

"She _**followed you into the guys bathroom**_?!"

"Yeah," Ross laughed, nodding his curl covered head. "She did."

"I didn't know you had girls so wrapped around your finger." I accused him of being a player and he just laughed me off, not bothering to deny it. "Was she even pretty?"

"Eh, you could say Melanie's been around."

"So sluttish is your type, huh?" I giggled, dodging his hand when he tried to smack me.

"Shut up." He reached out with his foot, pushing me off the couch in one swift movement.

"Jerk!" I exclaimed as my butt hit the ground, sprawling out on the carpet of my living room. It was nice to have someone at home with me besides Sharpay. I haven't seen Ross in so long. We used to be best friends until he moved five years ago to a town not too far away called Everett. Through the hall the doorbell rang and Ross looked curiously down at me.

"Expecting anyone Gabi?" He raised a smooth eyebrow.

"No," I scoffed. Who would be at my house at like, I glanced at the clock, eight o'clock on a school night? "Not that I know of?" I was curious to who was at my door, so I chased after Ross when he sprung to answer my front door. Who would be at my door right now anyway? I really couldn't think of anyone.

"Gabrie-!" The yells stop short when my visitors were met with the tan, tall, and handsome person I know as my friend from early child years. I peaked around Ross's shoulder just as he said hello with a laugh, and Bethany, Sharpay, Taylor and Sarah came into my vision. Why the hell were they here?

"Gabriella?" Sarah's eyebrows furrowed and she spoke like a small deer watching her mother die. She didn't look at me though; she kept staring at Ross with her lips slightly parted.

"Guys? What are you doing here?" I hadn't noticed the popcorn, movies and pillows they were holding until I realized they were all in they're pajamas.

"We were going to take over your living room… But," Sharpay broke her eye contact with me and looked up at Ross, seeing as he was about five inches taller than me. "Your Ross, right?" She guessed like she was taking a strike in the dark. I've told Sharpay about Ross before, so I guess she just assumed who he was. Which I'm sort of glad of, because then I won't have to introduce Ross to every girl standing outside my house in they're pj's.

"Yeah…" He nodded, giving her a small grin. "I don't know who you are though." For a second I would of thought they were flirting, but then I brushed it off, because Ross has a normal charm.

"I'm Sharpay. I've known Gabriella forever."

"You guys all are going to sleep over on a school night?" I asked amusedly as the girls shifted awkwardly in they're pajama's in front of Ross on my doorstep. It was a funny site; four teenaged girls in pj's, embarrassed because of one guy they were probably sizing up in they're heads right now. Ross looked entertained.

"There's no school tomorrow silly!" Sarah didn't seemed so bothered by the fact that Ross was seeing her in her pajama's while the others were blushing and looking anywhere but his direction. I had completely forgotten about the school being closed tomorrow. The teachers had a convention so there was no school. How could I forget?

"Right," I nodded before throwing a look up at Ross. "Come on in then ladies." Ross held the door open with his arm so the girls had to walk under it. Each passed by quickly besides Sarah who was as cool as a cucumber. She strolled by casually, raising an eyebrow at me and motioning to Ross with her eyes. Pretty much she was asking me what was with the boy toy when Troy was falling at my feet. These were not my words; she seemed to think Troy would do anything for me these days. I thought different.

The girls strew themselves across my couches and piled pillows on the floor while Bethany pressed different buttons on my remote before putting the movie she was holding into the DVD player. The only thing I saw on the case in which she pulled the DVD from was a bloody face of a small girl, and then I knew it was going to be horror movie.

"This looks interesting," Ross said, sitting down with his back resting against the back of one of my couches.

"We all agreed on horror, even though Gabi hates them." Bethany teased, throwing me a look.

"Um, Ross, your sitting next to Bethany," I said, and he waved at her. "Sarah's to your left on the couch, Taylor to your right, and you know Sharpay." He nodded, looking at each of them with a warm smile. Soon the movie came on, so I took the popcorn from Taylor and headed into the kitchen to cook it, but Taylor followed me.

She said, "Look Gabi, I'm so sorry Troy did that to you, and I know Chad was a part of it, and I broke up with him for it because your one of my closest friends-"

"Taylor," I said firmly. "You didn't have to do that. Its between me and Troy, you can stop seeing Chad if _**you**_ want," I held her gaze. "But I really don't mind if you see him, it doesn't bother me, really."

"Okay…" She sighed, fidgeting with her hands. "What's up with Ross, though? Are you guys like some secret lovers or something…?" Taylor expression was confused as she stared at me.

"No, no." I laughed it off, because Ross and me were nothing but good friends. Anything else would be so weird. "We go way back, he moved away when I was in like sixth grade. We're only friends." I threw the popcorn into the microwave, pressing the buttons.

"Oh! Okay." Taylor laughed easily now and I smiled back. "Cause I was getting a little confused you know, cause you and Troy are kind of cooling off now…" She tested the last part like she was asking me if she heard right or not.

"Yeah." I nodded. The microwave beeped obnoxiously, making me jump a little. I poured the popcorn into a bowl and followed Taylor back into the living room where Sarah's sudden shrill scream pierced the air.

"Whoa, Sarah, girl you can scream!" Ross's stomach rolled with laughter as he stared at the horror struck blonde.

"Gabi come sit here!" Sarah called me with wide eyes and a shaky voice. Well I certainly felt better; for once I wasn't the only one who hated horror films. Having a very frantic Sarah by my side made me feel the least better about myself, and now I could duck into her shoulder without being swatted away like the other girls would do to me.

"It's a good thing Troy's not here or he would get jealous." Bethany hissed at Sharpay with a smirk, but it wasn't quiet enough for me to miss, I threw a pillow at her head.

"Heard that."

* * *

Slowly it was getting easier to do the running drills at practice. If I pushed myself over the edge I could make it, and let me tell you, the aches the next day were definitely yummy. I brushed by people, both girls and guys of the schools basketball teams. It was exhilarating; moving by people so quickly. Sliding past, my legs pumping all my built up energy into the wooden floor underneath my feet. I couldn't think of a greater feeling, but then I saw the back of Troy's warm up jersey jogging in the front of to group, and I inwardly cringed.

Pushing myself past him felt like a rush or a high, like I suddenly shot up on heroin or there was too much adrenalin swishing through my veins. I could feel his dangerous eyes burning into my back, but it only made me run faster. Like if I got farther away, he couldn't touch me, hurt me, any longer.

Once I heard him mumbling to Chad and his footsteps pattered closer and closer to me, I pushed further, willing myself to move quicker through the gym. Why running was suddenly a stress reliever was above me, but I don't know why I haven't used it before. It probably would have helped me sleep on nights when it felt impossible. I moved in and out of the last few people of the front crowd in the run we were doing around the gym and was soon in my own air, free to burst through as far and as quick as I wanted, no one in my path to block me.

And that's exactly how I liked it. Everything behind me, not in touching range, because it seemed when I let things get close enough to even brush against me, things got shitty. Then I'd have to pull away and start all over again. Somehow this time felt different, because whenever I saw myself in my head, future me somewhere, the only person I seemed to be able to picture myself with, was the one chasing me down.

I had told him he could work to gain my trust back, but now I didn't want him to reach me. I felt tattered and worn, like I was used and abused and I needed to be healed and covered over before I could really let him back into me. I may not have eyes in the back of my head, but I could practically feel him gaining on me in my skin, in the corners of my gut.

So I ran faster than I thought was capable of, almost falling over from the momentum springing in my legs. But if I was going at such a speed, how did he still seem to catch up with me? Sure, he was probably the most in shape guy on his own team, but I had less weight for gravity to drag me down with, so please inform me how this was possible. I'm starting to think Troy Bolton was a miracle trying to tell me something here. I almost turned to him and asked him what my message from god was.

"Gabriella, don't push it honey." Collins called out to me across the gym, actually looking concerned, like I was the only person capable of hurting myself whilst doing the practice laps. When I came to the curve of the gym, Troy was running at my hip, not even looking like he was pushing himself. I was burning up over here, practically sweating off my skin. When I noticed the point at which we had all started at fourteen laps ago, I knew the end was going to be a race.

Troy did he best to confirm my thoughts as I sucked in as much air as I could at the time. With a small smirk and a kinked eyebrow he winked at me, taking off as soon as his eyelid blinked once more. I struggled to get closer to him, but in the end Troy beat me by about an _**inch**_.

"Gabriella?" He asked hesitantly while I sucked down my water bottle.

"Yeah," I swallowed down the remaining liquid and threw my bottle on the ground with raised eyebrows in his direction.

"Can we talk later?" For the first time Troy looked antsy and a little nervous, in the way you get when you ask someone superior of you, or someone who just scares you something. He didn't meet my eyes more than twice and shifted his weight between his feet.

"Uh… Yeah, sure." I nodded, trying to hold his gaze, but he barely looked at my eyes.

For the rest of practice I tried to come up with reasons why Troy would want to have a serious conversation with me. So far I had the reasons, nada, zilch and last but not least, nothing. It couldn't be about me forgiving him again, because he knows better now that it will only take time for me to really forgive the wound he impaled into my chest.

The way he was nervous about talking to me stuck into my head too. He was never that nervous around me, why now? Should I be nervous about talking to him? God, this guy drives me insane. Its hard to figure someone like Troy out when you cant see his eyes. Even when I can its extremely difficult, so his azure orbs not looking at me put a damper on my predictions. I wasn't sure what to expect, but I didn't really think it could be worse than him making a bet for my virginity.

I filled Bethany in on what he said to me right before practice ended, not being able to handle the fear that rose up my chest from the words he spoke so nervously to me, also asking her if I should be nervous myself.

"I dunno Gab, but if you guys like end up making up or some shit and throw yourselfs at eachother," I rolled my eyes are her perversion. "use a condom."

"Thanks so much Bethany. I couldn't have gotten greater advice." I looked away from her, trying to find Troy somewhere in the gym. Where oh where could the boy be. Finally I found him with my eyes standing by Chad, talking in a low tone, Troy's shoulders moving up and down in a shrug. Chad clapped Troy on the back and soon he was turning around, grabbing his bag and looking around at people, probably looking for me.

"Here he comes." I said, turning so it looked like I was having a conversation with Bethany. "Make conversation."

"Do you like peanut butter?"

"What?"

"I think its kinda gross." Bethany crinkled her nose up in a grimace, but on her it only looked cute. I don't think there was ever a time when she looked bad.

"How can you-"

"Gabriella," His voice called out for me about ten feet away from us.

"Bye Beth." I two finger saluted her, choosing to ignore her whispered comment about condoms. "Hey Troy. What's up?"

"Um… Walk with me Brie," He said, sounding uncomfortable around me. Which was still registering as weird in my book, because the Troy I knew was out going, a flirt and a tease. Not shy. Or awkward.

"Okay…" We started to walk out of the school, people calling goodbyes to me as I strolled along side of Troy. He pushed the metal door open for me and I was met with the crisp cold air of January nipping at my ears.

"So I know I said I was sorry, but I think you deserve to hear this." Troy said, his voice booming like thunder in the dark of the student parking lot. He walked with me to my own car that was one of the few left in the vacant lot. I nodded for him to continue, leaning against the rental car I had. "When I agreed to the bet, I didn't know you. I didn't know what a great person you were, and the crap the guys were giving me about saying no was really annoying. But it's still not an excuse for being an idiot and agreeing." He looked me in the eyes when he said the last part

"Okay…"

"You're a wonderful person Gabriella, and I'm sorry I broke your trust and did what I did. I'd do anything to take it back, but I can't. If I knew you like I know you now and they bet on my to do it," He looked down at his fingers but connected our eyes again only briefly after. "I would tell them to fuck off."

"Okay."

"I don't think I deserve your forgiveness, but I'm a jerk and want it anyway. When I made the bet I didn't intend on falling for you," He stared at his shoes. "But I did. And I can't help it. So I'm sorry for putting you through my shit, but I can't leave you alone Gabriella."

"W-what are you saying?" I stuttered, at loss for words at what he was implying. Was he implying he fell in love with me? Troy Bolton loves me? I think I might faint; this was getting to be too much for me.

"I…" he stopped and lifted his head, cerulean blue piercing into me, flooding over me, and washing everything away expect for us, standing here alone in silence. "I think… I might… love you."

"Okay." My voice cut off, small. One single syllable. Are you kidding, Gabriella? He says something like, I love you, and all you can say is okay?! Well I certainly didn't want to say oh! Wow! Troy watched me like a wobbly building about to come down; ready to catch it wherever it falls. Except the building was me, and I wasn't feeling all too stable.

"Gabriella." He breathed out, stepping the tiniest bit closer to me. "Please. Give me something here… Yell at me, hit me, _**scream**_! Just, I need something to know that you care." His normally smooth and deep voice cracked against the night air. I looked up at him with tear dripping eyes, reaching out to hold onto his waist.

I pulled my arms around his torso reaching up his back to hold onto his shoulders as my tears fell on his jersey. I hid my face in his neck and did my best to breathe evenly through the tears as they finally all come pouring out from being held in so long. I brought my mouth to his ear as I watched the moon shine down on me in the dark. "I'm sorry."


	13. Wants and Needs

"**If I never met you, I wouldn't like you. If I didn't like you, I wouldn't love you. If I didn't love you, I wouldn't miss you. But I did, I do, and I will.**" – Unknown

* * *

I love Troy. There was no denying it, no way around it, under it, or going by it without a second glance. My love for him was there, sitting in my stomach and glowing up into my eyes. It scared the shit out of me; the feeling it sent through my veins and over my bones. You can try to type it in on google, what is love? You'll get some definitions, maybe a few videos. But the point is, love is not the same for each person is comes to. Everyone has they're own kind of love. The human race can't label it an exact type of feeling or emotion. Love was just, love. It just is, there was nothing more to say about it.

When you feel it yourself, you can't try to explain it to someone else, because they have they're own view of it. I wanted to call the love that sank into my skin Sunny. Sunshine is warming, comforting and pushes through the clouds for its own chance to shine. So why not name it Sunny? Sunny sent tingles down through my toes, shivers up my spine, and beats through my heart. There was no greater feeling. Nothing could match up to the pulsating feeling that coursed through me. I loved the way he held onto me while I cried in the darkness in all except for the moon. I loved the way he pressed his lips against my hair and the feeling of his muscles coiling around me. Troy was love. In my own world, the name of the human being Troy was love. Everything about him was.

* * *

_"I don't even know why I'm crying," I hiccupped uneasily against his shoulder while his hands rubbed up and down my back._

_"You can't hold everything in you know," Troy pushed some of my hair behind my ear without pulling away from me. My breathing came out in spasms with hiccups popping out once in a while. "It builds up and comes pouring out sooner or later."_

_"Well I feel like a," I hiccupped again. "Baby."_

_"Your not a baby." His voice was smooth and chilled in the air._

_"I'm sorry," I said, ignoring him._

_"You shouldn't be Gabriella, you did nothing wrong." I pressed my face into his neck and let out a frustrated groan because I couldn't control my spastic air patterns. "I'm sorry, because no matter what I do, I fuck things up and make you cry." I didn't like the way he was taking things out on himself. Yeah, he agreed to the bet. He told me he thought differently once he knew me, though. Maybe I shouldn't forgive him, but all of me wanted to, because I didn't want to hurt anymore. It hurt loving someone who you know you shouldn't be with. But now he loves me back, and I think that's what cracked me open like an egg fresh out of the fridge. _

_"Stop." I whispered, his ear was close to my face._

_"I should probably get you home…" He trailed off, his voice having a guilty ring to it._

_"Why?" I scoffed, not at all liking the warm welcome of an empty cold house. Troy's skin was so much more warm and comforting than my own home. "I'm not going home to anyone anyway."_

_"What?" He sounded appalled; like I just told him I eat people for dinner._

_"My parents are in Vermont. My house is empty." I sniffled once more against his neck, sucking in a fresh amount of air a little easily._

_"Is that what was bothering you?" Troy pulled my shoulders back so he was staring into my face with his penetrating orbs that I didn't want to meet while my cheeks were red and my eyes were puffy. I had a small idea of what my face looked like right now. It was probably the size of Paris, being so blotchy from crying. I shrugged my shoulders loosely, looking down and wiping at my eyes. "Gabriella I can see it in your eyes when your lying. It bothers you, I can tell."_

_"Yeah it bothers me, okay? But what can I do, anyway? They like Lena better than me, I can't change that." The words slipped from my mouth quicker than I could even think of a response. Troy's eyes darkened as he gazed upon me in the light of only the moon._

_"Don't say that."_

_"Its pretty obvious Troy, they baby her and always favor her over me. I was a mistake, they weren't careful and ended up having me after Lena when they only wanted one child."_

_"You are not," He squared my shoulders, lifting my head to reach his eyes. "a mistake." I sighed against his grasp and looked away. I really didn't want to fight._ _"We should go Brie, its getting late." He picked my bag up from off the ground and pulled it over my shoulder. "I'll follow you home."_

_"Okay," I said with a sigh, feeling pretty drained at the moment. I got in the rental car, letting Troy ease the door closed behind me, pushing the ignition button; the car didn't even need keys. Nothing really ran through my mind while I drove home. It was like my brain was on the no signal station and the only noise was the purr of the engine that acted as the fuzzy noise the TV would let off._ _Once I pulled in my driveway Troy's car sat at the curb until I was in the door and it clicked close behind me. _

_Home sweet home. A nice dark and cold house. This is the life. I threw all my stuff down the on floor without a care, letting things drop anywhere they fell. I moved through the halls of my house and went up the stairs to the bathroom, turning the water to hot and stripping down. The hot water felt great against my back, reminding me of the warmth of Troy's skin. __I wish I could just sit in the shower all night, where it was warm and steamy. Nothing bad ever happened in the shower. It was quiet; warm, closed off, like you were in your own little water world. No one could bother you in the shower. Especially when no one was home. Once I was out of the shower I couldn't help but shiver, my house felt extremely cold. I pulled on some sweats, the jersey I still had of Troy's, socks and the big sweatshirt Danny left over here the last time we had a holiday at my house. _

_They were all big and roomy, keeping warm air around me at all times._ _Under the covers with all my layers of clothing and blankets, I was still shivering with my wet hair. I didn't feel right, laying here in the dark under the covers. Its not that I didn't feel tired, because I was beat as hell, I felt like I could sleep for days, but something kept poking me to stay awake. It was like having one of my friends jab me in the side every time my eyes would flutter close. __I stood from my bed that was still cold as the air, putting my slippers on. I went down stairs and slammed my front door close behind me once I was out in the night air and started walking to the corner. I knew where my feet were taking me, and I didn't stop them from taking. It amazed me how they just moved on they're own, I didn't even have to think about walking. I was surprised to find no cars in Troy's driveway besides his. Where would his aunt and uncle have gone anyway?_ _When I got to the front door of his house I let go of the piece of sweatshirt I was holding over my fingers to keep them warm and rapped against the glass door. _

_Mia barked from inside the house and I suddenly remembered that she was pregnant with puppies. She should be due any day now. Troy opened the door in a gray wife beater, shorts and socks. Looking at him through the glass felt weird when I only wanted to wrap his arms around my shoulders and hide in his shoulder where it was safe. Troy was like my panic room, I could stay there and it felt like nothing could touch me. We stared at each other for only about half a second, and then he pushed the door open so I could duck in under his arm. Mia greeted with a wagging tail while Troy locked the door, then turned to me with skeptical eyes and opened his arms I took happily._

_You would have thought I would be all cried out by now, right? But no, I had to fight against myself to keep more acid rain from falling down my cheeks. I didn't want to cry anymore. Just hanging onto Troy's shoulders made me feel emotional. I didn't know why, and I kind of didn't care either. The only thing I knew was that his house felt warm, his hug was comforting, and I didn't want to go back home._ _"Are you staying?" His voice hummed in his chest pressed against mine and I let my eyes slide close, nodding my head the slightest bit. It was funny how I couldn't seem to fall into a slumber in my own bed, but with Troy's hands on my back, I was suddenly really drowsy. Before I could take in what was happening, Troy's hands were picking up my legs and walking me down the stairs to his bedroom. I almost put up a protest to walk but then a swell of tired wrapped around my eyes. I felt my body slide onto silky sheets, blankets being pulled up to my shoulders and Troy's hand soon leaving my grasp, my eyes flying open in fear._

_"Troy," I blinked, groggy all of the sudden in the darkness of his room because I guess he turned the lights off. "Where are you going?" I mumbled half of it but he still seemed to take in my words, moving a little closer once he heard me utter his name, I felt his arm brush against my extended fingertips._

_"Couch…" He said quietly like he didn't want to wake me when I was already up._

_"No," I said, reaching out to pull on his arm, willing my eyes to stay open when all they wanted to do was close against Troy's soft sheets._

_"Brie," He almost groaned, probably wanting to be the good guy. I could bet my life he didn't want to sleep in the same bed as me because I never said he completely forgiven yet. Maybe I should have respected his decisions, but it only made my heart long for him more._

_"Lay down." I tugged on his arm, pulling the blankets back and smiling lazily to myself when he gave in, and lowered himself onto the bed next to me. I scooted closer, wanting to feel his heat. The sweatshirt I was wearing felt lumpy around my shoulders so I slipped it off and threw it somewhere, hearing Troy's yawn cut off short. I let myself fall back against the bed, letting my side curve against his chest, enjoying the warm. Troy fingered the jersey sitting loosely around my shoulders, and I felt his smile against the top of my head._ _"Night." I drifted off to sleep with his toasty fingers resting on my arm were he drew small circles slowly. Oh, I was still wearing his jersey…_

* * *

When I could make out a clear thought, I thought to myself, I am so tired. I felt like I died and now someone was trying to resurrect me from six feet under. I turned, rolling onto my stomach and then on my side stretching my arms up above me and my legs out below me, blinking open my eyes slowly. I expected to see my room enter my vision, because well, where else would I be? I'd forgotten about coming to Troy's until I saw his silky red sheets and the sleepy boy himself, gently snoring peacefully next to me. That's when I felt my cheeks start to turn upwards; I was smiling like an idiot. Troy is so cute when he's sleeping. Troy unconsciously groaned and reached a hand around my waist, pulling me closer. For a minute I thought he had woken up, but then he heaved a deep sigh and his chest continued to rise and fall evenly in sleep.

I couldn't stop myself from smiling. Even in his sleep, Troy reached out to me and brought me closer. Which was kind of ironic seeing how that was exactly what he did since I've started to hang around him. I let my eyes roam for a clock, searching the room. Today was Tuesday and we still had school. Finally I found one on top of the TV, I had to squint to see the red numbers clearly, but it read six o'clock. School started at eight. Usually I wouldn't wake up this early, but today felt different because I woke up to the boy I would love to lay in bed with all day. But I knew I had to be the responsible one because Troy would tell me to forget school. I sighed before I ran a gentle hand through his hair.

"Troy." Nothing happened. "Troy…" This time I got a strangled moan. "We have to get up Troy."

"No." He groaned, hiding his face in the pillow.

"Troy."

"No no no."

"School. It's a law."

"I'm sick, I can't go." He peaked up from the pillow with one eye open.

"Your not sick." I poked his nose. It amazed me how boys his age had so much acne when Troy's face was immaculately clean of any blemishes at all. His skin was incredibly smooth too.

"I can't move. You paralyzed me. Its all your fault Gabriella." I let my eyes roll.

"This is my fault?"

"Well yeah," he grinned, sitting up on his elbows. "You've been in my bed. I can't let you go now baby." He smirked playfully in a joking manner, but it made me blush never the less.

"Shut up Troy." I giggled lightly, looking up at him, my head on his soft pillow.

"Did you sleep okay?" His perverted jokes stopped and he became the typical caring guy, not worrying about himself, only of others.

"Your bed is really comfortable." I smiled, stiffening a yawn while he looked over at the clock.

"Jeez Miss Montez, why'd you wake me up so early? I don't need to get up until five minutes before I must leave."

"Which is why your always late for home room." I matched the smirk that fell on his peachy lips.

"Whatever." We were silent for a minute but his brow furrowed in thought, but I hadn't a clue what was going through the gorgeous head of his. "Gabriella?"

"Hmmm?" I looked lazily up at him, the corners of my mouth raising the smallest bit in a half smile.

Then he said, "Can I have a second chance?" And my heart started to beat through my chest.

"Yeah, Troy." I said, sounding a lot smoother then I felt as I pushed his bangs off his eyes. I couldn't believe the confidence that cracked through my voice box while I spoke to Troy. I didn't know where it came from, but I was to have it with me. "You can." His face may have looked a little unsure before, but now it was plain out ecstatic. I knew we were going to do things right this time.

"Yay." He gave me a coy smile. "I didn't think I could last much longer leaving you alone anyway."

* * *

Ever since the morning I let him have my benefit of the doubt, Troy has done nothing to upset, sadden or even make me think negatively. He's been charming, caring, careful, and most of all funny. It was like ever time I turned around he was cracking a joke or doing something to make me laugh. I couldn't help but enjoy the time I spent around him. It felt great to have a light hearted relationship with no worries; we told each other everything now.

There were no secrets, no lies. It was great. Except one thing. I was unbearably curious. It was killing me, not knowing how his parents had died. Something about the way Troy froze up and avoided the subject drew me closer to the topic. I was supposed to avoid the subject at any cost because it was a touchy spot for him… right? Well if that's what I was supposed to do, I sucked at it. Somehow I'd end up mentioning it and asking a tiny question not meant to cut open any wounds, but then he ease away from me and get the smallest bit awkward. I felt like I was doing the wrong thing, I should probably shy away from the situation. But yet I couldn't bring myself to do it.

* * *

_"Troy…?" He stopped mid dribble to look down at me from his spot in front of the basketball hoop._

_"Yeah, Brie." His voice was laced with concern, like he had extra senses and could feel something wrong in the air._

_"What happened to your parents?" I noticed the color change in his eyes after he registered what I had said. He stopped looking at me and focused on the orange basketball in his hands, giving me a quick one shoulder shrug._

_"I don't like talking about it." He said, like I would just leave it there, not push it any further. I raised my eyebrows, but he still didn't look over at me._

_"Troy." I stood up from my spot on the grass, now walking to him on the pavement of the basketball court. "You know you can talk to me." I said, grabbing the ball so he would at least look at me. I was painfully shocked at the painful glimmer in his eyes when he met my eyes. He didn't exactly stare at me either; he more stared through me, like I was some ghost that wasn't even there._

* * *

I wanted to know; I almost asked Chad one time but decided against myself. If Troy wanted me to know, he'd tell me… right? Yeah he would. I felt pathetic. I didn't really know why this was bothering me so much. Something about the situation made me want to help Troy be open about it. I was almost a hundred percent sure Troy bottled up all his feelings and pushed them aside just to plaster a smile on instead. I had to say, he was pretty good at hiding his emotions. I had forgotten my birthday was tomorrow until I received a phone call from my mother who was still in Vermont. The last I heard from them, Lena was adjusting to the new center, my dad was spending more time with her, and my mom has been trying to keep her head. My mother was having a hard time trying to grasp the fact that Lena had tried to take her own life.

"I wanted to call and wish you a happy birthday mija, I'm sorry we cant be there! I feel so bad about missing your eighteenth birthday. Things here just aren't stable enough for your father and I to leave." I leaned against the counter and listened to my mother talk. Yeah, it bothered me a little that I was probably going to spend my birthday alone, but what really bothered me what that I forgot my own birthday!

"Its okay mom. No big deal." I sighed softly, pushing some hair out of my face.

"Its is a big deal mija." She exhaled on the line. "Well you father and I sent you a gift in the mail. So remember to check before you head off to school tomorrow."

"All right mom." I was pretty much saying anything to please her at this point. I really didn't feel like talking to her on the phone right now. I forgot my own birthday, and my family was going to be across the country on the day I was born. This put me in a great mood. I heard a knock on the front door through the hallway, leaning forward to try and get a look. "I gotta go mom, love you. Bye." I hung up the phone and went to the door, pulling it open. Troy greeted me with a bright smile, lopping me into a big hug as soon as I opened the door.

"Hey baby girl." His placed a kiss on my forehead, pulling back to look at my face. The funny thing with Troy lately was that he would never kiss me. He'd call me pet names like baby and honey, but wouldn't give me the satisfaction of brushing his lips over my own. "What's wrong?" His horror struck face studied mine, his hands cupping my face.

"What do you mean?" I asked, hating the smallness of my voice.

"Why the face?" He asked raising his eyebrows pointedly.

"What face? There's no face," I insisted.

"Gabriella."

"Its nothing Troy." If you don't want to open up to me, why should I open up to you? It hit a certain spot, making me a little bit angry how he expected me to tell him exactly what was bothering him, but he couldn't tell me something that happened a long time ago. I even asked nicely. Troy sighed frustratingly, dropping his warm hands from my face.

"So your birthday's tomorrow…" He tried to change the subject. "Are you parents coming home in time?"

"No." I studied my socks and flexed my toes so I wouldn't have to look at him while I said it, giving myself away even more.

"Oh," He said, surprised. "_Oh_. Brie…" He trailed off, like he wanted to say something significant, like he was sorry I couldn't spend the day of my birth with my family. Well whatever. No biggie. "I'm sorry," he lifted my chin, forcing me to look at him while he gave me his best pout.

"Its not a big deal," I shook my head, looking away, shaking off the sad feeling I was having.

"What do you want for your birthday? Name anything and its yours." Troy put his hands on my shoulders, looking down at me with his sparkling blue eyes. I didn't have to think about this at all. I knew exactly what I wanted, but I wasn't so sure he was ready to give it. Ever since we started off fresh he's been pretty G rated.

"I want this…" I touched the left corner of his chest, where I knew his heart was beating steadily behind his ribs. "All of you." I was surprised at my own words, at how forward I was with him. When I said that to him, I meant I want to know things about him people don't know. He seemed to get the picture I was painting, because the tensing of his muscles wouldn't happen for any other reason. He shut his eyes painfully as I slid my hand around the curve of his neck.

"All right." He seemed a little hesitant, finally caving to me, but it was as if I caught his fall. He was going to trust me with something that no one else knows besides his close family.

"One more thing?" I requested sweetly, giving him my best smile.

"Depends…" He eyed me suspiciously, like I was about to pull a dangerous stunt.

"Can I get a _real_ kiss?" I over exaggerated, referring to the tiny kisses I would get on the cheek and forehead. Troy probably thought he was doing the right thing by not rushing into things. But I wasn't a saint, I'm a hormonal teenager, I would like to kiss my boyfriend.

"That I can handle." Troy flashed me a bright white grin, his lips sliding over mine as his hands held onto my neck. I reached up with my fingers, threading them through his sandy brown locks.

"That's better." I flashed him my teeth and met his eyes, that were only about twenty centimeters away from mine, feeling happy for the first time since he got here. Troy's kisses were definitely something I missed.

* * *

**Thanks so much for the reviews, hopefully this cleared some things up? It made sense to me...? All rightt well just REVIEW! Love you all.**

**-Mare[:**


	14. Jealousy and Me

"Life gives us brief moments with another… but sometimes in those brief moments we get memories that last a life time…" – Unknown.

* * *

It was bothering me. Okay, so maybe that was and understatement, because every other thought my mind would come up with up would be about Troy's questioned trust with me. Or his parent's death. Something drastic must have happened, why else would he be so fragile about it? I mean, your parent's death probably isn't going to be your favorite subject… But to not tell your girlfriend when you guys finally get back together after something ridiculous he did… Seems weird to me.

I told myself over and over that I was prepared for the worst possible thing Troy could say to me, but I didn't even know what the worst was. The only thing I knew was, it wasn't going to be easy. Troy's eyes gave him away when he wasn't careful. I knew he tried to hide his emotions, but when I would catch him off guard I could read the hurt reflecting in his clear eyes.

Can I handle what ever it is that he's going to throw back at me? I prayed to god I could. I didn't want to get him to finally open up to me and then collapse on what I made, but I couldn't be sure. What if I did? Then what would happen to us? I woke early, the sun just rising to greet me on the day of my birth, seventeen years ago today. Not that it mattered to me; I was in my huge house alone, curled into a ball in my bed. The only thing that stroke my interest was Troy. I hadn't realized how breakable he was until I saw him nearly shatter under my gaze.

The shrill ring of my cell phone jolted me awake, I'd been laying there half unconscious but not entirely asleep either. I almost ignored it, but decided to at least check the caller ID before I chose to brush the person off. Then the four-letter word that was etched into my brain tissue glinted back at me. So I opened the phone and slide it to my ear, hoping his heat would transfer through the line.

"Brie?" His masculine voice threaded through my eardrums, giving me some sense of comfort even though I couldn't actually see his attractive face.

"Yeah." I sighed through the line, the tiniest bit happy he was the first thing I heard in the morning instead of my mother's over eager sound.

"How'd you sleep birthday girl?" I could see him smiling at me in my head when I closed my eyes again.

"It was better when you were next to me." I felt small in my big puffy bed and my open room. I was the only source of sound in the entire house, yet I felt the need to keep a quiet strain on my voice.

"Really." I mm-hummed into the mouthpiece jumping a little when I heard a thump come from my wooden balcony behind the French glass doors. Somehow I knew the visitor on the other side was one I would be able to greet with open arms.

"Are you outside my room?" I asked sliding out from under the covers but I pretty much knew he was going to be standing there, phone to ear, grinning brightly at me. The dark silhouette behind my light curtains confirmed my thoughts, my hand reaching out for the cold golden lock on the light door without much thought.

"Why don't you come and find out?" My hand reflexively pulled the door open and I closed my phone, my brain not having to door much work. It was like seeing him for the first time all over again. Our eyes latched onto each other, neither daring to look away for even a second. The sun peaked through the smog of the Seattle air and the trees behind his head as I watched his through my peripheral vision. His grin wasn't bright as I had imagined though, Troy gave me a simple lazy smile; the corners of his lips lifting as his cyan orbs scanned over my face like I was a treat he needed to get his hands on before some other kid took it.

A flashing, throbbing, moment shook through me as his arms encircled my waist and I stood on my toes to swing my own around his neck and play with the small hairs on his neck. It almost took me a minute to realize I was too caught up in his being and I forgot to breathe. But when I went to push oxygen into my lungs, my nostrils were filled with the intoxicating fragrance of the tall boy holding himself around me.

"Happy birthday Brie," Troy's soft voice breathed into the side of my face and neck, and it was almost better than kissing him. I meant something to him, and he really meant something to me. Troy was like my childhood best friend, but he kissed me and held onto me while my family was across the country in another state. I didn't really think of him as a boyfriend though.

He was so much more. Sure, I've had crushes millions and billions of times before. But this? Just wow. It was an unbelievable sensation, like finding comfort in your mom at some mid hour of the night after you had a bad dream or a crazy scary thunder storm was shaking the house.

Life was my bad dream, and Troy was my comfort. My family left me in this house alone took my sister away, and I broke. Troy may have been fifty percent of the cause, but he was one hundred percent of the healing process. Something about him saying all right yesterday when I told him I wanted all of his heart struck a vein for me. Troy was a huge figure in my life, and I was almost completely positive he was going to stay that way.

Which is why I wanted him to trust me.

Troy was the first to declare love in the relationship, but I think I felt it all along but it took his strong words for me to realize it. I couldn't imagine waking up tomorrow without him there, it seemed painful for me think about. I felt smitten, and a little unsure. Unsure if I should feel so strong though, not unsure if I love Troy or not. There was no question. My love was tattooed there, with a glass covering on top for safety.

"How are you?" He pulled me back, looking sincerely into my face while he pushed my bed head out of my face. The way he spoke to me though, made me think there was some reason for me to be upset on the morning of my birthday.

"I'm…" I paused, thinking carefully of a word I wanted to use. "Okay." I nodded, to confirm it to myself more than him.

"I love you." He leaned in, and I thought he was going to kiss me but he rested his warm forehead against mine, rubbing his nose on my nose as he took a deep breath in. The forwardness of his words froze my lips together, enabling me to speak any words in response. When I parted my lips to say a response, don't even ask me what it was I was going to say because I didn't even know myself, my phone rang in my hand behind his head, spoiling the moment. I threw him an apologetic look, but couldn't help but feel relieved. I didn't want to stumble on my words after he told me he loved me again.

"Hello?" I pushed Troy's bangs off his eyes as I prepared myself to talk to my mom on the phone this early.

"Gabriella? Hey honey! Happy birthday!"

"Hey mom," I said as Troy closed his heavy eyes, his forehead still resting on mine. "Thanks."

* * *

"Haha! And do you remember when we put whipped cream on his eye?!"

"Yeah…" I giggled along with Bethany, shoving my last book into my locker. I tried my best not to pop the little mini balloons everyone had tied to my locker door. My friends totally went all out for my birthday. My locker was covered in wrapping paper with the balloons sticking out every now and then. Despite my not so hot mood this morning, today was actually an all right day.

A fiery arm slid around my side from behind as I finally slammed my locker door closed, and I smiled up at the bright face of my boyfriend. "Ross is so funny. I don't know where you've been hiding him." Bethany wiped a tear from her eye, giving Troy a small wave at the same time. "Hey Troy."

"Ross?" Troy's brow furrowed in curiosity and for a minute I had forgot he hadn't any idea at all who Ross was. He was a year older than us… And moved six years ago when Troy had only just came to our district with his aunt and uncle. Of course he wouldn't know him.

"You don't know him?" Bethany sounded appalled; like everyone in the world had to know the guy I had been best friends with in my childhood. Bethany and Ross had definitely hit it off; she couldn't seem to stop talking to him.

"No…" Troy looked down at me with a questioning look. "Should I?" He asked me now, and I couldn't help but notice the look I was reading on his face was one of concern, like he feels I should of mentioned it to him.

"No… Well I don't know. I mean, he and I used to be best friends when we were little but besides that I haven't seen him in six years. Except for the other night when he came over and the girls slept over…" He hadn't know this information either, and I felt weird trying to explain myself to him while his arm was slowly loosing its grip on my waist.

"Oh…" He said slowly, looking down quickly and then up to Bethany's deer in head light eyes. I could bet twenty bucks she thought I didn't want Troy to know about Ross, or something like that. She probably thought I was going to be mad at her now.

"Troy…" I said, desperate to clarify that nothing is between Ross and me besides an old friendship.

"No, its not a big deal." He flipped the hair out of his face. "I'll just meet you in the cafeteria."

"Troy-" I started to protest but he pressed a quick kiss to my lips and strode off the other way while I stood at loss for words while Bethany stared, looking guilty.

"Whoa…" Bethany shifted he bag on her shoulder. "Is it just me or did he just act totally weird about Ross?"

"Yeah…" I said, still looking in the direction Troy had gone. "What was up with that?"

"I think he's…." I turned to meet her eyes and she paused short, like what she was about to say might not be such a good idea anymore.

"What? Just say it…"

"Jealous…?"

"He shouldn't be, Ross and me aren't like that…" I said, wishing I could have said it to Troy rather than Bethany.

"But he is your boyfriend… And for all he knows Ross could be some old friend coming back to steal your heart." Bethany said, pulling me along to head to the cafeteria.

"That's not possible." I muttered to myself, because there was no way Ross wanted me. Or that anyone but Troy could hold my heart and rip it away altogether. I think by now I would know. He's the only one capable of that.

I sat at my usual table with the girls, excepting they're numerous happy birthday wishes with a thank you. I even got a mini cupcake from Sarah, but I didn't feel too hungry. I was on a buzz that made me all too aware of Troy's lunch table out the corner of my eyes. I didn't want to ease drop or anything but my senses were all too aware of him being there, and of every jerky movement he made with his jock friends. Have you ever noticed, that when you start to like someone or even talk to them, your suddenly a lot more aware of them being around you? You can tell yourself you didn't see them or ignore them all you want, yet you always know they're there.

I felt like throwing my cupcake at someone. Instead I sat there and stared at it with an uneasy smile that was probably really bad looking on my face. I could only imagine what people thought when they saw the look I had going on. But then suddenly I was mad. Because Troy and me were just starting over, and now he's going to shift things between us because an old friend who happens to be a guy visits me? I mean, come on! He's the one that begged and begged for me back. I love him. I may not have admitted it out loud yet but I do. I'm not going to loose him all over again because of Ross.

"Uh…" I stuttered as I stood from my seat. "I'll see you guys later." I turned away before any of them could say or ask me anything, taking the long way to the lunchroom doors. I knew I was probably messing with Troy's teenage hormones, but how else was I supposed to gain his consciousness? I moved past him, swinging my hips and sliding a hand into my back pocket sleekly not meeting his eyes when I barely caught his head turn.

Once I pushed through the doors, I told myself I wouldn't look through the window on the door as much as I wanted to. I would just push myself against this wall and wait. Troy won't be long. Twenty seconds later and he was turning on the wall I was pressed against, so I jumped at him. Throwing my arms around his neck and kissing him, really kissing him for the first time today. Troy might have seemed a little surprised at first, but he quickly caught on. Slowly his arms moved around my hips and he was sliding his tongue over my bottom lip. I broke off from his mouth, out of breath, before he got the satisfaction of getting in my mouth.

"I love you." It took all my courage, but when I just forced my thoughts aloud, it came out smooth and easy. Troy's eyes seemed to bulge a tiny bit at my straightforward statement. His eyes seemed to bolt from blue to a brighter aqua and his mouth curved into an amused smile.

"You love me?" The velvety sound of his voice box made me want to jump around like a freshly lit firecracker. My anxiety rate was flying off the charts and all I could do was grin while I stood on my toes and stared into the eyes of a million oceans.

"I love you." I nodded again running my hands through his hair once I was back on my flat feet. "I love you, I love you, I love you." Troy's eyes clouded over with want as he pushed my back into the wall and pressed kisses onto my lips every two seconds.

"I love you too."

"We need to talk though hot shot." I said, lifting my eyes to gaze up at him since I was back on my flat feet again. He flinched away, leaving a small gap that felt huge since we were molded against each other before.

"There's a catch…?" Troy winced while his hands were the only part of him touching me on because he stepped back but left his hands resting on my hips.

"Well…" I said slowly, pulling him closed by the belt loops on his pants, catching his lazy grin. "I just don't want you getting jealous." I said, trying to look at both his eyes, like just saying it out loud wasn't enough.

"Jealous?" Troy scoffed, flipping the hair out of his face.

"Yeah, Troy. Whatever it was that pulled you from me before you went into the lunch room." His eyes dropped and I knew he knew what I was talking about. Otherwise he wouldn't hide his eyes from me. A sigh escaped the back of his throat but silence filled the air. "Troy. Come on."

"What." He said, looking back up from the ground now. "What do you want me to say? Some guy I had no idea even existed shows up and sleeps over your house and I'm supposed to pretend like I don't feel a little uncomfortable about it?" I was a little taken aback at his sudden lash, because he usually wasn't rude or angry with people. Besides Blake. But I wouldn't call, beating the shit out of a guy rude, or angry even.

"Troy." I said, moving my hands up to hold the sides of his neck. "Calm down." He took a deep breath in, emphasizing it.

"I'm calm." Troy's eyes narrowed above me, signaling for me to talk. Now.

"Ross and me are friends, okay? Nothing more nothing less babe." I said, skimming my thumb over his jaw.

"Fine." Troy says while he's the one that pulls me closer this time. "But he better keep his hands off you." He said in the same tone he used when Blake was hitting on me in the hallway the day Troy punched him several times and I cleaned him up afterwards. His protectiveness might scare some girls, but it made me happy because I was his. Only his.

"Down boy." I giggled, pushing the hair out of his face. It seemed to be getting even shaggier as the days went on.

"I'm not kidding Brie," He smiled down at me, even though I could tell he was going to say something about beating Ross up. "You saw what happened to Blake."

"Ha!" I laughed. "Promise?"

"Promise. No one puts they're hands on you but me." Troy gingerly kissed me cheek and suddenly I was glad I used my sex appeal to lure him in. "Oh one more thing," He said and I nodded for him to go ahead. "Never swing your hips in front of my friends again. They were watching you like a rare piece of meat."

"Jeez, if you can't have me, nobody can, can they?" I was thrilled this was true. I didn't want anyone but him anyway. He was like some dream with a swimsuit model come true.

"Nope." Troy grinned like a happy lion protecting its partner.

"Your selfish."

"Proud of it babe."

* * *

**I'm so sorry this is short! Its been a while, hasnt it? I'm sorry guys. I'll try and update soon!**

**_Mare3.**


	15. Trust Me, Or Not

"Take time to realize,  
That your warmth is  
Crashing down on in.  
Take time to realize,  
That I am on your side  
Didn't I, Didn't I tell I can't spell it out for you,  
No it's never gonna be that simple  
No I cant spell it out for you."

- Colbie Caillat, Realize.

* * *

"Troy!" I exclaimed, giving him a clean smack on the arm. "You should have called me!"

"Well…" He fidgeted, looking as if he didn't want to be hit again by the rosy blush on his cheeks. "I didn't want to wake you. It was like three o'clock in the morning when it happened!"

"You should of!" I said, calmer now because the sight of the small sleeping Doberman puppies crowding Mia made me want to speak quietly. They were all so cute, and I didn't know how Troy expected me to pick one out of the ten of them. I mean, sure I've seen puppies before. But these newborns? They all looked so small and fragile.

"Sorry." He chuckled softy. Kneeling down next to me in front of Mia. You could tell by her expression those ten puppies wiped her out. She was barely keeping her eyes open, sleep almost consuming her. "Did you want a boy or a girl?" Troy asked, sliding an arm around my shoulders.

"A boy I think…" I said, letting my head fall onto his shoulder.

"Once they can walk around and stuff you won't have a hard time picking one."

"Yeah," I let my head nod. "Your probably right." Not that the topic of puppies wasn't fun and all, but I was getting a little anxious. Troy told me he wanted me to come home with him for my present, but I got a funny feeling my own puppy wasn't going to be the only thing waiting for me here. When Troy started to stand, helping me up with him, I knew something else was coming from the body language he had going on.

"Come with me," he said, holding my hand behind him as he moved away from the hall closet Mia had chosen to give birth in. Troy started down the hallway, bringing me to the basement door and then tugging me down the steps to his bedroom behind him. I couldn't help the butterflies that swam around my stomach when he gave me a cheeky smile over his shoulder and released my hand to walk over to his dresser and rummage around for something.

"Troy?"

"Got it." He cradled a small box behind his back and started to walk back to me with a small smile matching his blush.

"Troy…" I said slowly, feeling bad that he went through the trouble of getting me something for my birthday.

"Happy birthday baby." Troy grinned, taking my hand and closing it over the box, keeping his eyes locked on mine the whole time.

"Troy you shouldn't-"

"You didn't even open it yet," he pointed out, letting go of my hand so now I was the holder of the small box I was half afraid of. What could be in it? It had to be some kind of jewelry. Nothing else would fit in the box… right?

I looked down at the small black box like it would bite me if opened it with my fingers, that I hadn't noticed until now were shaking. A necklace? Bracelet? Ring…? I gulped, trying to just open the damn box before both of us combust from tension.

"Troy…" I gasped, staring at the gold ring sitting in the emptiness of the box. "You really shouldn't have…" I couldn't look away from the ring because it was so small and pretty. The front of it was swiveling gold rings and the rest spread out in a small circle, the small white diamond sitting snuggly in the complete middle surrounded by the rest of the band.

"It was my moms…" Troy's voice kind of cracked above me and at the moment it wasn't so hard to break away from the ring and lift my eyes to him. His mom's ring… Troy wanted me to have his mom's gold ring. I searched his eyes wildly, looking for any sense of kid in his words, but he was completely serious.

"Troy," I shook my head quickly, grabbing his hand and putting the box back in it. "I can' take this," It was his mother's ring; there was no way I could take that from him. I wouldn't. It's too important to him.

"Gabriella," he grabbed my hand again, his cyan eyes spearing into mine, bubbling over with passion. "I _**want**_ you to have it. I love you more than anything I have. Its yours now." I couldn't believe his words. They left me paralyzed, not able to move or form a single sentence.

"If we…" I stuttered, trying to find my voice. "If we ever break up…" I said, hoping he would understand where I was getting at so I wouldn't actually have to search for the words I was looking for. I guess I hadn't been paying much attention, because suddenly the ring was around my left ring finger and Troy was smiling at me.

"I don't count on letting you go again. The only way we'll break up now is if you get sick of me and end it." I knew he meant it; somehow the truth in his words was different from when he was still under the rules on his childish bet. Yet, I couldn't take this ring from him with one hundred percent security because he still wouldn't trust me with his parent's history. Troy's words echoed in my head over and over, _I love you more than anything I have_.

The moment was ripped out from under me when the doorbell went off twice and voices floated down the stairs, calling to Troy that they were home. His aunt and uncle were home. Now I had no time to call him out on my concealed thoughts, and I didn't want it to wait but there was nothing I could do so I gave him a smile and kissed his lips before he held my hand while we pounded up the steps to greet his aunt and uncle.

"Hey Troy," His uncle said, stopping short when he looked over me. "You must be Gabriella," He smiled, tapping his wife. "Emily and I have heard so much about you. I'm Rob and this is my wife, Emily." I took his extended hand, shaking it.

"Hi, its so nice to meet the both of you," I smiled at them both, doing my best to be polite while my head was rushing with incomplete thoughts.

"Gabriella! Oh, it's so nice to meet you! Troy's told me so much about you over the phone, and your even prettier in person!"

"Em," Troy groaned, his cheeks lighting up with a warm blush.

"Hush Troy. Today's your birthday, correct honey?"

"Yes," I nodded, a little surprised Troy even told his aunt when my birthday was, never mind who I even was and stuff about me.

"Happy birthday Gabriella," Rob smiled, while Emily shot Troy a look.

"Did you give-" Her eyes found my left hand and a humongous smile brightened up the room as she room. "I told you she would love it! Lucille absolutely loved that ring." Emily gave me a sly smile, looking happy Troy found a good girlfriend. But then again I didn't know whom he had even brought home before. What I noticed though was that Emily didn't say anything about Troy's father giving it to his mother. She only said Lucille had loved it.

"Will you be staying for dinner Gabriella?"  
"Oh, no thank you Mrs. Bolton," I said, shaking my head, and avoiding Troy's stare that was nearly burning a hole through my head.

"Please, call me Emily."

"No thanks Emily, I should get home." I smiled weakly, trying to get out of staying. I love Troy, and his family seems really nice but I needed some air and time to think. How was he going to tell me he loved me, but then he can't trust me? It made no sense in my head.

"All right, walk her out Troy." I moved to walk towards the door, knowing Troy was going to question me once we were by the front door.

"Brie-"

"I'll see you tomorrow Troy." I said, standing on my toes to kiss him good-bye, but his lips were still against mine.

"I'll walk you." He said, slipping on his shoes and following me out the door. Once the door was completely closed from the house and we were capable of a private conversation I felt uneasy. I didn't have the answers to the questions he could ask me right now.

"Hey," Troy said, catching my arm when I ran my shaking hand through my hair. Of course my hands started shaking again. And of course he grabbed the hand that had his mother's ring on it. "Are you all right?" He grabbed my shoulder with his other hand, stopping my feet from taking me anywhere.

No. No, I'm not all right, because you tell me you love me over and over, you love me more than anything you have, but you can't trust me enough to tell me what happened to your parents, Troy. That's what's wrong. So I'm standing here, looking at you asking myself, why can't he trust me?

"Fine," I tried to shake his hand of mine.

"Gabriella, look at me." I snapped my head up, a little fed up with his obliviousness. "Whoa, what'd I do now?" He asked, the expression on his face showing me that my face probably looked mad right now.

"Why can't you trust me?" I breathed, steam catching my breath in the cold air surrounding us. "Don't pretend like you don't know what I'm talking about either, Troy." I could see the hurt shining in his eyes when he looked back at me and suddenly he dropped my hand and I was all too aware of how cold it was outside.

"What do you mean?"

"You've told me you love me several times now," I said, lightening my voice because I couldn't stand the pain he was reflecting at me. "But you can't trust me with what happened to your parents. You won't tell me, and when I ask you freeze up and change the subject or give me the lame excuse that you don't want to talk about it. I can't be in your life if you can't trust me Troy." I said, trying to ignore the clenching in my gut when his eyes dropped colors in hurt. "Relationships are about trust, not just love. And you can't seem to trust me."

"So now your breaking up with me for it…?" His monotone made me feel like crap. I didn't want to hurt him on a wound that was already there, but how can he love me and not trust me? Its not fair.

"No, Troy! No, no, no! You're not getting it." I shook my head tiredly, wishing I hadn't even said anything in the first place. "I need you to trust me, open up to me."

"And if I can't do that?"

"Then…" I trailed off, because I didn't know what we were going to do if he couldn't trust me.

"Then what, Gabriella? We're done? It's just as easy as that? I give you my mom's ring and get this in return? God, I'm done trying with you! I should have listened when they told me you were untouchable." He shook his head, and it felt like he ripped my heart out of my chest and was stomping on it with his sneakers right now. It was unbelievable how I couldn't get a break these days. Things start to look up, and then come crashing back down on me on my birthday. I couldn't even go home crying to Lena. She's in freaking Vermont with my parents. They don't care about me anyway. Just Lena.

I stood there for a good thirty minutes, asking myself if I wanted to say anything to the attractive face I've grown to love. Reflecting on how far we've come, because I knew that when I walked away this time he wouldn't be the one begging for me back. He said it himself that he was done, so I guess after this I'd be the one asking for forgiveness. If I even wanted it.

So when I turned away while his eyes were on the ground, silently fuming I knew I probably should of gave him the ring, but I wanted some part of him to hold onto while we took a break. Because I was too chicken to call this a break up. I didn't want to break up though, I love him. He just can't trust me. So I guess this is it, I started walking home and then suddenly started to sprint because walking felt like it would take me a million years and I needed to rip myself away quick before things we don't mean can be said.

* * *

"Oh my god!"

"Hi Joey," I said, forcing a weak smile. Sleep wouldn't come to me last night, but I didn't exactly expect it to either. But now in the school hallway, I was unbelievably tired and felt like I could drop dead any second.

"Is that ring from Mr. Bolton?" His tone was upbeat, telling me he had no idea what had taken place last night. But then, no one knew. I guess everyone will figure it out when they see us ignoring each other, anyway. It would only be like two periods before the whole school knew.

"Yeah." I said, slamming my locker and moving past him to get to homeroom.

"Hold up." He said, stopping me in the middle of the hallway. "What happened?"

"How did you know?" I asked, looking around, trying not to make a scene.

"Well not to be rude honey, but you look like hell. And Mr. Bolton isn't exactly Mr. Sunshine this morning either. _**And**_ your not the tiniest bit excited about a _**ring**_! So please tell me how anyone missed this."

"No one knows." I sighed, tugging him along with me to home room where I opened my phone under the desk and txt him the whole thing because I didn't want to risk having the wrong person getting the scoop.

"Oh my god! Damnn girl! You got yourself into some nasty shit!" He said, making a few people look back at us, but they turned away quickly because Joey was an over dramatic gay guy, they expected it from him.

"Yeah," I said, trying to wipe the sleep out of my eyes. "I know."

"Well what the hell are you going to do Gabs?"

"I don't know." I shrugged; "I think I should just leave it alone for a while."

"But your still wearing the ring?" He asked, looking sensually confused.

"Yeah," I shrugged, "I love him, Joey. I just need him to trust me."

"Hmm. I can see what you mean." Joey surveyed the classroom before his head snapped back to me. "Troy just walked in…!"

"Great." I sighed. "It's going to be a long day."

* * *

**Okay! So this is really short! And i left everyone hanging! But i had a snow day and i wanted to get something else out cause my posting dates are sketchy. Enjoy, dont freak out too much, and REVIEW!**

**Love you all!**

**_Mare3**

**P.S.**

**I'LL PUT TROY'S MOM'S RING IN MY PROFILE, LOOK FOR THE LINK!**


	16. Where I Belong

"I left my heart with you while I was gone."

* * *

I thought it was a great idea. It even sounded great when my mom set it to words over the phone. I mean, if you were me, wouldn't you have took the chance to get away for a week, maybe? Well it doesn't matter. Because I did, and I am. Right now. In Vermont, I mean. That's where I am, I mean. I 'got away' to Vermont to see the family that left me back in Seattle. You know, I didn't really realize how much I missed my mom until she was standing in front of me, and throwing her arms around my neck. I wasn't able to see Lena when I first got there because visiting hours were over. So I'd have to wait until tomorrow.

Everything was great, getting away was fun. I was with my family again. Nothing seemed to go wrong, until I got The Phone Call. That's what I'm going to call it. What else is there to name it? The Phone Call That Ruined My Get-Away? I don't think so. So let's go with, The Phone Call.

The Phone Call was the reason I was sitting out on the balcony of the hotel my parents were living out of here in Vermont. His voice, every single tone he used, made me feel bad. It was safe to say I felt like a shit head. How could I not? He finally tries to give me what I struggled to get from him, and I'm not even around to take up the opportunity. If my parents wouldn't kill me, I'd be on a plane right now, making my way home to see the blue eyed boy whose done everything he could to make our relationship strive. I only seem to be killing it.

So what was left of me sat on the balcony shivering my ass off in the cold Vermont air, either staring at the moon, or crying on the ring Troy gave me. Life seemed to be kicking my ass a lot lately. But then again, fate didn't have anything to do with our recent break up. That was all me, I'm not afraid to take the blame. It feels like everything bad that's happened anymore is my fault. It's my fault Lena's in a home for depressed teens. Its my fault Troy's feelings are being thrown around in a game or catch and release. It's my fault. Everything's _**my**_ fault.

For a second I thought, is _**this**_ what Lena felt when she had slit her wrist? But then it canceled out in my head because I didn't want to take my own life, I wanted to apologize to everyone and make everything better again. I desperately wanted to fix things, I just didn't know how or even where to start. So at like three forty-five a.m. I decided to try and call Troy again. Lately I felt like nothings fair to him. I mess him up, toy with his emotions, cut open old wounds that barely healed when his parents died and then leave when he needs me. I couldn't help but notice my hand was shaking when I lifted the phone to my ear.

It only rang three times before Troy picked up on the other end, the sound of his voice when he said, "Hello…", killed me.

"Troy…" I whispered, trying not to cry again. It was impossible for me to stop the tears. They kept coming and flooding over my vision, shaking my chest and voice box.

"Gabriella…? Hello?"

"I'm sorry," I said through the tears that kept pouring from my eyes. The tremors that shook through my chest made my voice quiver, but I tried my best to kept my sobs quiet. "Troy I'm so sorry. I fuck up everything, you should of just left me alone." I managed, angrily wiping the tears from my face because I didn't want to be crying like this. I just wanted to bandage Troy up, shove in the right direction and be left alone for the rest of my life. He doesn't deserve me. I'm horrible. I've done nothing but wreck the relationship, no matter how you see the situation. I wish he would just break up with me for good, so he can move on happily and I don't rip his life apart any further.

"You do not fuck everything up, stop it. I don't want to hear it."

"Yes I do!" My voice squeaked, and I shoved the bangs out of my face. "Don't you see? I ruin everything I touch, you should of just brushed me off. You don't deserve me, I don't deserve this ring, and you need better Troy." Like he was here looking at me, I began to take the ring off like I could hand it over to him. But then I realized he was across the country and another round of tears pooled behind my eyes.

"Gabriella," Troy said, his monotone cracked through the speaker. "Are you _**trying**_ to kill me?"

"What? No…"

"I love you, Gabriella, and I need you. Stop trying to tell me what I want, because all I want is you. You didn't fuck _**anything **_up. Please stop crying baby,"

"How did you know I was crying?" I asked, mad because he could read me even when he couldn't see me. God help me, I'd kill to get home right now. What was I thinking before? Even if he doesn't deserve me, I want him. I'm selfish; even if I'm not good enough for him I want him as mine and only mine.

"I can hear you shaking over the line, Brie. You're killing me here, I can't do anything over the phone…"

"I'm sorry I left…" I said, and I knew I'd been kicking myself all week long because Troy was waiting for me at home. I wanted to be there, now. Not later, a week later. Right now with him.

"Me too." He sighed through the line, making me cringe. What have I done to him?

"Troy…?" I was a little hesitant, but I needed to know.

"Yeah, babe." He sounded distressed, and I could practically picture him raking a hand through his hair right now as he lay back on his bed.

"Will you…" I stopped, biting my lip as my eyes slid close. How am I going to say this? Will you tell me what happened to your parents when I get back? Are you going to open up when I come home?

"Will I what, Brie…?" His voice darkened, and his eyes probably clouded over too. I knew at that point he knew what I was talking about; he just wanted me to say it because he wasn't going to be the one to admit it out loud.

"Are you going to open up to me, Troy?" That moment depended on his answer. If he were to say yes at this point, we'd go on from there, taking what life gave us. Together. And if he said no… Well, then we'd be… Done.

"No, Gabriella. I'm going to throw the last seventeen years of my life at you." My eyes fell close and a small smile consumed my lips.

"I love you, Troy."

"I love you too, Brie." He chuckled quietly. "And I'm sorry I wasn't there to catch your tears, don't waste those on me." I'd cry you an ocean, babe.

* * *

"Hey Lenny!" I smiled, wrapping my arms around my sister's bony shoulders; her bones were practically poking through her skin it seemed.

"Hi Gabi." Her eyes looked dead in her head and for a second I wasn't so sure it was her that actually said hi to me. Lena's skin was a pasty white color; I couldn't believe how pale she'd gotten. It was like staring at a zombie version of my older sister. I have to bite my tongue to refrain from grabbing her face and asking, "Lena is that you under there!?" But it would upset my mother so I kept my mouth shut.

Being around Lena was depressing. No pun intended. She just seemed so dead. Like she had nothing to live for and there was no point of her being here, so why should she be happy? I could practically see it stamped onto her forehead. Our visit didn't last long though, the aid that was taking care of Lena seemed to rush us out the door after only about twenty minutes.

I love my sister, but being around her made me itch. It made me feel like I was going to catch her bug and spiral downwards into her state. It was probably rude for me to think it, but I can't help it. It made me nervous. My mom and dad didn't seem all to bother though while I twitched. "I'll see you soon, Lena." My mom said, and it made me kind of mad. My mom used a particular tone when she talked to Lena that sounded like she didn't want to break hurt. Like Lena was just too fragile and couldn't handle anything besides soft hugs and careful tones.

If I were in my mom's place, and Lena was my nineteen year old daughter, she would certainly not be in a home for clinically depressed teens. First of all the place made me sick, and second, I wouldn't take Lena's crap. I would of told her when she started to mope to get the hell over herself. Not that Lena's state is my mom's fault, because she did this to herself, but my mom sort of let it happen. If you know what I mean.

Frustration pierced my vein when my mom turned to me with a rigid smile, telling me we had to go now. When I turned to give my sister one last goodbye look, I didn't mean for it to come out nasty, but what is it that they say? Sometimes actions speak louder than words.

When I looked out the window in the back seat I suddenly felt so small, like I was five years again. I felt achy, sore physically and emotionally at the same time. I really missed Troy, and being around my family was getting to be seriously draining. My energy had poofed from the atmosphere and left me under charged and sleepy. Maybe coming to Vermont is supposed to be my vacation, but I think I just might spend the next day in bed with the blinds closed.

When I was finally back in my house, in Seattle, I was unbelievably relieved. Vermont drove me up the wall. The mood I had going on the whole time was a mixture between sad, tired, bored, and frustrated. So you can imagine how I could call it a trip gone bad. Seeing my parents again was kind of cool. I love them, you know, parents. Seeing my sister only seemed to piss me off. Lena was easing her way from my good side to the not so good one.

In my opinion, she needs to get over herself. Call me a bitch with no heart, but I'm serious. Life does not revolve around her like I used to think, and she needs to get herself back on track. A nineteen year old should not be in a home in Vermont with her parents while her sister tries to live her life normally at home in Seattle.

But then again, maybe I should just be happy my parents aren't making me move over there with them. They're staying a hotel though, so hopefully this only temporary until Lena gets 'better.'

Whatever.

* * *

When I turned my phone on again since I first got on the plane I had numerous texts and a few missed calls. I scrolled through a few from the four letter word that could practically translate into a couple of other four letter words I can think of. Troy, love, life.

To say I ran to his once my duffle bag was flung onto my bed was an understatement. I sprinted, the fastest I ever have before. I think because the last time I saw him on that road, we broke up, so I wanted to get by it as quick as possible.

Even when I sprinted, the house he lived in didn't come into my view quick enough. When I got to the door there seemed to be a little more spring in my step, a hop in my leap. I never knew coming back home would make me feel so happy. Well, I should say getting to see Troy again. Mia saw me through the glass door and let out a small happy bark to someone in the next room. I expected to see the face I missed, but then Troy's aunt grinned at me and said Troy was around back. I nodded, and said thank you back through the door.

I should of known Troy would be playing basketball. I sort of noticed whenever something happens to him, or he's not been in touch with me he plays basketball. That and I should of hear the ball coming into contact with the pavement, but when your on a high like I am right now I guess its not so hard to miss. I almost rushed in and yelled his name, but then I saw his brow furrow and watched his muscles coil beneath his skin as he shot, so I stopped half way through the gate, purposefully not making any noise. I moved behind the door while he got his rebound, but then crept up behind him quietly behind him once he was ready to take a shot.

I stood on my toes to whisper in his ear and slid my arms around his waist smoothly murmuring, "Hey there superstar." The basketball fell and Troy spun around quickly. His initial shock met my grin for almost three seconds while he kept his distance. Then he was crashing down on me, lips meeting and forehead mashing into a mingle of heat.

I couldn't help but grip onto the back of his hair and moan against his mouth. The feeling of Troy against my skin was like waves of cosmic pleasure. It was a ripple affect that left you clinging on for more, never willing to let go. First his hands were on my face, then on my neck, then tangled in the back of my hair, slowing working they're way up my own arms to pull them down from his face as his lips moved against mine softly. He laced his fingers through mine and held each of my hands at my sides, but still pulled me closer to him.

"God Gabriella," He said, "Never leave again."

"I don't plan on it," I said quietly, because there was no need to talk so loud if his mouth was only inches from mine. Troy's forehead creased as he lifted his forehead off the top of my head and his hand left my side to push the hair of my face.

"Why do I have a feeling something happened…?" He asked, raising an eyebrow once we were about three inches apart, him looking down at me while I looked up.

"Nothing happened," I shrugged. "I just don't want to go back."

"Wh-" Troy tried to get a word in but I silenced him with my own.

"Ever."

"All right…"

"Anyway," I said, letting my hair fall over my shoulder while I mentally higher my standards to muster the courage up to say what I kept thinking all day yesterday and this morning. "I wanted to say I was sorry. I think I owe you a little more slack. You don't have to tell me anything, its all you."

"Gabriella-"

"Troy." I said, matching his tone, and it was at times like this that I wished I just a tiny bitter taller. The way her towered over me didn't help the situation at all. Not to mention I don't like being looked down on.

"What if I-"

"Wait. Wait until you know you want to let it out. I'm sorry for all the shit I've said, but what I'm saying now I mean. Don't do anything unless you feel its right."

"I love you." Troy smiled, cupping my face and leaning down to kiss me.

"I don't like making you feel uncomfortable." I said with a small shrug, leaving it at that until I heard his cough above me. "Oh! I love you too."

"Did you take it off at all?" Troy raised my hand with the gold ring sitting idly on my ring finger.

"No." I shook my head, happy to see his smile. "No, wait. I did. Once. When we were on the phone, I was going to hand it to you until I realized you were pretty much across the country." I said, frowning downwards at myself. Troy's smile faltered at first, but then he laughed easily, squeezing my shoulders in a hug. "Shut up, I was emotional." I scowled into his shoulder.

"Oh, I know. You nearly killed me."

"What do you mean?" I raised my head to look at his face.

"I don't like it when you cry." He said coyly, swinging my hand he had laced with his.

"Too much to handle?" I winced, raising my eyebrows.

"No, it just makes me feel helpless. I can't do anything to stop your tears." When he said that, the voice in my head responded, what? Are you kidding?

"Troy, you have no idea." I shook my head, because without his voice that night on the balcony, I probably would of cried for two hours and might of even threw the ring off the edge.

"Gabriella you sounded like someone took a bat and beat you with it." Troy's eyes narrowed into slits as he accused me of scaring him.

"Jeez," I said, ripping my hand away from him. "Next time I'll go cry to someone else."

"Like who, huh?" Troy played along, trying to grab my hand back but I was slowly backing away with every step he took closer.

"I do have friends you know. Like, Sharpay, Joey, Bethany, _**Ross**_." The smile that played happily on Troy's lips splat to the ground so quick I almost thought it was bird shit. "Oh, come on!" I exclaimed, flabbergasted. "I was kidding!"

"I see how it is, Montez."

"No, you don't. Because if you did, you would laugh. That's what you do when someone makes a _**joke**_ Troy. Laugh, ha ha."

"Ha ha," Troy said, his impression of a laugh horrible.

"That sucked." I said, crossing my arms.

"You suck." He fired back.

"Troy," I said, grabbing my chest in mock pain. "I thought we agreed we weren't getting sexual." I guess being around Bethany so much rubs off on a girl. That line was totally all her. Couldn't you see her saying that? This time, Troy actually chuckled a little.

"Good one."

"I thought so," I said, taking a small step back as he stepped forward. But of course he got closer, because his tall stride was a lot bigger than mine.

"Where you going, Brie? Take it like a man." He said, stepping even closer this time.

"Well now, Troy. If I was guy, that would make you gay."

"Ew." He stopped all together, scrunching his nose up in disgust.

"A little homophobic are we?"

"No," He said, still in the same spot, but a small smirk slid onto his lips. "I just like," His cyan eyes dropped, looking me up and down cockily, "Girls."

"'S too bad I'm a woman then, huh?"

"Isn't liking girls like-"

"Rape?" I cut in, not being able to control my giggle when Troy's eyes flickered with playfulness.

"Actually I was going to say _**normal**_, Miss Montez. A little fresh today, aren't we?"

"I guess there are some pros to hanging around Bethany." I smiled cheekily back at his smirk, moving barely and inch back.

"You better watch your mouth." His tone was icily good-humored.

"Or you'll _**what**_, Mr. Powerful Basketball Man?" I teased, watching his cerulean eyes narrow under my gaze.

"I'll _**poke**_ you until you cannot be poked anymore." He threatened and I had to use all my strength to keep from laughing.

"Oh, em, gee."

"Oh em gee is right, be afraid."

"Do it," I said. "I'll _**never**_ talk to you again." I tested him, matching his narrowed eyes. Troy gasped, his eyes widening in mock shock.

"Mean!"

"Love you!" I grinned, making a heart with my fingers.

"You play dirty." Troy says, taking a step forward. "No fair."

"You were the one making threats." I said, smiling with a shrug at his scowl.

"You don't want to call, I'll never talk to you again, a threat?" Troy questioned, taking a step forward, looking a little smug when I went to take a step back. It was then that my back found the wooden fence I had hid behind earlier. Troy watched me like a snow lion, blue eyes glowing with play. Every twitch or move I made his eyes caught. I knew what was coming; I either let him come at me on the fence, or made a run for it. My chances were fifty, fifty I would say.

I pushed and inch left, then darted right, throwing him off for about a second before he was tackling me the grass, rolling under me through the dirt and smooth green blades. My giggles poured from my mouth, getting lost somewhere with Troy's laughs. When my heart rate finally slowed and I could take a breath without a laugh bursting through, I kissed Troy's lips chastely. I felt good to have things back to the way they were before anything had happened. All light hearted and silly. Nothing holding us down.

"What are you doing tonight, babe?" He asked, picking some grass out of my hair while I rest my chin on my arm.

"Nothing at all, Troy. What a shame."

"It is, a beautiful girl like you. No plans tonight."

"Is this your lame excuse for asking me out?"

"Gabriella Marie Montez, would you like to watch a movie with me this fine evening?" Troy asked, leaning up on his elbow.

"Why yes, Mr. Bolton. I would love to."

"Great, then." Troy said.

"What time?" I asked, but I didn't even want to leave.

"I don't know. Anytime. You don't even have to leave if you don't want to." He said, not failing to read my mind once again.

"It's a date then." I smiled, looking up at his attractive face surrounded by sandy hair. Today was weird, but I had a feeling tonight would be interesting.

* * *

**It's been a while. I love all your reviews, they keep me inspired so keep reviewing! **

**See you next time.**

**_mare3.**


	17. Love Like This

"Without trust, words become the hollow sound of a wooden gong. With trust, words become life itself."- Unknown.

* * *

"When…" Troy's finger drew circles on the back of my hand while he paused. I waited patiently, enjoying the winking stars above us while the soft breeze moved the grass beneath us, tickling my skin. "Did you have your first crush?"

"Uh… Third grade." I said, mentally nodding to confirm it. Third grade sounds about right. I think the guys name might have even been John.

"When did you take your training wheels off?" I inhaled the brisk night air, sliding my eyes shut to think back to my younger years in life.

"I'm gonna go with seven years old." I said, a little unsure of my answer. Troy was silent beside me, and I knew he was probably thinking of another question to ask.

"When did you start playing basketball?" I should of known that one was coming; yet I hesitated with my response. I don't think I really had an age where I started playing…

"My dad more raised me holding onto a ball." I said, and then I almost asked him the same, but I didn't want to go anywhere near his parents since I just referenced my dad… So I held my tongue.

"My dad loved basketball." Troy said softly, his voice cracking through the air, making it ten times for dense then it was before and making my eye sockets pop. Did he just say something about his dad? I gave his fingers intertwined with mine a small squeeze.

"Like father like son." I said quietly, taking a small breath in, a little afraid to turn and look at my boyfriend. I wasn't that I was afraid of Troy himself, more of what I would find written in his eyes once I saw them through my own.

"He didn't show much affection towards me though." Troy's voice was suddenly stony and full of hate towards the blank father figure I had pasted in my head. What was that supposed to mean? His dad was mean to him…?

"What do you mean, Troy?" I said, rolling to my side to catch his expression while he struggled to blink besides me.

"He was abusive," He said, his eyes bright in the dark while they flashed to mine and then to the sky stretched out above and us. "Physically and verbally." The words made my insides crawl with fear. Even the mere thought of Troy being abused made me want to crawl under a rock and die. How could someone be that cruel to his child? "My mom hated him too, to make it worse. But she was afraid of him, just like I was."

"Troy…" The tears were sitting in the corners of my eyes now, but I couldn't stop him from pouring the words from his mouth and straight to my ears.

"So one day when he caught her packing…" Troy sighed, his chest shaking against my side. "He pulled a gun and shot her…" His voice trembled and it was fairly dark out, but that's when I knew he was crying. The lump in my throat throbbed and soon the tears were springing free from my eyes and rushing down my cheeks. I couldn't believe the reality of it all, Troy's past history. You would never know by just looking at him, the things he's been through.

So when I pulled him closer to me and he hiccupped into my shoulder, I told myself I was doing my best to comfort him. Not myself while the tears streamed down my face. But I knew in my head I was a little shaken along with him. Then I couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt, because I had nagged him and insisted he told me what happened with his parents. Now that I knew though, I wish I would of never forced anyone, especially someone I love, into reliving a situation like that.

Troy didn't cry for long though, he coughed and sniffled a lot, but he didn't sob and whimper like I was doing. I couldn't control myself at all; it was horrible. The feeling that coursed through my veins while I held onto my boyfriend in the dark, myself crying, and him sniffling into my shoulder, was a giant mixture between guilt, sympathy and fright. Troy's a great kid though, he's involved in sports, gets by with average grades in school, has plenty of friends and is overall a nice and friendly guy. It's a shame to find out his parents were such a train wreck. I suddenly felt ashamed of myself for putting him through such shit when he's already been abused and witnessed his mother's murder.

"I'm sorry, babe." Troy's hoarse voice said softly while he lifted his head from my shoulder and wiped the tears from my face.

"Troy…" I practically whimpered as he cradled me into his lap. "I'm so sorry…"

"Gabriella," he scoffed, sniffling again, "Don't be, okay? I trust you, you deserve to know." I blinked back the fresh tears from my view and pushed the hair out of his face, cupping his face in my hands. "I love you." I said, making sure his eyes stayed locked on mine.

"Remember that, okay? Remember." Troy's jaw loosened and his face softened as he stared directly back at me.

"I love you too, but you don't have to be sorry. I'm the one who started freaking out."

"Troy." I glared at him, a little bit peeved. He just told me about his past, his abusive father and the murder of his mother, I believe he has a right to get upset.

"Its late, and cold. We should go inside…" Troy said, and I began to crawl off his lap so I could stand on my own, but his hands slid to my legs, lifting me up with him.

"Troy!" I shrieked, gripping his neck for support.

"Your staying tonight, right?" Troy asked suddenly, and I couldn't practically hear the seriousness in his voice.

"Uh…" I held onto his shoulders tighter when he only held me with one arm because the other was needed to open the back door to his house.

"Only if you want me to?"

"Good," Troy kissed my cheek as we entered the house. "Because I want you too." He whispered once we were in the dark kitchen, a signal that meant his aunt and uncle had gone to bed already. "Guess I'm staying then." I said, nervously eyeing the stairs as Troy took them two by two, me still in his arms, afraid of falling but knowing he wouldn't drop me.

"But what am I sleeping in?" I asked, raising an eyebrow as he dropped me onto his big bed with a grin.

"Depends what you want, baby." Troy smiled down at me, pulling on one of my curls. It was amazing how quick he was bouncing back from the small breakdown we had in the grass.

"I have choices?" I leaned back on the bed, watching him watch me with amusement. We could stare at each other all day and still never get bored.

"You can have a tee-shirt, boxers and a tee-shirt, or just boxers." Troy said, and I knew he was not trying to sound like he wanted to get my clothes off me, but the way he watched me lean back on his bed? It definitely told me that Troy was doing his best to stay in control.

"Some boxers please, Mr. Bolton." I said, pushing his butt with my foot when he turned around and giggling when he glared at me over his shoulder. Troy pulled some grey boxers out of a draw and walked them over to me, still glaring. He held them out for me to grab, but then pulled them away when I reached and leaned closer, his cheek turned to me. I went to kiss his cheek, knowing its what he wanted but then was a caught off guard when Troy suddenly turned and locked his lips with mine. I kissed Troy back, but reached out blindly while my eyes closed and felt for the boxers in his hand. When my hand bumped into Troy's shoulder I curved it around his neck, pulling at the little hairs there.

"Troy," I tried to say but he ignored me and kept putting his mouth back on mine. I exhaled and held my ground, not kissing him back anymore while he smiled through the kiss with amusement.

"Gabriella." Troy held back for a small fraction of a second but then pecked my lips once I opened my eyes. When I spotted Troy's hand hanging idly by his side holding the boxers I made sure I didn't look away from his shiny blue eyes boring into mine. I moved in, biting my lip and noticing the way his vision dropped and met mine again, but this time the black of his eyes was bigger.

"Troy…" I reached my hand out, dragging it through his bangs while my other hand snatched the boxers from him. "Love you." I kissed him quickly and then ducked under his arm to run up the stairs and find the bathroom. I couldn't help the smile that slid onto my lips when I closed the bathroom door. I could only imagine the look on Troy's face right now while he stood downstairs. Some part of me wanted to give him what he wanted, sexually.

But I had absolutely no experience, and no courage.

So to give him what he wanted seemed impossible as I shimmied out of my jeans and pulled off my tee shirt. I mean, I wanted to be a good girlfriend and put out for Troy, even if that sounds sluttish. But I knew if I went down there right now asking for sex, I'd probably pass out from nervousness. The chances of Troy being a virgin were about a million to one. And then there's me on the other hand. Little un experienced virgin Gabriella. Some people say abstinence is a good thing, whereas I say it's embarrassing.

Folding my jeans and tee shirt into a ball up I checked my expression in the mirror, almost laughing when I could see the worry lines in my forehead from the debate I just had in my head. I decided I liked the way I looked in my boyfriend's boxers and a tank top, then shut off the light and headed back down stairs. I came into Troy's room expecting to see him throwing his clothes into the mess he calls a closet or something but then saw him laying on his bed.

Troy was sprawled out on his back in sweats and a grey wife beater, his hands rubbing at his eyes in a stressful action. I dropped my lump of clothes somewhere on the floor leaving them forgotten, and went to Troy's side. I sat down next to Troy's now limp body, watching him carefully. For a minute I was almost a hundred percent sure that Troy had no idea I was right here next to him, but then his hand was on my thigh and he was sitting up, looking at me funny.

"What?" I said, trying to think of a reason why he was looking at me so weird. I just looked in the mirror when I left the bathroom, I don't think there's anything on my face… Right?

"Nothing." Troy said, putting his arm around my shoulders and pulling me to his side as my head fell on his shoulder. "Do you wanna go to bed, babe?"

No.

"Um... Yeah, I guess…" Stupid voice box. Can't you grow some balls and say what I'm actually thinking for once? Idiot Montez. Come on, Gabriella! Is that what you really want? Before now I had no idea I had such a strong conscious. Troy got up from his spot and went to turn the light off, and I had wanted to reach out and pull him back to me, but I wouldn't have known what to do after that so I sat on my hand.

I got under Troy's comforter and moved over so he had more room but once he was laying down next to me his warm hands grabbed at my waist and pulled my closer to him, finding myself chest to chest with the familiar scent of boyfriend I knew so well. I inhaled deeply, telling myself I needed to make a move and letting his intoxicating scent calm my pulse, but Troy's hot hands on the skin of my hips was almost too much for me to handle.

"Troy…" I breathed his name, opening my eyes even though it was pitch black in the basement. Troy suddenly went stiff and pushed his face into my neck with a groan. I slid my hands under his shirt and ran my hands down his defined abs slowly and then let my hands linger on the hem of his boxers sticking out of his sweats.

"Gabriella," Troy's groaned, taking his hands off my hips to pull my own hands off of his waistline. "Stop." He said, placing my hands on his shoulders instead. I felt beyond embarrassed and stupid right now. I knew I never should have tried anything, how could I be so stupid, Troy obviously didn't want me the way I wanted him. God, I can't believe myself. Stupid, stupid, stupid! I awkwardly pulled my hands away from him and hugged my sides, turning my head so I couldn't see him, because I didn't want him to see me.

"Sorry," I managed weakly, and for a second I thought I might even cry from embarrassment.

"Gabriella…" Troy said softly, turning chin so I was nose to nose with him, but I averted my eyes and shook off his hand because even in the dark I could see his piercing orbs staring at me. "Babe, look at me," He said, putting his hands on my face and turning my head so that suddenly I was looking right at his eyes. I didn't know what he was going to tell me, because his actions definitely spoke louder than any words. I shook my head slowly.

"Troy, its okay-"

"Gabriella you were driving me insane," Troy said, his hands slowly drifting to my neck.

"What…"

"You don't feel that?" Troy's voice was like a monotone and suddenly I was all too aware of the rock hard poke on my leg. Wow… I completely just made Troy hard and didn't even realize.

"Err, sorry…" I bit down on my lip, looking guiltily up at Troy while he rolled his eyes at me.

"Its okay." He chuckled. "I just didn't want you to force you into anything."

"I love you." I smiled, putting my arms around his neck and pulling his face to mine, cringing when my boobs made friction against his chest.

"You say that too much." Troy said and I could hear the small groan behind his voice as his lips brushed mine. The poke on my leg left me releasing Troy's neck and pushing away from him. "Brie…" He moaned this time as I scooted away from him, reaching out to pull me back.

"Troy, you were the one who pulled me off because you couldn't handle it, so don't whine."

"Brie…" He dragged out my name, and I knew he was only whining because I told him not too.

"Fix your problem." I said, crossing my arms over my chest.

"You made it, you fix it." Troy muttered, but after he said it, we both were frozen with silence. "Uh… Brie you don't…" He said slowly, but I scooted back to him, making sure my groin was even with his.

"Troy…" I said, putting my hand on the bulge of his pants. Troy's jaw slid open and his eyes rolled close for a minute, but then he readjusted his jaw and looked at me with eyes the size of saucers.

"What'd you say I had to do again?"

"Brie…" I could see the battle going on in his eyes between what he wanted and the good part of him that was trying to break through and be a good boyfriend. "You don't…" He said, his voice sturdy as his gaze locked on mine. I took the confidence that fired through my veins and pushed my boyfriend to lie back while I straddled his legs. I tugged on his shirt hem, helping him pull it over his head. I let the hormones ragging around in the pits of my stomach take over and told myself, they were the ones making me trail kisses down Troy's stomach.

But then suddenly I was flipped onto my back and Troy was kneeling over me with a devilish grin, and dropping his lips to my neck. It was like a buzz of drugs hammering through my veins, I feeling I've never really experience before now. It had me raking my hands through Troy's hair and made my toes curl all at once. I fought to gain focus and pushed up against my boyfriend to flip us again, rolling us to the corner of the bed.

Laughs fired from my throat and I could feel Troy's own shoulders shaking as we tumbled around in his sheets. I leaned down to Troy's face, my hair fanning out around us almost like a curtain or a shield. I kissed him in the bliss of it all, fighting against the smile that was trying to tug its way onto my lips. Troy's lips on mine; the tickle feeling you got on a roller coaster when you went down really fast. His kisses were like waves of cosmic fury rippling over my skin, then settling and sinking into my pores. The feeling of love, I call it. Nothing I've ever experienced in my lifespan so far has felt so real. Troy flipped us over again, this time I relaxed into the warmth of this bed and gazed up at him, still wanting more kisses. Troy hid his face in my neck, and while I could feel him inhaling, I closed my eyes.

"I love you, Gabriella." He mumbled, trailed kisses down my ear and onto my neck.

"I love you too, Troy."

* * *

**Feels like its been forever, huh?**

**Talk to you soon, review!**

**-;Mare**


	18. Everything Happens for a Reason

**So this is the final chapter. ****Maybe you thought it was too short of a story? ****I'm sorry if you think so, this story was just done to me. I'm sad to see it go because its my baby, my first complete story, but now i'm moving on to make things bigger and better. ****So thankyou all for reading and reviewing, i love you guys. So for one last time!, Not So Untouchable.**

* * *

"Take chances, make mistakes. That's how you grow. Pain nourishes your courage. You have to fail in order to practice being brave."- Mary Tyler Moore.

* * *

My phone rang, mid morning, before the sun had even rose. After I'd pried myself away from Troy's body groaning with grogginess I stumbled around in the black of his room, the only source of light being the glow of a small light on the TV with the time, searching for the obnoxious ringing noise. Finally locating my phone in the rolled up ball, which was my jeans, I flipped the excited phone open and said, "Hello?"

"Mija! We're coming home, honey! We're all coming home! Lena, your father and me!"

"What..? Mom?" What the hell did she mean? Was she drunk or something?

"Gabriella?" My mom suddenly stopped her rant and sounded serious on the other end.

"You're coming home?" I asked, rubbing my head. Whose mother calls her in the middle of the night to say she's coming home from Vermont? Really, she couldn't wait until tomorrow morning? Shiesh.

"Yes, my baby. We're all coming home. Finally, huh?"

"Yeah…" I said, a little distantly as I watched Troy roll over and smother his face in a pillow.

"I'm sorry for waking you, darling. I just…" My mom sighed. "I needed to let you know it was all going to be okay. I know it's probably been hard for you, mija. And I'm sorry we left you on your own for so long. We'll be seeing you tomorrow though, the plane lands at four thirty."

"Its all right, mom." I said, because a little good always comes from bad. If they hadn't left, put me through what I've been through, I probably wouldn't be this close to Troy. If my parents were home there was no way I'd be able to sleep over, either. That reminds me… It's about time Troy and me make ourselves known.

"I'll let you go, honey. You sound tired."

"Okay, bye mom. I love you." I kicked my jeans on the floor.

"I love you too, Gabi." And then she was gone. I put my phone on top of my jeans and walked back over to Troy's bed. I climbed over his legs and flopped down beside him, careful not to land on any part of his body. I pulled myself under the blankets and stared at the ceiling.

What made them release Lena? Did she finally snap out of the crap she was pulling? It was almost like I wanted to believe all the answers were written in the ceiling, but I just couldn't see them because the darkness hid it. But I knew it wasn't as simple as that. Lena probably would take a little while to become herself again, I just didn't want to sit in a house with her and look at the girl I saw in Lorning. She was something so unfamiliar to me; I almost didn't want to see her, yet I couldn't look away.

"Gabriella," Troy's warm hand wrapped around mine that was just lying on top of the blankets. I turned to look at his tired face, feeling a small amount of guilt.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." I whispered; Troy yawned.

"What happened, baby? You look…" Troy stopped, his eyes sweeping across my face while he searched for a word. "Thoughtful, almost."

"Oh, really." I laughed softly, keeping my voice low. Troy smiled through the darkness and pulled my hand to his lips, kissing the back of it.

"I love your laugh." Troy murmured.

"Well…" I said, sighing. "Lena and my parents are coming home. They'll be here tomorrow."

"That's good… Right?" Troy's finger's flexed in mine.

"Yeah, I guess. We can't do this anymore, though" I said, meaning that I couldn't really sleep over his house anymore. My dad'd never allow it. He doesn't even know Troy and me are a thing.

"That's a bummer…" Troy said, and I could hear the smile behind his tone.

"How will you ever survive without me here? Your personal teddy bear."

"Shit…" Troy groaned, releasing my hand and grabbing my hips, pulling me closer. "I don't know how that's gonna work."

"You can live." I smiled, resting my head on his shoulder.

"And if I don't?" Troy asked. "Wait… You're not going to miss me at night, Montez? Some girlfriend you are, baby."

"No," I pinched his arm. "I'll miss you, Troy. Why do you think I'm here?"

"What do you mean?" Troy asked, holding both my hands in his probably so I couldn't pinch him anymore.

"It's a lot easier to fall asleep with you holding onto me than in an empty house, is all." I said, placing a small kiss on the base of his neck.

"I love you."

"I love you, too." I smiled into his shoulder, letting my eyes slide close.

* * *

"Gabriellaaa," Troy stretched out my name, making me smile into the phone.

"Good morning, sunshine." I said, chucking the rest of the laundry I was doing into the washing machine. I didn't want my parents to come home and see my clothes all over the place, so the washer was becoming my new best friend.

"Why'd you leave? You should of woke me up." Troy's voice was deep and thick with sleep.

"I'm not that mean, Troy. I had to clean up my house before my parents got home. Trust me, your not missing out. Unless your idea of fun is doing my laundry…"

"Oh, right. Your parents… And Lena. What time does the plan land?"

"Four thirty." I closed the dryer with my foot, poured soap into the washer and pressed the phone to my shoulder with my chin all at one, trying to keep my balance.

"Brie! You have four hours! Why are you doing it now?"

"Because I've been ignoring all the house work for about a month now and shit piles up when you don't tend to it, Troy."

"Oh…" Troy sounded sheepish, and I could almost picture him blushing. "Do you want help?"

"No," I said. "Enjoy the day, call Chad and go play basketball or something. You two haven't hung out in a while."

"Okay, okay." Troy sighed. "But call me later, I love you."

"All right." I said, nodding even though he couldn't see me. "Love you, too."

* * *

As hard as it is to believe, I felt nervous as hell to see my family. What if they came back different? What if they didn't like me anymore? Gabriella! Shut. Up! They're your family. They love you, and you just saw them like three days ago! Stop worrying too much. You're going to get wrinkles!

I guess my mind was right, even though there was no need for yelling. I had nothing to worry about. So why was it so god damn hard to sit still? I had to pace the room or bob my knee frantically or I might just combust with jitters. Does this usually happen to people? Well usually parents don't leave the state and take your sibling to a depression center and leave you on your own for a month, either. So don't even answer that question.

When the car pulled into the driveway with my dad at the driver's seat and my mom next to him, the clock struck five and my hands shook. Maybe it was excitement? Yeah, excitement. That was it. I was so excited to see everyone I couldn't contain my energy. So excited I couldn't sit still or keep myself inside the house any longer when they started getting out of the car and I spotted Lena.

Her hair was shiny, long, straight, dark and healthy. The way I remember it from my childhood, the way I should remember my sister. Not the vague image from the center in Vermont, where her hair was ragged and her skin pale, that seems to not want to leave my skull. Lena lifted her sunglasses when I bounded off the steps and let out a squeal.

"Giovanni!" She yelped, throwing her arms around my shoulders and squeezing me when I ran at her. "How are you, darling? I feel like it's been forever, and ever. I'm better now, trust me. I'm done with that little funk thing." Lena's long fingers waved in the air as she rolled her eyes.

"I missed you." I said, the smile on my face a mile wide.

"You need to fill me in, lil sis." Lena slung her arm around my shoulder and put her forehead to mine, "Hot guys, sluttish girls, I need the scoop. What's been going on here in Seattle?"

"Lena, don't hog your sister, we want to say hello too!" My mother nagged as she came over to us.

"Hey mom," I smiled, accepting her hug. It felt so good to have all of them with me again. "Hi dad." I hugged my dad too, getting that warm tingly feeling in the bottom of my stomach.

"You girls go on inside, I'll handle the bags." My dad says, turning to go back to the trunk. Lena pulls me inside and to the kitchen where we were shielded from parental hearing.

"Well?" Lena asks, looking excited.

"Well," I repeat, taking in her blue jeans and her shirt, which read, Power to the People! on it. I almost mentioned Troy, but then my phone rang in my back pocket almost on cue. "Uh…" I say, because Troy was calling me and I wasn't just going to be like, hold up! My boyfriend who I didn't tell you about is calling me! So I hesitated and Lena eyed me and then snatched the phone out of my hand, reading the name and flipping open the phone.

"Hello?" She chirped, grinning at me and stepping away when I tried to reach out for the phone. "I would ask you the same, but apparently your name is _Troy_." Lena's face was lit with excitement and a mischievous grin.

"Lena," I glared, "Give me the phone."

"Oh! So you want to talk to _Gabi_." Lena ran around to the other side of the island to avoid my hands. "Well she can't talk." She said quickly and happily.

"Lena!"

"You have a thing for my little sis Mr. Troy?" Lena raised her eyebrows, taunting me.

"He's my boyfriend!" I hissed, and I almost laughed when Lena's face formed an o with shock.

"Gabriella!" Lena exclaimed. "Why didn't you tell meee!" Lena whined, stomping a foot.

"How was I supposed to tell you?" I ask, reaching across and taking the phone while she was still shocked.

"Good point," She nodded, running back to me and pressing her ear to the phone when I put it my own.

"Troy?" I asked, listening for his voice.

"Brie?" He laughed, obviously amused with my sisters games.

"What's up?" I switch the phone to my other ear, and Lena follows me.

"Nothing… I see your family's home."

"Yeah," I laugh, pushing my sister's head away from me. "They're home… Listen, Lena and me will come by in a minute to say hi, okay?"

"Sure, sure." Troy said. "I'm just playing basketball with Chad and my cousin Matt."

"Matt?" Lena asks, kinking an eyebrow.

"Matt?" I repeat, just as curious as before.

"Matt." Troy chuckles, "I'll see you in a few."

"Oh my god! Puppies? Don't worry, Gab. I'll sweet talk mommy and daddy into it." Lena says, as we walk with our arms linked to Troy's house.

"Good luck."

"I can't believe you have a boyfriend!" Lena throws her head back at stares at the sky. "You're growing up so fast.

"Ewe," I say. "You sound like mom."

"I wonder if Matt's cute. Have you met him?"

"No," I say, but somehow I don't think she hears me.

"Troy sounds nice. Is he hot?"  
"Yes." I giggle.

"Hmm." Lena pauses and for a nanosecond it's silent. "Jeez. A boyfriend, who might have a hot cousin, a dog, and my freedom all in one day? I've been missing out."

"Ha!" I laughed. "Yeah, all right."

"Holy shit." She stops once we're on Troy's road.

"What?" I look up from watching my shoes as we walked and spotted three guys on Troy's court, all with they're shirts off.

"Please tell me which one is yours before I throw myself at one." Lena grins at me, pulling me forward so we could get closer.

"Mine is the one with the ball." I smiled, because being able to say Troy is mine made me tingle.

"Ooh," Lena cooed, speaking lower as we got close. "Nice."

"The one that looks like he has a mop on his head is Chad." I say, and then she finishes for me.

"So the one with the buzz cut must be Matt."

"Yeah."

"There is a reason I love you." Lena says, pulling me past the fence and into Troy's backyard. That's when I notice Taylor sitting in the grass watching the boys.

"Hey Gabi," Taylor smiles, noticing me. "Hey Lena."

Troy suddenly throws the ball to who I'm assuming is Matt and comes over to me. We exchange a hidden smile and suddenly he's kissing me with his hands in my hair, like it's been so long since we last saw each other. When in reality, I left Troy's side this morning around nine thirty.

"Ehhh-hem!" Lena says, hand on her hip next to Troy and me, a little to close for comfort while my sister was standing right there. "Hi Troy," She says, extending her hand. "I'm Lena."

"Nice to meet you," Troy says, smiling broadly at my sister. Troy's cousin, uh, Matt, strolls over to us looking smug.

"You must be Gabriella." He says, eyeing me.

"You must be Matt." I smile. "Hi."

"And you are?" Matt asks, addressing Lena this time with a sly smile. I could sense the hormones as they flew.

"Lena." My sister says, and for the first time since Wes, she smiles the flirty smile I've seen her use a lot before. "Your Matt, right?" Lena offers hand to shake.

"Yeah…" Matt ignores her hand, but runs his eyes down her body, giving her a once over.

"Or not." I hear Lena mumble almost incoherently, shoving the hand she extended into her hair. To say my sister is pretty would be an understatement, because she's gorgeous. Watching Lena and Matt interact was something interesting for me. Wes was her last boyfriend, and I think he added to the cause of her being in those depression centers. Lena seems absolutely fine now, though.

"Come on," I pulled Troy's hand and led him back to the blacktop. "Hey Chad," I called, ready to call him out.

"What's up, Gabi?" He smiled, one arm around Taylor in the grass.

"How about some two on two?" I kink an eyebrow for affect and feel Troy shoot me a look.

"Who're you gonna play with?" Chad asks, and Taylor shoots me a sly grin, shrugging off her boyfriends arm and joining me on the blacktop.

"Me." She says, knitting an arm through mine.

"Oh, "Troy drops my hand and grabs the ball. "You're on."

"Let's see what you ladies got." Chad says, stepping up to the court, standing beside Troy. To say the boys were a little confident would be an underestimation. "Don't break a nail, Tay."

"Do not mock me, Chad." Taylor's dark skin shined next to me as she glared at her boyfriend. It was obvious that she didn't find Chad's jokes funny. We were out for some over cocky jock blood.

"Game on." I smirked, checking the ball back to Troy when he passed it to me.

* * *

"Don't be a baby, Troy." I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah." Taylor says, her hand on her hip. "We won fair and square, there's nothing you can do. You guys don't need to have an epileptic fit."

"Is it really that bad?" I ask Taylor. "Losing to us, I mean."

"I don't think so." She ponders. "Well then again," Taylor glances at Troy and Chad who were pouting on the grass, being sore losers. "I guess when your captains of the basketball team, it's a little bit of a tear down." We laugh in unison.

"Fuck off," Chad mumbles, and I bite my lip to keep from laughing when I catch a glimpse of Taylor's face. Picture smart, sweet, Taylor McKessie. Then picture her with a mixture of anger and shock spread across her dark face. She strode over to Chad, and I almost thought she was going to smack him. But Chad knew her too well I guess, because he tackled her to the ground playfully. "Iloveyou!"

Troy watched amusedly, chuckling as Taylor fought against Chad's strong hands. He seemed off in his own little world, laughing and smiling, but then he looked up at me and his grin smacked to the floor like fresh bird crap. "Shit…"

"I'm not gonna hit you," I laugh, flopping down next to him and leaning into his shoulder.

"I knew I loved you for something." I ignored him and let my eyes focus in on my sister and Matt. The two of them seemed to hit it off pretty well. They've been laughing and talking since we got here. Lena hasn't looked this happy in a while.

"It looks like your cousin is hitting on my sister."

"Ah," Troy nods, putting his arm around my shoulder. "What can I say, us Bolton men seem to have a thing for you Montez ladies."

"Hmm."

"Did you tell Lena about the puppies?"

"Oh!" I jump up, putting my hand out to help Troy up too. "Yeah, I did. And we wanna bring one home." I grin, pulling him toward the back door.

"Lead the way," Troy laughs, following me. "Do you want a boy or a girl?"

"Uh…" I pause, opening the door. "Good question."

"Well you live in a house of women besides your dad. He probably needs some male company." Troy suggests as we move through the house to get to the puppies.

"Yeah." I say. "Your right. I need a boy to keep me company at home."

"So I'm that easily replaced?" Troy teases, and then we're face to face with the little Doberman puppies.

"Now the question is…" I kneel, and Troy follows suit. "Which one…"

"Well," Troy picks up a puppy. "He's a boy." I take the puppy out of his hands and hold him up in front of me.

"He's so cute." I say, and put him down but the small dog crawls back into my lap.

"He likes you." Troy smiles.

"I love him." I say, and stroke the dogs tiny ears.

"Take him home."

"I think I will," I hear myself say, but I'm too caught up in the little heartbeat in my lap to pay attention to Troy anymore.

"What're you going to name him?" I freeze. What _am_ I going to name him? There are so many guy names out there I wouldn't know where to start.

"I don't know…"

"What about…" Troy trails off, and then his head snaps back to meet my eyes. "Chance."

"Chance." I repeat, tasting it in my mouth and letting it roll off my tongue.

"Chance." Troy says again, and it fits. The dog in my lap will be Chance.

"There you are!" Lena says, stumbling in. "I couldn't find you and-

"Oh my god!"

"I _know_." I grin up at her, but then she drops down to her knees and we're face to face.

"Girl or boy?" She asks, gently taking Chance out of my lap.

"Boy." I smile, shooting Troy a look. "Chance."

"Chance?" Lena asks with a small grin.

"Chance."

* * *

**I'm not done writting, so look out for a new story soon. **

**Bye for now!**

**_Mare.**


End file.
